Impossible, Unbelievable
by EpicNerd
Summary: Secrets are revealed, nothing will ever be the same. Jade is pregnant? How would Beck react? Most importantly how would Jade react?
1. Chapter 1

"Whatever" I muttered, sipping the coffee that I held. My eyes looking at her from tip to bottom. As usual nothing was different, her hair was as red as ever. Her smile as bright as ever. What is this girl, superwoman? I snickered at that thought.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat frowned, looking at me with her eyes. Ugh.

"Nevermind" I replied, rolling my eyes as I motion her to sit next to me.

"Thanks Jade, your the best" She giggled. What is she? One years old? Pfft.

"Yeah-yeah whatevers" I continued to sip the coffee before I heard something, what was it? Oh right her voice. Mrs. Superwoman.

"You know my father once told me, that when your too grumpy you get wrinkles" She laughed,poking my sides playfully.

"Hm-your father must be right" I nodded my head. I can't lose my temper, not with_ her_. The last thing I need is someone telling me to stop being such a gank.

"Jade, have you ever wish on a shooting star" She touched my arm lightly,smiling at me.

"Nope, not in a million years."

"Why not?"

"They're for losers. Get it?" I got up from my seat, looking at the red headed girl below me. Pathetic isn't she? Just whent I start to get away from all _these_ starts to make a scene. How great is she. NOT. Cat started to shake.

"Look I'm sorry alright" I tried my best to speak in a soft voice, let me repeat I _tried_.

She shook her head,holding out her hand. Was this a gesture for me to hold it? Oh right of course, a walking doll needs me. I did as she please, holding her hand as I used my other one to pat her back.

"Now, Now" I rolled my eyes. "Your getting your mascara all over my shirt" I smirked, the smirk was intended for her to see. For her to know, I'm not playing dolly with her. Not now. Not when Beck left me.

She looked up at me, wiping off her tears with her hands.

"O-ooops" She starts to giggle again. What the hell? "I'm sorry you must be" Hiccup. "Upset with stuff, I mean i'm crying-but i'm still in a really good mood!" She tilted her head, throwing up her two thumbs. "Ta-da"

"Yeah." I mumbled low enough for only us to hear. I held my hand up, motioning her to stand up. "Let's go, we don't want to be late for class" I smiled briefly, but it doesn't last long when I see him and _her_. Laughing.

"Oh look it's Beck with a girl" Cat points, My head shots right up, not realizing before it's too late Cat is dragging me with her as she runs up to him.

"Hey Beck!" Cat waves her hands in front of Beck face. Trying, to turn his attention to her instead of _her_. Which is perfectly fine with me.

"Oh hey, Cat" Beck smiles, his smile fading as he turns his attention to me. "Jade"

"So who's this?" My hands are on my hips, smirking. I have no time for this small 'how's life' chat no I'm here to claim what's mine. Well, what_ use _to be mines. My voice so high, so whiny it's unlike me. I can't help it. "Wasting no time, huh?"

"Jade, this is Bailey" Beck replied, nodding his head, the girl beside him waved. "Bailey is new here" He smiled at_ her_. He doesn't realize how great he looks, doesn't even know what he does to girls like her.

"Bailey!" Cat hands are together as she jumps. "I'm Cat" She giggled, offering her hand out to her. "I'm not a cat though" She giggles, as she makes a puur sound. "Meow" I raise my eyebrows, arms cross as I look at the girl before me. Bailey. She has long blond hair with pink highlights, despite wearing high heels. She seems rather short, shorter than Cat maybe. I smirk. Her hands are covered with markers? Is that markers? My concentration is broken when Cat whispers in my ear saying she needs to go to the bathroom. Although, I know that is partly true, while other reasons are shown too. It's her chance to go and get some cupcakes and hang out with Elle. Her new love interest. Kidding, although they are rather close. I nod, which signals it's okay to go. Cat chuckles softly, as she walks away.

"How did you get here?" I ask Bailey, raising my eyebrows at her. She shrugs. "Wait don't tell me- your talented" I laughed lightly. Bailey just stares at me, biting her bottom lip. Then I feel it, a slight pain in my stomach. I hold back a groan.

"Jade" Beck sighs, running his fingers through his tangle hair. "Bailey _is_ talented, She draws sings, and Acti-" He stops right there, touching my arms lightly. "Are you alright, you look sick" He askes me, his voice full of concern. I grip his arms, lifting my head up to look into his eyes. But It's too late because right now everything is pitch black.

**Thanks in advance for anyone who reviews. Here's a virtual hug from me. By the way, I added some amazing OC characters in this chapter. Xx-Cabbie-Seddie-Cailey-xX; for creating such amazing characters. So I hope you enjoyed it. Lots of love from Nikki ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Beck POV

I glance at Bailey, watching as she fumbles for her phone. But I don't look at Jade. I refuse to see her all weak and unlike herself, refusing to see what I had might possibly cause. I hold her against my chest, closing my eyes tightly, as I hear Bailey panick voice.

"Hollywood Arts" She begins to say, her knuckles so tightly clutch it's as if her bones are going to pop. I wince slightly. "Yes sir" She sighs in relief, her knuckles slowly unclenching as she puts her phone into her backpack again. "They're coming" Is all I hear before my mind replays what had happened the week before. The day where Jade breaks up with me. The day where I die a little, I don't show it though. I can't, it's just the way I am.

_"Who's this!" She points to the screen of my phone. Her eyes narrowing, her voice so loud that I know she's piss. _

_"That's Rebecca" I reply, pointing at the name that appears right in front of me and her. "It says right there, babe" I chuckle lightly, nudging her. She won't budge though, refusing to even play along with me. Going right to the point. _

_"Why is she saying, she misses you!" She glares at me, her hands on her hips._

_"Look she's my cousin" I start to explain, my voice deep and persuassive. My gaze right on hers. "She's just my cousin" I repeat, leaning in to kiss her forehead. _

_"You always do this" She frowns, rubbing her eyes that are slowly filling with tears. _

_"Jadelyn, I'm sorry. I really am" That's all I can say, that's all I want to say. She stands up, turning to me before she says 'it's over'. Ready to tell her that there's nothing to worry about, ready to say that she's the only girl I see but it's too late she's out the door, out of my life. _

My thoughts snapping away as Bailey nudges me, pointing to the ambulance that appears out of nowhere. Realizing this is the second time that I seen an ambulance. The first my father being hurt by a dog that Jade supposedly cause, but I don't care. What is important is Jade. _Jade. Jade. Jade._ Her name is all I ever think about. I nod my head, placing Jade onto the stretcher. Seeing the way her hair falls perfectly onto the matteress. I break out of my intense gaze I hold at Jade to look at the lady before me.

"Would you want to come with us, sir" She askes. I nod my head, as I hop onto the back of the ambulance. Seeing Bailey mouth 'your welcome' before she walks away to class.

Waiting in the hospital, is what I call odd. It doesn't feel good, I frown at the thought of Jade ever being sick or anything that has to do with being at a hospital. _She doesn't deserve this. _I whisper all over again. My hands are sweaty, things around me are spinning around. Everything is out of place. I feel a weight on me, someone is tapping my shoulder repeatedly. Flicking my fingers in the international sign to go away, it didn't seem to work. I was about to turn around, and tell that _someone_ directly I wasn't in the mood to talk but that's when I looked up to see it was Dr. Hail. I abrutly stood up from where I had sat.

"You must be Beckett Oliver, her guardian I presume" He looks at me, readjusting his glasses. I nod my head, knowing for a fact Jade wouldn't want her parents to come and lecture her in whatever she had done that caused her to be here.

"Jadelyn is" He begins to say. That's when my heart just broke.

**Opps, sorry for the cliffhanger. I just wanted to see what you guys are thinking right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would want to have about 5-10 reviewers next time, so I would be confident that I should go on and contiune this story. Sorry, if this caused you to have a mini heart attack and make you feel uncomfortable. I love you all. Really. :***

**HERE ARE VIRTUAL KISSES AND HERSHEYS :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Let me tell you, waking up in the hospital wasn't what you would call 'amazing', Bright lights all up in your face as you awake. Seriously, what's the deal with that. I was nearly about to walk out of this hellhole, I was ready to walk out barefoot, when I heard it. My eyes widen, as I slipped back into the bed as fast as I could.

"Thank you, thank you so much" I knew that voice, Beck. I opened both my eyes, I was about to talk when he rudley interrupts me. "Jade, why didn't you tell me" He sits on the edge of the bed, his hands holding mines. What the heck is going on?

"Tell you what?" I raised my eyebrows, pulling my hands away from his.

"Y-Your" A grin forming at his lips.

"Spit it out, Beckett" I rolled my eyes, pulling the blanket closer to me.

"Jadelyn, your pregnant" He smiled once again,kissing my forehead.

"W-What the fudge are you talking about!" I narrowed my eyes "Are you insane, the doctors in here are idiots" I pointed to the walls "Look at that color, look at it, it doesn't even match with the flooring" I shouted.

"How does the color of the floor and walls, is even related to the situation you are in?" He looks at me and shakes his head, the sweet tinkle of his laugh are music to me.

I grimance, unable to imagine me ever being pregnant. Much less a monster in me. Visibly wincing when I say "It is related to this situation, they could be lying" I shrug.

He cups my face into his hands, kissing ever inch of flesh he could ever find. Looking up at me and saying "Trust me, I doubt they'll ever lie to a girl like you" He smiles slightly, his face gone serious as he says "So are you ready?"

I sigh, looking at the ceiling that doesn't quite bug me as it did before. I nod. That's all I could do since I'm not in the mood to say anything, not when there is a monster in me.

"Jade" I felt Beck's hands on my forehead and heard his soothing murmur through the roaring in my ears.

"I thought we broken up" I looked at him, my eyes boring into his. I needed to ask him, I needed to know. I didn't want him to be with me out of pity. I wanted him to be with me out of love.

He nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowed close together. Was he thinking? Of course he's thinking. "I know" That's all he said.

"Do you hate me?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"I never hated you, we just needed a break that's all" He smiled, caressing my cheeks as he spoke. "I just-I was stupid-alright" He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Beckett Oliver stupid?" I laugh so hard, rubbing my stomach for the first time. "Well you could be right about that" I mumbled. "Stupid for making me break up with someone that I couldn't live without" I reached for his hand, squeezing it. "I love you" I smiled for the first time that day. The word exiting my mouth not just because I needed to, it's because I meant it. Meant everything.

"I always loved you" Beck replied, leaning for a kiss. When the door opens. I groan, about to throw a tantrum, when Beck lifts his pointer finger at his lips. Indicating me to shut up.

"Hey-Hey Jade and Beck" Cat walks in walking with a balloons. "Congratulations" She giggles, handing me a balloon that says 'Congrats Grad' I frowned, in the corner of my eyes I see Beck laughing, although he tries to hold it in.

"Is this a joke?" I ask the tiny red head in front of me, raising my eyebrows. "I never even graduated yet" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right" She nods her head lightly, her eyes widening with so much glee she actally jumps this time. "I got you something, close your eyes Jadey" She smiled.

"Call me Jadey one more time and I'll-" I sigh, deciding it's time to actually listen to superwoman, closing my eyes as a object lands on my hands.

"Now open your eyes" She grins, her hands entwine with one another. I open my eyes, I see a necklace that says 'best mom in the whole wide world' I laugh lightly, dangling the piece of jewlery in front of me.

"What is this for?"

"Your pregnant"

"I'm not a mother, yet" I grant her a half smile, that's the best I could manage for now. Since, I am still stun by everything around me.

"Exactly" She shrugs, clasping her hands before her and flexing her fingers before she finally decides to give me a hug. A bear hug, to be precise. I press my lips together, fighting the overwhelming urge to push her away. Instead, I just wait. Wait till she's done and wait till she begins on another topic.

"You know Bailey, actually _is_ kind enough. To help me buy you all these things" She pulls away, and looks at me. And that topic so happens to be about _her_.

"She's more stupid than I ever thought" I muttered, my eyes wandering on the balloon. Yeah a complete idiot.

"What's that suppose to mean!" She frowns, but not long enough for me to interupt. "Your so mean to me and Bailey" Her eyes get's all watery, but she just shakes it off, her voice calm, gaze fixed on me.

"I never meant it like that, Cat" My eyes meets her, surprised I'm actually calming down without Beck words. Just when it hits me, it all this monster fault.

**Some of you guys were correct and some well not. This isn't the end unfortunately this isn't even half of it. Some things are going to happen, and that's what the title is all about. Some of you may be questioning about why I made Jade pregnant, I wanted Jade to experience life as a teenager mother, and what's so awesome is the fact I can post this on Mother day* Why did Beck heart broke when he heard she was pregnant? Why didn't he act all sad and such when he's talking to Jade? What's going to happen to Jade and Beck? Well, leave that to your imagination to figure that out and maybe the next chapter can answer all that. Yeaah! I got 11 reviews in one chapter, that counts for something :D Now, I want at least 11 reviews or more on this chapter puh-lease , and tell me what you think should happen and maybe I'll put that into consideration. Sorry for babbbling but I JUST really needed to mention all this. Thanks for all my faithful reviewers and such. :) HAPPY MOTHER DAY :* **


	4. Chapter 4

Beck POV:

After hours of arguing with Jade if she could at least stay in the hospital for awhile until she got her head straight, we decided- wait no-she decided that it was best for her to get what she wanted. I didn't protest, I can't, not when she's carrying a baby. I stood by the door, escorting her out of the room, she glared at me.

"I'm not old, and neither is this monster" She gazes down at her belly, and I just shrug. It's not like she doesn't have a point, her belly is pretty small. "For your information Beck, this monster is only 2 month old alright" She looks at me, shaking off her hand from my grip. Out of nowhere, Cat follows behind us, the 'Congrats Grad' balloon tightly clutch in her right hand and a cupcake on her left hand.

"Hey-Hey" She giggles, opening the passenger door for Jade. "Here, a cupcake." She hands Jade the cupcake that was on her left hand a while ago. To my surprise, Jade grabs it and doesn't throw it on the ground, she just stares at it and climbs into the car. I shake my head, as I wait until Cat gets into the car before I get into it myself, we wouldn't want her to cry right?. I smile slightly, starting the car as we drove off to Jade house.

"What would the name of this monster be?" Jade askes, looking behind her seeing that Cat is fast asleep. She snickers, crossing her arms. I glance at her briefly, before thinking of several names in my head and coming up with none, I shrug.

"I'll think of it as soon as you get back home"

"I like the name Scissors" She smirks, my eyes are suddenly tinged with sadness.

"I know you do" Is all I say, still stun by the fact that I won't be with her for long, remembering the conversation I had with , which I refuse to acknowledge and refuse to understand.

"What's up with you?" She raises her eyesbrows, biting her lower lips.

"Just worried about stuff" I reply, my hands reaches for hers. Squeezing it. "I just am stun by how beautiful you look- that's all"

She gives me the _'are you crazy'_ look "Seriously Beck, you act as if i'm dying or something" My stomach sinks as I just stare at her, imagining her with a whole host of incurable diseases, grave aliments and anything that has got to do with dying. She knows I'm looking at her, she knows whatever she said would be something that could affect me in any way, she mutters something unintelligent under her breath as she makes a way into another topic.

"So we're good?" She askes me, her breathing slows down. Her voice shaky but calm.

"We're good" I smile, kissing her hands that I entwine mines with. She smiles briefly, as she nods her head. "Your not going to leave me right?" I ask her which makes her raise her eyebrows.

"What kind of stupid question is that" She says. It's not like a question, it's a statement. She takes a deep breath, and motions me to open the door. Not knowing it's time for her to get back home and tell the news to her parents. I park the car on the driveway, and shake Cat carefully. 'Cat' I whisper 'Wake up, I think Jade needs you' If I didn't know better Cat was total obsess with Jade, getting up as soon as she could, readjusting her clothing and waved back at me with Jade beside her, holding the cupcake for Jade. They were really close, even if Jade didn't admit it.

Opening up the door to my RV, was a mistake. My parents just stared at me, not blinking. Nothing. That's when I start to talk, saying how this all ended up. I lay all my cards down, I let everything hang loose for her. Just for her.

"Dad, this isn't _her _fault, it's mines" I begin to say.

"How can I believe you?" My father smirks

"You just have to"

" I don't have to" He laughs dismissing my words with a wave of his hands, walking in slow, deliberate circles, before he stops just before me and says "You were never like this when you weren't with her"

"You don't know me" I roll my eyes, my eyes narrowed. "You don't know her, like I do. So don't say that" I narrow my gaze even furthur, nearing the end of my patentice.

"That's just puppy love" He curls his lips and shakes his head slowly. "Son, I just want the best for you" He lifts his shoulders and sighs, his hand place on my shoulder.

"Hardly" I mutter, frowning slightly as I say "Mom, do you agree with dad?" I look over my father shoulder, peering at my mom. Repeating in my head 'please don't,please don't'. But it's not going to happen, because she just stares at me, the only words that come out are 'pregnant, she's pregnant, they called, they confirmed it'

"We just want the best for you" Father says, nodding his head repeatedly.

"Judging her, doesn't define who she is dad" I frowned slightly "It defines who_ you _are"

"She isn't the one" My comment doesn't make him wince or anything instead it makes him go on and on. My gaze burns on him, this is what sets me on fire.

"You don't tell me if she's not the one, or if she is. Think you know her. You have no idea" I spat, my voice going higher by the minute, I concentract on taking slow, deep breaths, once weighing the choice between kicking my father guts out and bolt. I choose neither, I have to handle this for _her_. For the _baby_.

"Like I said, I hope you take this to consideration son, she's not the one" He stops and turns, waiting for the word to sink in, wanting me to know he's serious, before he turns his heel and walks out of the RV with mother behind him still muttering.

I. Don't. Listen. To. Whatever. He. Says. It's nonsense. Me. And. Jade. Are. Meant. To. Be. There was never anyone else. There will never be anyone else. All I wanted was her.

I pick this life, I picked Jade, this is tough love, we aren't your perfect couple. We argue it's just the way we are. Just the way I like it. Things don't go as plan. It's reality. She's hot and I'm cool. We balance eachother. Sure she might be possesive, but she has feelings; she has a heart. She knows I'm a wreck inside even if I don't show it, but she stills accepts me. All skin and bone. And that's all I need to keep me going.

**This chapter is something for everyone and what not, it isn't all that cool or anything. I just wanted to make Beck do something sweet for Jade once in awhile. I know, he went crazy at this chapter, but we are only human. Right? I also wanted you to see a glimpse of Beck life and how this might shake up things for poor Bade. Don't worry, I adore them to bits (=^_^=) Review, it makes me dance. lol. And tell me what's up lately, :P I would really love to know. Thanks you for everyone who has been so supported, It is my first fanfiction. So I do appreciate it:) **


	5. Chapter 5

Jade POV:

"Jade, how do you feel?" Cat askes, her voice full of conern as she holds my hand tightly.

"What do you mean?"

"About your parents"  
>"I'm over it" I laugh lightly. "I'm use to my dad behavior, mother, she couldn't care less about the shits that goes around in my life" I smirked, looking at our hands that are entwine with eachother before continuing "the only thing that matters if she's the one fucking it, that's the whole point of why she told Beck parents" I roll my eyes,digging my nails into Cat skin. She doesn't mind, she winces once in awhile but that's it. She knows, I don't do this intentionally well not to her that is-I do-this because I just need to let out my anger. Because back in the days, in the past, I use to have anger issues plus the fact I'm a total depress freak. She understands all of it though, she knows why I use to cut myself and all. That's why she doesn't mind me hurting her a little bit. She knows.<p>

"Don't worry, be happy, it'll solve everything" She grins at me, clapping her hands together as she jumps out of the bed. "Cause-" She looks at me.

"Oh no" My eyes widen, ready to cover my ears but it's too late. She's already dancing, she's already singing.

"Cause baby your a firework, Come on show 'em what you're worth, Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' As you shoot across the sky-y-y" She twirls around, clenching her hands together as she makes a microphone with her hands. It's weird, but it actually makes me laugh.

"S-S-Shut up" I say between laughs. She grins, unclenching her hands as she sits beside me again, just looking at me without saying anything.

"Ooops- I have to call Elle" She frowns, kissing the side of my right cheek before she gets off the bed and wanders somewhere else. I smile slightly, I know Cats bisexual. This doesn't surprise me because well let's face it, the girl loves everyone. Even Cat, can't make me happy. It takes a matter of time, before I'm already sucked into my own wonders of my life. The good, The bad.

First things first, Beck loves me. I love him. End of story. That's not the end though let's just add a little slur to it. To kick things up a knot, I'm pregnant with a monster. A little Beck inside me. Yah for me! NOT. Whoever thinks having a monster inside you is stupid. Everything about this is stupid. His parent's hate me, which doesn't bother me as much as it should. But- it does bug me, everyone can hate me. I just want _his_ parents to like me a bit, accept me into their family. I want my mom to be a little bit motherly, my father not an asshole. Yes, I still call them mom and dad, since they are family. Always will be no matter, how much they fuck up my life. I close my eyes, as I take several deep breaths. Everything quiet, and that's when I know. Give Cat a minute or so. A matter of time, Cat's will be here. I'm always right.

Cat's warm, non-sweaty palms are pressed on my cheeks. Even if my eyes are closed, I know it's her. Since she's the only one brave enough to touch me aside from Beck.

"Guess who?" She whispers in my ears, poking my sides playfully.

"Uhm-let's see?" I bit my lower lips, pretending to act as if I don't know. "The Cookie monster?" I laugh lightly, removing her palms away from my cheeks.

"It's me, silly" She grins a bit. I nod my head. My mood swings are kicking in.

"Cat, I hate my life" I mutter between my sighs. Tucking my bangs behing my ears, as I look at her. She's silent, just staring at her toes. Not. Saying. A. Word. When I wanted her too.

"Cat I hate my-" I started.

"I cannot believe you actually would say that" She whispers, places her hand on her hips and frowns. "I look up to you- so don't go on saying you hate your life. It makes me sad."

But I just laugh, that's the kind of person I am. "I know you look up to me. Everyone does. You'll get over it soon though, later on in the future." But she just shook her head, went out to the balcony and waved me over.

"I have to tell you something" She shouts, so I did. I got out of my room, opened the door and she whispers. Something so soft, i have to lean over to hear it.

"Beck is-" That's when I could've sworn, I was going to go crazy- or will be. Soon. And that soon will be near. I swear.

**Reviews make me smile. Thank you all. 3 If your reading on, great, I have a brain teaser, well the internet had a certain brain teaser I quite enjoyed. Please read it below. :)**

_**Roses are red nuts are brown**_

_**Skirts go up pants go down**_

_**Body to body; Skin to skin**_

_**When its stiff stick it in**_

_**It goes in dry and comes out wet**_

_**The longer its in, the stronger it gets**_

_**It comes out dripping and starts to sag**_

_**But its not what you think its a used tetleys tea bag .**_


	6. Chapter 6

"He's what!" I gasp. It's the last thing, I would had expected.

"Shhh" Cat frowns, crossing her arms as she looks at me. "Act as if I never told you" She urged me, pleading me with her brown eyes. I shrug.

"Whatever, I just-I'm not- sure if I can handle it" I stutter, looking at an object that's far away. My gaze isn't fixed on Cat.

"Should I bring some water?"

I glance at her, then I shake my head. "Not now"

She whimpers, as she looks at my far-away-gaze. "He loves you, you know that"

I glance at her, shaking my head. "Do I really want to know?" I ask but it isn't intended for her, it's actually intended for me. Trying to reassure yourself, doesn't give you much strength or doesn't quite make you feel better. Trust me, I'm trying right now. It's not working. Cat phone rings, I glare at her. She just bites her lower lips and gets out of the room.

"That might be Elle" I laugh lightly, frowing when Cat barges in with her cellphone in front of her, she's squealing. For the first time today, I look at her. My eyebrows are raised, but my hands aren't across my chest anymore, it's on my tummy.

"Oh my, OH MY!" She contiunes to jump, holding out her phone "Nikkolette, it's Nikkolette"

"She's here?" I ask, I knowing for a fact my eyes are wide. I don't care though, it's Nick. My best friend for many years. She knows me, she always had. I grab the phone out of Cat hand, glaring at her before I press the phone against my ears.

"Guess what?" Nick voice is firm and excited. "I'm moving to Hollywood Arts"

I crinkle my nose and make a face. "Um, I hate to say it, but that sounds awful"

"What makes you say that?" She hisses through the phone.

"I'm pregnant dumbass" I rolled my eyes.

"Your pregnant, are you serious?"  
>"Does it sound like I'm joking, believe me I wish I was joking"<p>

"Who cares baby, I can be the baby daddy" She laughs, but stops suddenly. "So, is the guy still in the picture?"

"Yes, dumbass" I smirk, knowing for a fact she's not the least bit offended.

"HEY, I'm not the one with a monster in her stomach" She chuckles. "So, see you there?"

"Of course" I grin, hanging up the phone. Looking at Cat, seeing the way her cheeks glows.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing" She pokes my sides playfully.

"Whatever"

"I got a plan"

"And.." I look at her, rubbing the monster that is inside of me.

"Let's go shopping, buy the baby, some things" She rubs my stomach, giggling at the way. I don't finch or do anything in particular, just staring at her.

**Hey, Hey sorry this chapter short. And stuff...but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to make the next chapter long for you guys. See, the way I never told you what happened to Mr. Beck? Well, I know for a fact...all of you might not like the results. -,-. THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS. **


	7. Chapter 7

"So what are we suppose to buy anyways!" I groan as Cat pulls me to countless babies clothes "I don't even know what this monster, gender is!" I huff, looking at her.

"Well, we could still buy some clothes." She nudges me. "Look at this one, it has cupcakes" She giggles, pointing at the anime cupcake that is printed on the clothes.

"Can we just hurry up!" I smirk, crossing my arms. She nods her head, as she hurries herself to the counter and pays for the cupcake shirt.

"Here you go Jade!" She smiles sweetly, looping her arms through mines as we stroll off.

"I don't want it" I frown, handing her back the shirt.

"Jade, wait for me!" Cat shouts, but it's too late because I'm already running off. I don't know why. Then it hits me 'I'm not willing to have this baby, if Beck isn't with me'. He can't. He can't. I can't. I can't. My eyes start to get watery, my hands are shaking. I can't think anymore, not realizing that Cat is already beside me patting my back.

"Jade-" She starts but I am already cutting her off by saying 'it's okay'

She knows it's not okay, but doesn't risk putting me in a tight spot. I sigh softly, leaning my head aganist her shoulder hearing soft good-for-nothing sayings. For the first time, I'm listening and I'm not saying anything. Just listening.

I arrive home, no, not where my mom and dad is. Home, where_ Beck is_. The only person, I'm willing to see despite the fact that he's-no-I'm not going to say it, not when I'm in front of his RV. Not wanting to remind myself, not wanting the tears to flow, not wanting to cry in front of him. I need to be strong. I knock on the door, once. He opens it, his face uneasy but he stills insist on letting me in. I go inside, a fake smile spread on my face.

"Hey, Beck" I mutter, looking at anything _but_ him.

"Jade- you know- I didn't want this to happen" He sits down next to me, cupping my face with his hands. I just stare at him, letting the emotions hit me. "My parents- they are stupid- I know-you know- I love you more than anything!" He tries to explain, his eyes locked with mines, but everything he says is just a big blob to me.

"Do I even want to know if you truly love me!" I frown. "Cause last time I check you don't hurt someone you love- you don't do this to them- for any reasons"

"I have to do this, you don't want to know"

"Let's say I did, would you tell me then" He shrugs, I nod my head. "See, exactly, so don't try to make any excuses with me Beck!" I roll my eyes, glaring at him.

"I'm not making excuses, I do love you' He squeezes my hand, looking up at me. "It's just-"

"It's just, you have to."

"I love you." He says for the million time. I smile slightly, but for the first time I'm doubting the love. For the first time.

"I know" I kiss his forehead, tears trailing down my cheeks. "I have to go" I open his RV door, and wave slightly. Knowing that's it's the end for us, for the baby. _Baby. Baby. Baby. _

My mind is set, I'm not turning back. No one is, at this point. I cry silently, hearing the sound of my sobbing and nothing else.

**(Questions&Answers)**

**DarkAngel109: Cat isn't bisexual in reality, BUT there is/should be a twist. A really big, big one going on. I have it all planned out, so sorry if it's makes you all dramatic or so but don't worry about it. Beck, is, well, I'll leave that to you to figure out! **

**TheGracie: Beck isn't gay. lol. He's too in love with Jade to be ;) **

**Black-Love-With-M.M: If you read closely, you'll see some hints going on and what is happening to Beck. He isn't dead/gay, it's something...big I suppose? **

**Nata7lyagurrl: Thank you for the heads-up! I apperciate it. **

**THANK YOU -everyone for reviewing and for my girl New-Classic22, for being here till the end or so. You all get a virtual hug and a sneak peek to whoever reviews first! If you are anonymous, and is the first to review, that'll...complicate things but...give me your email or maybe make a account? lol. Just a thought, but thank you thank you. thank you. *bows* **

**If you have free time maybe check out my new story. It would mean a lot. And I apologize for how short it is. -,- **


	8. Chapter 8

Beck POV:

I know I shouldn't be doing this to her. I shouldn't, but I need too. That's how a real man, should act for the girl of his dreams. So here I am, in front the building. Hands shoved in my pockets, as I wait until it's my turn. I need to do this so my parents wouldn't blame it all on her. So she could be free.

* * *

><p>Jade Pov: <strong>5 months later<strong>

I'm here, laying in bed. I'm over_ it_, I'm over _him_. I keep on repeating in my head. But the words that I keep on saying and repeating don't truly fit what I'm actually really thinking. I know he will be back, I know he will be with me. Or maybe I'm just hoping and maybe he wasn't the one. Maybe, this was all a lesson, a lesson not to trust anyone. Because in reality, life is going to fuck you, your never going to stay a virgin. Ever. Things here are pretty normal, but empty. Normal but empty. I share an apartment with Nikki and Cat, Hollywood Arts is just one of those reminders that Beck left me. _He_ left _me_. 'It's not what you think' is his usual response. But no it's exactly what I think. I still go to Hollywoods Arts but not in a regular basis, since I'm not in the mood to cry, not in the mood to upset my baby with my tears and other craps. Yes, I finally called it my baby. It's the only thing that gives me hope that he will be back. _He has to come back. _I'm almost ready to give birth, 3 more months and bam, I'm a mother, a single mother. I bought most of the things that are needed for the baby, I will move out of the apartment soon since I hate being with other people when I'm with things that are about him. And this isn't a thing, it's a person. I wait, I wait, for a miracle to happen. I always do. I stretch myself as the baby starts to kick. I groan, holding something near me so I won't have to yell and cause more headaches in the near future. When the baby stops kicking, for a reason, I like to think that Beck will be back. I write everyday just to him.

_Dear Beckett,_

_My stomach is HUGE, I mean I'm my own planet. Which is...to my defense or to my surprise makes me happy. Big shocker for you right? Don't you ever wonder about our kid? Well our kid is a boy, a boy! I always wanted a boy first. Maybe you already know this maybe you don't. If you don't do you want to know why? So our son can kick any guy who ever hurts our little girl. Wait, why I am even saying our little girl,actually thinking of another kid with you. _(I erase the part of our little girl, I erase everything, I crumble the paper, as I throw it away)

But the words are still in my mind: So it can kick any guy who ever hurts our little girl.

Dream on Jade! Dream on! I smile slightly, but the smile doesn't quite last long before I start to yell once again.

"Oh my damn! Can you seriously stop kicking!" I scrowl at my stomach which does nothing for me, absoutley nothing. It contiues to kick, and I contiune to yell. "STOP!"

Then that's when Nikki comes in, opens the door and caughts me read handed. What's wrong with you?" She asks, placing her backpack on the floor next to me. She frowns.

"I'm yelling at this baby" I glare at her, pointing at my stomach. Unfortunatley she doesn't agree with me since she starts to laugh at me. Which in my case, let's me want to kick her ass.

"Don't kill me now" She jokes, punching my arms lightly. "Where's Cat?"

"Oh somewhere out there" I smirk. "Wait scratch that, I know exactly where she is, in her own world" I winked at Nikki, she laughed lightly.

"How's the baby?" My face fell, I sighed.

"He's good, but in this case I'm not so good" I groan, seeing the way she suppress to laugh.

"Oh the joys of teenage pregnancy" She muses, nudging me with her elbow. Clearing enjoying me complain.

"I never planned this" I scrowl at her.

"You never planned alot of things, for example" She pulls out one finger. "Meeting Beck and actually getting to know him. Second" Pulls a second finger. "Falling in love with him. Third" Her pointer is pulled out along with her middle finger and ring finger "Creating a kid. But-"

"Where are you going with this?" I hiss.

"But, you never regretted it right." It wasn't a question, but a explanation. "Your growing" She bats her eyelashes, clearly showing she love being the one with the upper hand.

"Do you want to get stab with a scissor?" I grin evily at her, she gulps.

"No ma'am!"

"Then shut up!" I rolled my eyes slowly. "Speaking of scissor, I was thinking of naming the baby Scissor." I muttered, biting my lower lips.

"Scissor?"

"Yes, it's unique and besides the baby is almost coming, I can't think of anything beside that name" I huffed, messing my own hair. I frowned.

"I say why not?" She grins. "Although, I wonder if Beck would agree"

"He will, He has too, and anyways he wouldn't even know" I mutter.

"What do you mean he wouldn't know" She raises her eyebrows.

"He wouldn't know, he's gone, he's nada"

"Ah, I see. That explains alot of things" She pats my back. "If you need to talk, you can call me. Unfortunately, I have to do a play in Hollywoods Arts" She shrugs, rubbing my belly before shes finally out the door. When Beck left, I lost all my inspiration or the ability to sing or dance. I loved to sing but I was obsess with dancing, and all of that was flushed down the toilet with that little 'I'm leaving' speech from him. I can't drink coffee anymore or at this period of time, I'm craving oreos though alot of them. In fact, I was sure I had a whole box of oreos, I frown. _Do I need to buy more? _Hm, I was planning on calling Cat to buy some but I wouldn't want to upset her. Plus, I needed those walks to make the cramps lessen. I decided to wear a dress, a dress in a sunny day at Californa. Wearing a dress, would be pretty normal if I didn't have a big stomach popping out every time I walked. After I was done dressing up, I got out of the apartment, and started to walk toward the nearest store. Fuck, my wallet! I was about to run back when I bumped into someone. I fell pretty hard, I swear if I wasn't pregnant I wouldv'e kicked her _ass_. But when I looked up, it wasn't a her but a him.

"Are you okay?" He asks, holding out his hand.

"Me on the ground, because I was bumped by a stranger, do you think I'm okay!" I growled, pulling myself up. "I don't need your help anyways, thank you very much"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"What do you think that was?" I smirked. "Oh right, it was sarcasm, keep up!" I rolled my eyes, pointing at my stomach as I say. "If you could just move your body, I could get my wallet and buys some food for my kid"

"Let me buy you some food, let me make it up to you-" He starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Like I said I don't need your help, I got my own money. Plus do you want me to call the cops on you, for hurting a pregnant lady"

"I'm sorry, you just well, you came running back. I wasn't looking. " He laughed lightly. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm new in town, could I have directions to your house?"

"Just move."

"No." He says, he had asked for it. I kicked him in the gut. I don't even bother to take another glance at him.

"I told you to move" I shrugged, shoving him out of my way. Stupid asshole, can't he see I'm pregnant with a kid. Stupid asshole. Stupid asshole. Stupid asshole. Then it hit me, it was like the time when me and Beck first met. My heart starts to beat fast for some unknown reason, was that Beck? I mean that could be him despite the fact that he was wearing a hat and shades. And that could be him since I wasn't really minding his face but the fact he was irritating him and he did use though pick up lines. Though dumb yet cute ones. I laugh lightly. _But I could just be imagining things. I could just be. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Questions&amp;Answers) <strong>

**New-Classic22: Why are you speechless? LOL. Thank you for liking this story. You don't know much I love you for that ;* **

**Jade: You will know pretty soon. Do you have an idea what's with Beck? If so, I would love to hear it. :D **

**ohlookitzKutie: Eh? your reviewed made me smile. Thank you. ;P **

**For some unknown reason, I'm happy with the way I did this chapter reaaalllyy happy. It's long and stuff :) The funny part is I actually was done with this at midnight and added tons of other things into it when I was cooking a cake. LOL. Thank you for all the people who thought this story is great and are loving it! It makes me happy and jumpy :) I won't be updating this story for about 2-4 days since I'll be busy updating my other story 'Blue Flame'. If you have free time check it out ;) And if the reviewers are about 8-13 more then then the previous chapter. I will make a sweet deal with the person who is the last of the 8-13 person and who ever is the first ;) You'll see the sneek peek, I promise the sneak peek will be about Beck AND will be longer than a normal sneak peek would be. So review. Review ;D **

**Lots of love and cakes-EpicNerd* **

**PS: Does anyone know how to do Kungfu? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Beck POV:

I saw Jade. I actually saw her today, she's different. No, different in a good way, and at the same time, she's still herself. I watch her from a distant, I hate to think of myself as a stalker. You could say I am, but I like calling it watching out for someone. She's beautiful with that dress she wore today, unfortunately, she bumped into a guy. And unfortunately, I couldn't help her up. Like I said, I need to keep my distance. I glance at her one last time, before she's long gone and in her apartment. She's forgotten about me, I know she did. That's how Jade West rolls, she learns and forgets. Though I would be lying, if I said I hope she did forget about me because despite me leaving against my parents wishes to leave her and despite me hurting her, making her cry. I wish she would forgive me and come back home. To me. Since my absence wasn't intended to hurt her but to heal her, I am nothing compare to what she is. Nothing. First things first, I should probably get her something, leave it outside of her door. A note? Letters? Roses? Scissors? I decided to just give her a scissor, a black one to be precise.

It was too early for letters and notes, and roses she doesn't particular like. I left the scissor in front of the door, wishing for once I could just kick the door open and hug her like she would usually do. But now, it's different she's pregnant, the baby is about 7 months now. I want to be a family, so badly. I knock on the door and hide behind a wall. She opens the door, her face usually a scowl now is pleasantly surprised and is smiling, I can't help but smile back, even if she can't see me. And even if she can't be with me, her smiling is all I need. I left this woman so she could be safe, out of my parents lectures and curses. Out of drama. I see it out of the corner of my eyes,she's coming closer? Footsteps? Oh shit! Knocking on her door and hiding behind this wall, was one of my worst plans ever. What am I suppose to do! Footsteps are retreating? Thank you. Thank you.

"Nikki?" Jade asks, I lean slightly trying to hear the conversation behind this wall. It's frustrating, yet It's good enough for me.

"What's up?" Nikki winks at Jade.

"Where were you?" Jade asks, hands are on her hips. As usual.

"Shopping. Duuh" Nikki teases her seeing the way Jade shows a disgusted face before she says "Kidding, had to do a play, didn't I tell you?"

"Oh right"

"Oh looky here, looks likes someone got a new scissor" Nikki points, looking at the scissor that Jade held in her pale hands. "You know it's not good for a pregnant woman, to walk hand in hand with a scissor. It's dangerous" Nikki jokes, seeing the way Jade just stares. She shrugs.

"Nevermind about that. Come in" Jade demands, looking around the place before she grabs Nikki arm. Nikki raises her eyebrows, clueless as ever.

"Look like someone is in a rush" She laughs, nudges Jade as usual as they get inside the apartment. My eyes are furrowed together. That was it? I get out of the building as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

As soon as I closed the door, I was glaring at Nikki.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks, opening the refrigerator door as she peers inside it. Finally finding a bottle of water.

"I feel, like, Beck is here with me" She raises her eyebrows, I smirk. "Don't think of it as a stupid prediciton, I think it's true. Wait no, I know it's true."

"It is a stupid prediction, Jade" She rolls her eyes, sipping the bottle of water. "I love you and all but seriously, don't you think your thinking of Beck too much?"

I frown. "Too much is never enough, anyways, that's not even the point!" I growled, "I felt his presence, I really did"

"Okay, let's say whatever your saying, isn't crazy and let's say it's true. What are you going to about it anyways?" She tilts her head, looking at me. I shrug. "Exactly"

I changed the subject by saying "How was school?"

"You sound like my mother." She laughs lightly. "It was good, broke a person nose though." She shrugs effortlessly, winking at me.

"Why did you do that for?" I smirked.

"They were talking about you" She looked away from my wondering eyes, puffing her cheeks. I looked at her blankly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She looked at me one again, grinning ear to ear. "I learned from the best didn't I"

I punched her arm lightly. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, anyways, I call dibs, I want to be the godmother." She bats her eyelashes at me. I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"Pfft, who gives you the right?"

"I did"

"I never, newflash Nikki your not the one carrying the baby"

"Whatever I still called dibs" She grinned. I glanced at her, and tried my best not to laugh. To let her know, I am serious about this.

"Dibs, aren't used for everything you know" I explained.

"In my world dibs are you used for everything"

"Pfft, whatever."

"You should sleep Jadelyn, baby doesn't want her mom to get sicky" She smirked, but she's was right. It was getting late, and I didn't have to time or effort to argue with her.

"Yeah, it is getting late" I yawned, waving at her as I went into my room, jumping into my bed. Falling deep into sleep, with my hands on top of my stomach.

* * *

><p>The room was pitch black. I hear something. Was it a child? Something was whimpering. Definitley a child. I couldn't speak, my mouth was clamped shut and all that came out was nothing. Absoutely nothing, just the faint noise of a child crying. My hands are shaking, my breath is slow. There was something, that was bothering the kid, that made him cry. Everything happens because of something. All I wanted to do was get out of the place, and shut the kid up. To my surprise, the crying subsided until it wasn't there anymore. I smiled slightly. The scene shifted, all of a sudden the room was bright. Pure laughter, pure happiness. I turned my head slightly to the side, and in the far corner, I see a child. A girl? No a boy. He had the same features, like someone I know. Who was it? He was gorgeous, it was hard not to admit that. He had light brown eyes with lips so red and plump. His skin was pale, but not so pale that made you want to scream and run. But the kind that attracted you to them. He was gorgeous. Period. But at the same time there was something- something- that wasn't quite right. I tried to talk, my voice soft but loud enough for two people. I wanted to keep him, to protect him out of anything that made him cry in the first place. He looked at me, and it took me awhile to figure out this kid was deaf. I screamed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Questions&amp;Answers)<strong>

**DarkAngel109: I don't know, since my parents wanted me to take a sport. I was thinking 'kungfu' since, if anyone saw the Kungfu Panda show. It seemed pretty cool when that panda did that sport. So if you knew how to do kungfu. So my question does anyone know how to do kungfu was intended to know, if it's worth while ^^. Eh? You should really get your profile able to work already, hun. You'll be a great addition to the community ;). And thank you for loving this story. I appericate it. *hugs***

**New-Classic22: Aww, there you go again flattering me. You don't know how much I love you right now :P. :* **

**ScissorLuvCallie: OH MY! OH MY! Your one of my favorite writers *u* Begging on your knees was amazing. You don't know how happy your review made me. xD **

**Meitialove: A friend-classmate of yours knows how. How great is that! :D I always wanted to learn how to do it..but never got the courage to and like I said above, always wondered if it was worthwhile. **

**Black-Love-With-M.M: Does this chapter help you figure out what Beck is going to do? **

**and last but not least:**

**Jade: Your prediction is oddly unique. :) I did enjoy it, although, that isn't it :( I hope you make more prediction, your review makes me oddly interest in what you are going to say. :) **

**(Author note:) **

**I hope this chapter was good for each and everyone of my reviewers since well this chapter was a heck load of drama. :D in my case it was. Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: I hope you enjoyed this chapter the most since you did won the sneak peek :D All of you guys would be wondering why the scene shifted when Jade smiled, it was because she was happy. Get it? The room was pitch black because of all her sorrow. Cat wasn't here, because well, this scene didn't suit her to be in it. Hope you understand. Reviews make me happy ;) Oh and this cliff-hanger was something that could give you hints in the near...chapters. :P I couldn't stop writing, and so here I am. Presenting you, this new chapter.  
><strong>

**Question on my mind is: What do you love about yourself? I mean, come on, everyone has something great about themself :D For instance, Elizabeth Gillies is an amazing singer and actress. (^_^) **


	10. Chapter 10

Jade POV:

I awoke all sweaty. That dream-no that nightmare- was horrible. I shivered.

"I miss him" I mutter, creating myself as a ball. I rock back and forth. _I miss him. _That dream shouldn't make me scare, it shouldn't bring me chills, it shouldn't make me cry. It shouldn't.

"Beck" I croak, my throat is tight and dry. I can't breathe. _Beck_. The door is creaking, I don't dare look. I don't do anything. I just stare at my feet, seeing how my eyes tear up. The door is closed once again, that must be Cat. Nikki is off to her usual play-and-other-talents while Cat is always home, in case I give birth. That is her excuse, but I know her real reason. She wants to be there for me. I sniff a little, using the sleeves of my shirt to wipe away the tears that slip out of my eyes. I wince a little, looking at the room. It's empty, it's hallow. It's not it. I dress myself up, to get some fresh hair. I wave at Cat before I close the door, seeing the way she jolts upright when she sees me out of my room, dressed in black. She nods her head, and waves. I'm walking, my paces are faster. Then, I'm running. I don't know why I do, it just happened. When I finally reach the park, the closest thing I could ever think of that was quiet yet spacious. The park is empty just me and my loneliness. I don't say this out loud, but the trees are beautiful,Beck was the only person I told this to. He would listened and agree, one of the many reasons why I love _him_. Another reason would be- my thoughts are broken, someone taps my shoulder. I turn abruptly, averting my gaze to the guy in front of me.

"What's wrong with you?" I practically shouted, glaring at the man. "W-Wait your that fucking pervert aren't you?" I pointed at him, I decided the first thing when I saw this guy. I would never ever have a thing with him. Hell to the no.

"Pervert?, you must be mistaken" He grinned "My name is Lucky" He offers me his hand, I glare at him. This guy is stupid, pathetic and anything that has the definition of: failure. He might be slightly good-looking but he is nothing compare to Beck. Nothing.

"Oh you'll be lucky if you get to live" I smirk. "You'll be lucky to even walk in the plains of the earth, when I'm through with you"

"So it's a date?"

"Are you deaf?"

"You said 'when I'm through with me', and in my opinion that sounded like an invitation"

"Like I said your deaf"

"Like I said, we have a date."

"No" I reply, my voice is firm. Hands on my hips as one of my feet carries all of my weight.

"Why not?"

"Anything that has anything to do with you, I rather die." I laugh hysterically, seeing the way Lucky winces. I grin at myself.

"Now, don't say that" He pouts, trying to win me over. It's no use though, like I said I rather die than ever go on a pity date with him.

"Oops- it looks like I already did" I was about to continue when he grabs me by my wrist and practically pulls me. I start to kick at him, but it's no use it has no effect on him. I won't give up, I have to protect myself. Most importantly the baby. I'm about to scream for help when I notice it's no use, no one is here.

"What the!" Lucky fell to the ground, his hand once gripping my wrist was now clutching his jaw. I looked up, Beck? Was he really here? with me? Beck was standing before him, smirking at the little bastard.

"Keep your hands off of her" He spat, kicking Lucky stomach before he turns to look at me. "Are you okay?" He asks, I nod, he smiles slightly. Beck and I didn't notice Lucky was off the ground, it was too late though. Lucky already tackled Beck which causes both of them landing on the ground. Lucky throwing countless punches after another. I screamed, there was nothing that I could do. I was pregnant, for god sake.

"Stop!" I cried, just before Beck moved his hands to Lucky arms and twisted it which to my surprise makes Lucky scream in pain. Beck wasn't done yet though, he threw Lucky off of him. The impact was so huge and big, it boomed across the park. I hurried to Beck side, pulling him as we ran. I looked back seeing the way Lucky gets up and curses. I was never going to let go of Beck. When we finally reached my apartment. That's when our breathing seemed to subsided until it was normal. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. His face had some cuts but nothing too serious, I hate to admit this but even with those cuts he was still so damn handsome. I smile to myself.

"How did you know I was there in the park" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nevermind about that, are you okay?" He examined me, looking at my arms and legs.

"Found anything?" I asked, laughing lightly. His touch made me shiver in a good way.

"Nope"

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Don't play dumb with me Oliver" I smirked, crossing my arms. "How did you find me?"

"I just did" I raised my eyebrows.

"Just did, as if"

"It's true" He grinned, nodding his head.

"Like I said, as if." I smiled at him. The man, I couldn't live without was right in front of me. Incredible. "I missed you" I muttered, looking at my toes.

"I missed you too" He whispers, pressing his forehead against mines.

"Your bloody." I stated, using my fingers to wipe off the blood on his cheeks. He was smiling.

"You care about me" He stuck out his tongue, carrying me onto his lap.

"I always did" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"So..."

"So?" I looked at him, my face was without no doubt had a big question mark on it.

"So, we're good." I nodded in approval. He grinned widely, from ear to ear. My stomach grumbled so loudly, I groaned.

"I'm craving for oreos"

"Mmm, we'll buy oreos later" He chuckled, pressing his lips against mines repeatedly.

"I still want an answer though, how did you find me." I broke the kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck, looking at him.

"I err, followed you" His face flushed with embarrassment.

"Stalker." I hiss, biting my lower lip. He raised his right eyebrows, clearly amused about what I'm going to say. "Dear Stalker of mines, I'm in love with you"

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**livvylovesyou: Thank you very much *u*  
><strong>

**grandegomezfan: And what I love about you, is your awesome reviews hun. :) **

**jade: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

**Authors note: Hello, it's Nix again. Thank you for all my reviewers. I hoped you like this chapter, it was a filler. Just wanted to let you guys know. :P I hoped you enjoy this chapter and yeah. If you have any questions about this chapter tell me about it, I'll be sure to reply about it soon. My mind is all filled with ideas about life, xDD Any suggestion? I would want about at least 6 reviews on this chapter. :))) I love you guys all.~EpicNerd out! **


	11. Chapter 11

Jade POV:

"Hey, w-what the hell?" Nikki shouts, looking at me and Beck. She's concern I know she is, her hands are on her small waist. "He's here, really?" She rolls her eyes, as she puts down her hang-bag on the couch, behind her Cat follows. Cat is smiling as usual, but that smile is fading when she sees Beck.

"What's he doing here!" Cat mutters, looking at Nikki as she says this. I roll my eyes.

"He's here because some pervert was trying to steal me!" I explained seeing how Beck is uncomfortable with this situation. I can't blame him. Nikki frowns, but not interrupting at all.

"And well, Beck so happened to be here, and well, he helped me" I shrug, looking between Nikki and Cat. Seeing how Cat smiles slightly, clapping her hands. Indicating she's forgotten all about him hurting me, sensing she understand where I'm coming from she's okay if he hangs around me but Nikki on the other hand, just stares at me. She's nothing like Cat, Nikki is a sophisticated girl, street smart, and is well let's say she's over the top protective of me. We are like sisters. She is pulling out her pointer finger, motioning Beck to follow her out to the hallway. He does as she please. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

I crossed my arm, looking at Nikkolette. I won't give her any nicknames, since let's say we aren't the closest of friends. Actually, she hates me to pieces. Since she found out, that I left Jade. Though I never meant to. I swear.

"You stay away from Jade" She demanded, her eyes bulging out. "You'll only hurt her" She hisses, it takes me so much effort not to shout back.

"I never intended to" I mutter.

"You still caused her pain, though. I don't know if I can trust you not to do this again" She frowned slightly. "Jade is like my sister, if I give you another chance, don't go breaking her heart, making her cry, or_ you _will pay." She laughs evilly, slapping both of my cheeks before she says "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No"

"Then go on, that's the whole reason why we have mouths" She raises both her eyebrows.

"I want you to know my side of the story" I mumbled, grabbing the wrist of her hand, to make her look at me.

"Don't touch me" She shakes her hand out of my grip. "Go on, I'm listening"

"My parents, they wanted me to leave" She nods her head. "If I refused to leave, they would have forced Jade to give up"

"Jade never gives up"

"That's not the point, Nikkolette" I roll my eyes. "They would have forced her to have an abortion" I explain, seeing how Nikkolette twitches at the sound of 'abortion'. She nods her head. That's when I know she gives in, accepts me, well accepts me to go out with her best friend. But I'm not even halfway done when I continue to say "I could never make Jade and the baby go through that, I love them too much. So the only way I could stop it, prevent it was to go to another country. Even if it meant, I couldn't be with Jade and the baby. I would sacrifice my happiness to make them happy. I know-I know- cheesy but it's true. And you would have no idea how much I didn't want to leave Jade." I sigh, looking at her. I hope my words suck through her brain, I hope she understands. Even if it's just a small amount.

"Then why are you here again?" She asks, tilting her head to look at me.

"I couldn't keep my distance, and now I know I could protect them." I grin just a bit. "My parents can't harm Jade and the baby without harming me. If they plan on hurting her, I have a plan"

"And that is?"

"And that is my secret, to keep" She nods her head in understanding.

"You have my permission to date Jade, but don't think I'm still not watching you" She laughs lightly. "She means the world to me, so please, don't hurt her" She smirks. "Go on, have fun with my Jadey before I change my mind" She smiles, crossing her arms. I smile back at her. _Thank you. Thank you. _

* * *

><p>Like I promised to Jade earlier, we are going to go to the store to buy Oreos. Those Oreos that Jade desperately proclaims she craving for. Holding hand in hand with Jade, to the supermarket was heaven. Though, I forgotten how much I missed her, the way her hair falls effortlessly onto her shoulder. The way, I can calm her down when she's about to cause a tantrum. The way how we work things out, with just one kiss and we forgotten what we were fighting about in the first place. Last but not least, I missed the way Jade makes me feel. Her presence alone, is the only thing I need to keep me breathing and alive.<p>

"What were you and Nikki talking about" She says, as we walk into the store.

I rub my right eye, before I finally am looking at her. "Stuff."

"Stuff?" She raises her eyebrows as she takes out a cart.

"Yeah, stuff" I smile, as I nudge her. She rolls her eyes,clearly already knowing I won't tell her what we were talking about. Luckily, she won't push me to tell her. Luckily.

"I decided"

"On what, babe?"

"The baby name is going to be Jack" She says. I stifled a laugh, but not very well, since Jade glowered at me.

"I thought it was going to be Scissor"

"No, Jack" She chuckles softly, grabbing a couple of oreos and throwing it inside the cart.

"What made you change your mind?" I frowned. "I thought you loved the name Scissor"

"You"

"Me?" I pointed at myself, she nods. I was clearly confused, why me?

"Can you be anymore stupid, Beck Oliver" She smirks, reading the confused expression on my face as she grabs countless of foods that she craving and throwing it into the cart. "My name plus yours equals Jack, get the memo?"

I blink a couple of times, focusing, then managed a slur "You thought about me?"

"I always do" She gives me a quick peck on the cheeks. "Now don't say any of those things ever again. I don't want to get any more cheesy then I already am" She smirks.

I wrap my arms around her waist. "I love you" I whisper into her ears. She looks around the room before she mutters something unintelligent. I laugh, despite myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**TheGracie: Jade got to you huh. Lol. Oreos are good stuff! Indeed. :) **

**Jadelyn: Thank you, I hope this chapter still has gotten your attention.**

**DarkAngel109: Oh really, thanks for that. It really means alot ^^ Beck is going to be staying for now. :P **

**Uh: Well, thanks for the pointer hun. :D **

**New-Classic22: Read your story, I loved it. You should update it soon ;) Thanks hun for reviewing ;) **

**Well hello, I am here to ask you what you thought of the chapter. I am currently thinking of making months past since I really want to get to the point where she has the kid and where...the whole point of this story was about. So tell me should I? Are you up to it? :) And what did you thought of the name Jack. So mind to make a review and tell me about it. I really need to know, what my awesome reviewers think :P I love you guysss very much. So the more reviews I get, the faster I will update :3Warning: You should enjoy these couple of chapters since...a little rain will be coming through. Like the quote says you need rain to make a rainbow :P. I know this chapter isn't great, I apologize for my crappy writing. Though, I still hope you enjoyed reading this.  
><strong>

**PS: I wanted Jack as the name because I wanted the baby name to have something not just a name I really liked but something that I could see Jade and Beck doing. Does that even make sense? (Ja)de+Be(ck)=Jack. **


	12. Chapter 12

Beck POV: 3 months later.

"Oh my" Jade shouts "Jack, is kicking. It hurts" She whines.

"A-Are you alright?" I ask, her body has gotten thinner, like the baby had taken all of her - sorta. Her head shots up, her eyes meets mines.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" She growls, pointing at her stomach as she says "Jack is kicking. He's hurting the fuck out of me. And all you can do is ask if I'm alright."

"I'm not use to this" I mutter.

"Neither am I" She frowns, her shouting has decreased. "I think-ah-fuck"

"Kicking?" I guessed, seeing the way she smiles slightly. Let me _repeat_ slightly.

"I can handle this, the baby will be coming soon. Two more weeks" She whispers. " Two more week, I can handle this pain. Two more fucking weeks"

"Is there anything I can do?" She raises her eyebrows, her mouth letting a low whimper.

"No, you have done enough." She mutters, breathing in and out slowly. Her body trembles, she's so skinny. "Your the one that gotten me pregnant, thank you very much"

"Your the one who said you wanted some little Becketts walking in this earth" I bat my eyelashes playfully, trying my best to make her laugh.

"Don't speak of that ever again!"

"Aww, Jadey regrets saying that to me. So I guess, no more kids anymore for us" I smirk seeing the way she frowns.

"I never said that, and don't ever call me Jadey" She hisses, hitting my arm.

"Say your sorry"

"Why do I need to apologize!" She raises her eyebrows. Then, it hits me she can't feel the pain since she's distracted. I smile to myself, if I keep on going. She won't need to feel the pain-for a while-that is.

"You blamed me for making you in pain" I make a puppy face, she rolls her eyes.

"That's not fair" She aburtly says. "Fine, whatever, I'm sorry"

"Thank you" I tilt her chin up, kissing her lips gently. She smiles.

"I have a question"

"Go on, babe"

"Why did you even fall for me in the first place?" She asks, to be honest even I don't know how I fell for her. It just happened.

"I don't know. I just did" I shrug effortlessly. She nods her head, her eyebrows are furrowed close together.

"Can I say something"

"It fucking hurts" She screams. I laugh, rubbing her stomach gently.

"It's okay my Jadey, I'm here"

* * *

><p>I agreed to go with Jade to the park. I protested, but she insisted. I tried to explain to her, that her water could break any minute, and what does she does. Ignore me. Surprise. Surprise.<p>

So here we are, on the ground. Watching the sky.

"Geez, that looks like a bunny" She points in the sky, I look at it. It does.

"Are you scared?" I ask, looking at her. I couldn't stop myself from asking. It was in my mind the whole damn time.

"Not at all."

"Seriously, though are you?" She shakes her head, laughing. "What?" I frown.

"Beckett Oliver is a father, a stupid one at that" She smirks, standing up as she readjust her shirt.

"How am I stupid?" I raise my eyebrows.

She looks at me, her eyes are so wide. Her hands are shaking. "Oh my god..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**TheGracie: Aww shucks, thank you so much Gracie. You want to know something, I haven't written/started on this story yet because of you review. :) I wanted to response to you as soon as possible, but you didn't have a profile so that I could message you :(( Don't worry, as you can see above, I finished the story and it's because of you. you. you. I hope you like it. It's not that great. I know. BTW: Your awesomer than me, babe. Your reviews aren't pointless, I love reading it. Sorry for babbling by the way, but your review was...really enchanting *u* **

**Thanks for anyone else who had reviewed, and liked the name Jack. It's simple but meaningful. Get ready for the next...chapter :D Sorry if it felt like I was in a rush, because actually I was...I really am excited to write a little baby in Bade life. It has been my dream, but that dream will never come true because...Victorious isn't meat to display those things. It breaks my heart. I know this chapter is short-ish but what can I do? I promise the next chapter will be better. Promise and longer at that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please. I want to get at least 70 reviews. :| I know. I'm asking too much. LOL. Check out the picture I made in my profile. I know it's not that great...but I like it. :P  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Jade POV:

My hands are shaking, the world is spinning. My water just broke. Oh my. What am I suppose to do? I'm not ready. I'm not ready.

"Oh my god" I screamed, his eyes widened. As he fumbled for the phone.

"Hello, Hello?" He spoke into the phone. "My wife-my girlfriend Jade, h-h-her water broke" He stammered, his gaze fixed on me. "Hurry please." One nod. "Thank you" He put his phone back in his back pocket. He was concern, he always was.

It felt like a whole day passed, maybe it was just me over-thinking it. After awhile, the ambulance finally came. I would've jumped for joy, if I could. They insisted for me to use the stretcher. I declined, what am I? Paraplegic? Crippled? No. So why would I need-want- that. I shook my hand away, as I climbed into the ambulance. Beck followed behind. Fear crept inside me, for the first time.

"Beck" I held his hand, squeezing it. "I'm scared"

"I know you are" He whispered into my ears. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

I looked up at him, he smiled as he kissed my forehead. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, now hush" I nod my head slowly, as I took deep breaths. The baby was kicking, I bit my lower lips as I thought of other things beside 'the baby' kicking, and how much it fucking hurts. How am I suppose to give birth. I am not ready. I am only a teenager. I don't know how to take care of a baby, much less myself. I am a mess. I am a mess. Beck would be a great father, he's always so caring, calm while I'm the opposite, yelling runs through my blood. Caring isn't even on the same page with me. There's nothing anyone can do to 'solve it' much less a therapist. Ugh. Therapist. Thoughts was scattered all over my head, it all stopped when we finally reached the hospital. I hate the word 'hospital'. When the ambulance door opened, I climbed down. The lady escorted me to the counter, as we exchanged some information. I finally was able to go to my room. IF I was seated in a wheel chair, stupid Beck with his charms to convince the nurses it was the best for me. Yeah right.

After hours and hours of me screaming, and hours of pain. It was time to push.

"Push, Jadelyn, Push" Mrs. Evans says. I try my hardest to push,to let that one push be enough, it wasn't enough. "Push,sweetie" Mrs. Evans urges me. This was harder than I thought, I, Jade West, was sweating because of a baby and not because it was hot but because of a baby. Your pathetic, I tell myself. I bit my lower lips as I push harder, push after push. It wasn't worth. The baby. The baby. It needs to come out. It needs to.

"Push one more time, Jade" She mumbles between her clench teeth. She was frustrated.

I push one more time. A miracle happens, I hear a cry. A cry that brings music to my ears. Beck kisses my forehead as he whispers "You did it". Then that's when everything blacks out.

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

Jade was sleeping, she was tired. I held Jack Ace Oliver. Deciding to give the baby my last name, and the name Ace because let's face it, me and Jade loved combining our names together. The A from her name Jade and ec from my name Beck. Switch c and e and you get Ace. We would be staying in the hospital for about two or three days since Mrs. Evans thought it was best to see if Jade was going to be okay. I agreed. Jack was tiny compare to my big hands, his skin was pale compared to my own. He was perfect.

"Beck" Jade was finally awake,she stretched her body. There was something that I noticed so clearly, her stomach was getting smaller by the minute.

"Yes, babe?"

"Give me Jack" She says between her yawn. "I need to see my little kicker"

I brought Jack to her, carefully placing him into her arms. She grinned. If anyone in Hollywood Arts say this especially Andre, Tori, and Robbie saw her grin they would be scared to hell since they would always say 'when she smiles, she has a plan going on in her head' it's not true though. Well most of the time it isn't. She's a human-being.

"He's cute huh?" I laughed, nudging her. "He's not cuter than me though, right?"

"Nah, he's cuter than you" She smirks.

"Are you kidding me?" I raised both of my eyebrows, I knew the real answer though. In my opinion, he was cuter than me. Way cuter.

"Actually, to me he looks just like you" She mumbled. "So that's..something I can't say" She furrowed her brows together, as she looked at me.

"Don't worry about it babe, we have more years together" I winked.

She grins evilly. "Speaking of more years together, you called me your wife!"

"When did I?" I laughed lightly, I knew I did say that but I didn't know she would catch on it.

"When my water broke" She grinned, cradling Jack in her arms.

"Well, err" I couldn't lie to Jade. I couldn't. "I did"

Jade bursts out laughing. "Geez, I'm not your wife"

"Yet" I included.

"Ugh. When did this conversation started being so awkward" She mutters under her breathe.

"When you said, that I said you were my wife" I explained, her gaze was intense but inside of her gaze was filled with love and warmth.

"Don't mention it" She hisses.

"Anyways, Cat and Nikki will be here. Soon."

She rolls her eyes. "How soon?"

"Very soon" I wink at her, squeezing her knee. She smiled.

"Uhm, mind carrying Jack"

"Sure" I carefully take Jack out of her arms and into mines.

Not too long after our conversation, Jack was still in my arms and Cat,Nikki appears along with Tori. They didn't knock though, they just barged right in with multiple balloons and bags.

"Jadey!" Cat runs toward Jade, hugging her tightly. "Oh my gosh! your so skinny." She giggled, winking as she says. "I like skinny"

"Shush Cat" Nikki places her pointer finger onto her lips "Jade must be tired with all the pushing" Nikki laughs lightly, nudging Tori which Tori replies with a shrug.

"Oh look a baby!" Cat exclaims. "Can I hold him" Cat squeals, grabbing Jack out of my arms before I could respond.

"He's so cute" Nikki whispers, smiling at me and Jade. "You guys make good-looking kids"

Jade rolls her eyes. "Don't ever say that again"

"So..." Tori begins to speak her voice is so soft and lifeless it makes this whole thing awkward. All of our head turns to look at her. "What's his name?"

"Jack Ace Oliver" I say, grinning at Jade which she responds with a nod.

"Cool" Tori bites her lower lips as she smiles forcefully.

Jade growls, looking at her nails as she say. "Why are you here? Who brought you here?" Jade was clearly annoyed, really, annoyed at that. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, I'm sure Tori was here to wish us both luck" I explain, seeing the way she loosen up just a tiny bit.

"Whatever" She muttered. Nikki and Cat just stares, their mouth shaping with a O shape.

"Yeah, exactly" Tori agrees, offering her hand out to Jade before she quickly pulls away. "Jack is really small. How tall is he?"

Jade winces. Her face displays '_are you stupid' expression_. But before Jade could do anything or say anything I answer her question by saying "6.5" Tori nods her head slowly.

"Well, I better get going" Cat mumbles, Nikki nods her head in agreement and Tori just stands there? What's up with that? It seems all three of them want to get out as possible.

"Bye-Bye Jadey and Beckly" Cat waves, handing Jade a balloon before she grabs Jade for a finally hug before she departs. Nikki blows a kiss at Jade and waves at me. Of course. Last but not least Tori nods her head and is the first to leave. Surprise. Surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**DarkAngel109: Chapter 12, Beck was there with her. That's why she says 'Beckett Oliver is stupid' or something like that and he replied by saying how am I stupid. Your review was so long. xD And I'm glad you wrote that long. This shows that you really like this story. (*^_^*) Oh i'm glad you also like the name Jack. Thank you thank you.I hope you like the middle name 'Ace' too. I also thank you for liking the picture, it isn't all that great though. I know, it's a shame that Bade can't have a kid. **

**After 1-2 chapters after this one. I would need to...end the story. Just Kidding. Actually the story won't be sweet anymore but spicy. And well, chaotic? I hope this chapter didn't confuse you...and was actually eventful! I love all my reviewers and CUPCAKES ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

Jade POV:

We finally were allowed to leave. Finally.

"Hurry up Beck!" I shout, he grinned at me. "Your as slow as my grandma"

"I'm carrying our baby" He stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuses. Excuses" I smirked, kissing Jack little fingers.

Beck raised his eyebrows. "Jade West, is being rather sentimental" He opened his mouth in mockery. Winking at me.

"Shut up!" I slapped his arm playfully.

"So where's Jack going to live with you and Nikki and Cat or with me?"

I reply with one word. "None"

"None?, Our baby isn't going to live in the streets" Beck stifled a laughed, cracking another joke. He's on a roll isn't he. NOT.

"I meant, we are going to have our own house or apartment right?" I asked before I continue by saying. "I am going to be your wife, so why wait" I smirked, crossing my arms. He flinched.

"Are you serious" He whispers.

"Dead serious" I kissed his lips sweetly. Stroking his chest before I turn my heels and press the elevator button. He looks at me hungrily, Jack still in his arms.

"Stupid elevator" I screamed, kicking the walls.

"Babe. Jack is sleeping" He looks at me, I mutter something under my breathe.

"I want coffee" I whined, getting off the elevator and toward our car.

"Last time, I checked babe, you wanted oreo" He narrows his eyes as he unlocks the door to our new car, he buckles Jack into the baby car seat.

"Ha Ha, how funny" I say sarcastically, waiting for him to sit his ass down on the driver seat. He comes around the corner and sits down beside me, driving away.

* * *

><p>To my surprised Beck actually listened to me and got me a coffee. We were going to stay in his RV for about a week, maximum. Since, Beck needed a job and I needed to find an affordable house. Luckily, his parents weren't going to be here for two weeks '<em>vacation<em>' is what he told me and he emphasized on the word vacation. We were balancing each-other out. Beck was about to drop out of Hollywood Arts but I told him to be serious and think clearly, he was a gifted and talented guy. So it wouldn't be logical for him to drop out. Saying, if he did I would break up with him. That worked perfectly. I used that as an excuse though, because honestly I didn't want Jack to make Beck lose his dream job of being an actor for my sake and Jack sake. It wasn't reasonable well in my eyes it wasn't.

"I can't believe I'm a parent Beck"

"Well believe it, cause you are" He briefly kissed my forehead as he went to the kitchen. "What do you want? Eggs? Bacon?" He asked.

"Bacon. Eggs, are ugh" He laughed softly as he began to cook. I looked at Jack, sleeping soundlessly in his cradle. He was adorable. "Beck"

"Hmm?"

"Jack is adorable" I mumbled, the words seemed so out of place for me but slipped out of my mouth perfectly. He nods his head, his shoulder-length hair moved ever so gracefully.

"I have a job"

I raised my eyebrows "That's great, as?"

"As a rebel in this new flick" He smiled, placing a perfectly arranged plate in my lap.

"How long are you going to be away from, err, us?" I stuttered.

"Well for at least 8 or 9 hours" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I could quit though, if that's too long for you"

I shook my head, moving my hands in a way to say 'no go ahead'. Calculating the math in my head. "Do what you want, babe, I'm not stopping you" I took a piece of rice and bacon and shoved it into my mouth. He frowned.

"Eat slowly" He says, grabbing the spoon out of my hand and quickly placed the bacon and rice in there. "Say ah!" He smiled at me.

I opened my mouth as he_ carefully, cautiously _shoved the food into my mouth. I chewed the food slowly trying my best not to upset Beck.

"I love you" I say between my chews, he kissed my lips softly.

"You taste like bacon" He chuckled, kissing me one last time. Before, we hear a cry. Jack. I rolled my eyes. I got up and placed the plate on the table, grabbing Jack out of his cradle.

"Hush little baby don't you cry, Daddy loves you and so do I." I sang softly to Jack that day. It was the first time I sang for someone, beside Beck and anything that has to do with 'working' hours. He closed his tiny brown eyes as he abruptly fell asleep. I kissed his forehead, and carefully placed him in the cradle.

"Did you buy any baby food?" Beck stared at me, his eyes widen as he shook his head. "That's just great Beck, just great" I growled, grabbing my cellphone out of my back pocket. Dialing Cat number. Ring. Ring. _Pick up Cat. Pick up_!. Her voice boomed across the speaker of my phone.

"Hey-Hey Jade"

"Mind coming over and bring baby food!" I asked, I hoped my voice didn't give out distress. Since, I never get distress or that's what people say.

"You forgot to bring baby food" She giggled. "How can you not buy baby food?" She chuckled.

"Even I don't know, how_ I _didn't know that I needed to buy baby food" I empathize the word I, since it wasn't me who forgotten but Beck. Beck frowned slightly.

"Kay-Kay, I'll drop it off in Beck RV right?" She asked. "Anyways, I won't be there for long, have a party with Tori and Nikki. I really wished you'll come but..."

"Yeah. Thank you anyways" I mumbled, turning off my phone and throwing it in Beck couch. I sat down, both of my hands covering my face. My emotions took the best out of me.

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

Jade was sitting on my couch, both of her hands buried on her face. I bit my lower lips, it was unusual to see Jade like this. Rare at that. I sat beside her.

"Baby, what's wrong!" I asked, patting her back. She muttered something that I couldn't quite understand. My eyebrows were furrowed close together, I nod my head.

"I mean-how-can you not know Beck!" She muttered under her hands. "We are going to be awful parents" She sighed under her breathe.

"Wait, this is why your all hyped about?" I chuckled lightly. "Being bad parents?, oh baby, your never going to be a bad mother. Neither would I be a bad father. Wanna know why? Because we understand each other, we will work things out." I placed my arm around her shoulder, kissing her hair. As I whisper "We will never make your parent mistake"

"H-How do you know" She stammered.

"I just do" I say, she rubbed her eyes, which ended up messing up her mascara and makeup. As she looked at me, her phone vibrated through her pants. She took it out of her back pocket, it was a text obviously.

"Cat left the baby food. Outside?" She questioned herself, handing me her cellphone. "I'll get it. Be right back" She mumbled. Fifteen minutes passed, she wasn't here? I opened the door. Where was Jade? The baby food wasn't here? She never screamed? She wouldn't leave us right? Cat wouldn't have set her up? Thousands of question filled my head. _No. No. No. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**TheGracie: Aww hun, your the first to review my other story. You don't know how much that means to me. Why cry? All the things I said to you were all true, babe. :D Why scared? I bet you'll do a great job at writing. **

**ohlookitzKutie: Oh no. I was just kidding. :P I wanted to see your reaction. I hoped you like this chapter.**

**New-Classic22: Hmm, Nikki distant? You'll have to see it for yourself, cupcake ;P **

**BadeLover: Thank you. Thank you. LOL. Badass is what I should be aiming for. :D **

**ScissorLuvCallie: Thanks. For loving it Callie. :***

**And all my other awesome reviewers, thank you for reviewing. It means alot to me actually. So make a guess. Did Cat actually set Jade up? Did Jade left Beck? Let me know. And whoever gives out the best guess/ creative guess. I'll give you CUPCAKES. A FREE LIZ. AND a short one sentence peek. ;P YAY! I love you guys. You guys are the best reviewers alive! I know you guys already know by now that...this is when problems are going to be created. :O  
><strong>

**BTW: Does anyone heard the buzz? That we are going to die on May 21? LOL. Only God would know when we shall die. **


	15. Chapter 15

Cat POV:

Why was Beck yelling at me? His words that came out was all muffled into one big word. It all came in a rush. I frowned at him, why was he yelling!

"WhereisJade" He yelled through the phone.

"Huh?" Like I said earlier, I couldn't understand him, he blurted out word after word.

He took a deep breathe, was he running? "Where are you?"

"At a party" I giggled.

"Where?" His tone of his voice, got more husky and annoyed? Was he annoyed at me? What did I do wrong? Oh my gosh.

I answered sadly '"At Tori house"

"Okay. Bye" He hung up. On me! He never does that. What happened? I was pouting in misery when Tori tapped my shoulder. She is so pretty, but not the same pretty as Nikki and Jade. I giggled.

"What's up?"

"Beck is coming" I grinned at Tori. She smiled back at me.

"So, uhm, have you seen Jade?" She asked hesitantly, her loose curls falling effortlessly on her shoulder. It reminds me of curly fries bouncing on a table. HeHeHe.

"Jade? Why would I see Jade? She isn't even here, your so silly sometimes Tori" I touch her shoulders playfully, I continue to laugh. She shook her head, replacing her frustration with a smile.

"Yeah. Of course." She waved her hand. "Beck called me, asking me if Jade was here."

"Are you lying?" I asked her, out of nowhere. I was frowning.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She gulps, raising her eyebrows.

"You look like your lying. Your eyes are bigger than usual." I continue to frown and continue to babble. My father once said I talked too much. Oh wait-back to earth-Cat-Back to earth. I told myself. "It's bad to lie Tori, Father once told me lying get's you nowhere unless your an actress?. Oops?" What did I say? I'm so confused. Tori an actress so she has a right to lie. Oh. My. Gosh. I covered my mouth. Is Tori lying?

"Cat, I would never lie" She frowned genuinely, my mind is so-gaah. It's playing tricks on me.

"Sorry Tori" I muttered, smiling at her. "Don't frown, it's not good for you" She chuckled, nodding her head. She turns to leave, I tap her shoulder. She turns to look at me, eyebrows raised once again. "I can't find my phone. Have you seen it?, I left it in the bathroom since I needed to pee...but it's" I trail off, looking up at her.

"Sorry Cat, I never saw it, I need to go" She places her hand on my shoulder, grinning at me. I don't know why but Tori is really, really pretty. I snap out of my gaze when I hear her heels move forward, away from me. I pout. I barely had time to pout and cry my heart out when I hear music. Music makes me really jumpy. I start to dance, twirling around as I imagine myself as a disco ball. Spinning faster and faster until it snaps out of the string that attaches it to the ceiling and then...right there I fall down. Jade once told me, I was a klutz. I didn't believe her since I wasn't the one to break things at home but my brother. Oh, speaking of Jadey. Is this why Beck was coming here! Because of Jade? Is this what he meant when he babbled those words I couldn't understand. OH! MY! That is why he was here. How can I be so stupid? Jade. Where are you? I'm worried now. I pick myself up as I sit on a chair. Biting my lips. Where are you? Katty can't live without her Jadey...

* * *

><p>Nikki POV:<p>

How did Beck get my number? What did he meant when he said 'Jade's gone'? Jade is never gone. She's not as confused as most girls in this school. I was thinking of what Beck said, as I took a sip of my champagne. No one can kidnap Jade right? Jade is one of those ass-kicking-grabbing people I know. She's smart so no one would be able to convince her. Nothing clicked, Jade was always with Beck. Beck called me. Cat is crying? I peer closer as I see a big red blob moving, tears slipping from her face. I ran toward her, and no, I didn't wear heels I refuse to.

"Cat?" I whisper, taking a seat next to her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "S-S-Someone took my phone." I raise my eyebrows, sipping the champagne as I listened to her words. "J-Ja-Jad-Jade is gone." She wipes her tears as she looks at me sadly. I stop drinking. I stop thinking. What did she say?

"Wait, hold it, Jade is gone" I looked at her, my own eyes itself forming with tears. "What do you mean? She's gone, she can't be gone"

"I'm confused" She sighed heavily, pointing at someone coming towards us. "He's coming" She mutters. I looked at the figure she pointed at. Beck? Jack? He shoved through the crowd as he made his way toward us. The closer he came, the closer he looked like he was dying. Slowly by slowly. I stood up, Cat did too.

"Where is Jade!" His voice wasn't mad or anything but filled with genuine curiosity and was worried.

I bit my lower lips. Wiping my eyes from my new forming tears. "I don't know" I whisper to myself, however Beck hears this. He holds onto Jack tighter, shifting his foot every few seconds. He's shaking.

"You texted her Cat, where is Jade!" He sounded so desperate, I couldn't stand to look at Cat and Beck at their vulnerable state. Jade where are you?

"I never texted her" Cat screamed, her voice was cracking with every word she said.

Beck raised his eyebrows, he never responded to us. Just walked away. Where was he going? Cat turned to me, embracing me as her tears flow. I did the same. Don't do this to me Jade...

* * *

><p><strong>(Resopnses from me to you)<strong>

**DarkAngel109: Another long review. *Author clapping her hands* Thank you for that well described 'guess' LOL. But no that's not it. :(**

**BadeLover: Don't worry, I will write a time where it actually shows Jack developing ;) I love it when I can do something for my reviewers. Thank you. :* **

**TheGracie: Aww. THANKS for saying that Babe :D You tried to make an account but FanFiction has not sent you anything? :O I need to report this. lol. But seriously...FanFiction should hurry up and approve you. :) I should kiss you right now, for actually liking my new story. You are the best and I officially calling you pancake babe. Since I really like pancakes. xD **

**New-Classic22: Hahahaha. Great predicition hun ;P This chapter is for everyone who reviewed and for you too. Classic. Classic. Classic. :D**

**AbbySciutoRoxMySox : That's pretty weird and cool. I wished something like that happened to me. All I got was a cloudy day here in Hawaii. Sucks. **

**Thank you for reviewing and for anyone has reviewed on my other fanfiction 'Nothing' I really appreciate it. Please check it out. ;) So give me your guesses, unfortunately, I couldn't pick anyone who had the best guess they were all great! I appericate each and every one of you guys because this is my first fanfiction and I gotten this much reviews! How awesome is that. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. BTW: Don't you agree that Cat mind is so messy in this fanfiction of mines. lol.  
><strong>

**VIRTUAL KISSES AND VIRTUAL WEDDING CAKES WITH BECK AND JADE :DDD Don't forget Jack too. ^^ **


	16. Chapter 16

Beck POV:

I was back in my RV, Jack was in his cradle. I was about to call Jade, but I quickly remembered she gave me her cellphone. Wait, her cellphone? I checked her messages.

_To: Jade_

_From: Cat_

_I left the baby food outside of the RV. Check it out._

Something about this message didn't 'fit' Cat, plus Cat would never lie she was too innocent to do such a thing. I closed my eyes tightly, as the cellphone made a _thud_ sound when it slammed against the floor. I thought back to the conversation I had with Nikki and Cat.

_"I never texted her" Cat screamed, her voice was cracking with every word she said._

I came to a conclusion, I'll text this person first. See what they want, and when things get out of hand. I'll call the cops. I hope by then I'm not too late. Jadelyn West-Oliver, I love you.

_What do you want? _I pressed every letter carefully on the keyboard of her cellphone. After a minute or so, the person-no-that freak texted back.

_So you figured your girlfriend, got lost. Kindnap. Clever. _My teeth was clenched tightly, I was done with texting this little piece of crap. I wanted to call this person. I dialed the number. The freak answered as soon as 3 seconds were done.

"Where's Jade?"

"What do you mean?" The voice was a girl, she was laughing hysterically.

"Where is Jade?"

"Honey, I don't know what you mean?" She plays it cool, her voice is so rehearsed it's like she does this so many times. Who is she?

"Why do you have Jade? Why do you have Cat phone?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"One question at a time. And I'll only answer one, because after this. I might be too busy" She chuckles, but I know her patience is running thin. "Choose, Beck"

It didn't took me long to decide on what I wanted to ask "Where is Jade?"

"Here of course. Do you want to talk to her?" She asked, knowing right away I would. I hear moving. She was moving? "Talk Jade. Talk. Beck, wants to hear your lovely voice"

"Jade?"

"B-Be-Be-Beck h-h-help. LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU FREAK!" The girl behind this was harming Jade? Was she harming her?

"Tell me what you want! Just don't hurt her please!" I begged, my voice was desperate.

"Anything?" She asked, her nails clanked against the desk. Behind her Jade shouted 'no'.

My voice was shaky, I took a deep breathe. "Yes"

"Meet us at the alley beside the club. No polices, or she's dead" After that she hung up, I slumped down. Jade. Don't worry. I'll save you, even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I don't recall what happened. All I know is that, my head hurts. I hated it. Which is odd, since I like pain. Alot. I looked at the girl across from me, I was in prison. Or to my view it looked liked it, being kept in a cage wasn't what I would call 'amazing'. I heard her talking, of course she's talking but to whom? "Yes boss, her snotty little boyfriend called, he wants his girlfriend back." She laughed, tucking her hair under her ear. I couldn't get a glimpse of her face since my view wasn't really that great and the fact she kept on moving and was wearing a hat wasn't going to help me in this situation. Anyways, who wears a hat in a place? Her voice though is childish and squeaky. Who is she?

I blinked a couple of times, come on Jade. Think. Think. Think. But then I realized this, why should I be thinking about this little-I won't say it-deep breathe Jade. Deep breathe. I shouldn't be thinking about her when I could be thinking of a plan to get out. Number one, keep on yelling. Nope, already tried that earned me a good deal of whooping. Number two, pretend your dead. The corner of my mouth began to lift up into a grin. Bingo. Aren't I brilliant? The fact of me being an actress and the fact that they wouldn't even bother to do anything about it since they are pretty much scaredy cats. I mean who kidnaps someone getting baby food for her kid? Anyways, back to the topic. They are scaredy cats. They'll leave me alone in this cage, run away and save their own lives from getting arrested. Simple but brilliant. First things first though, I need to get something? Sharp? Something that doesn't show I'm faking anything, Blood needs to splatter so of course I would need to cut myself. Which isn't a problem for me, not anymore it isn't. I took a deep breathe as I watched the girl in front of me talk to her 'boss' through the phone. She turns to look at me, phone still held.

"Your boyfriend coming. But?-"

"But?" I bit my lower lips, raising my eyebrows.

"The boss want's to meet you first" Then I swear to my own grave, I wanted to kill myself right there and then. I backed away slowly, shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to:<strong>

**My best friend MagicPanda, who is actually to my surprise is my best friend in reality. Didn't know she made fanfictions too. (=^_^=) Check her out. She's brilliant. This chapter is dedicated to her and my loyal reviewers and these are some of them who reviewed daily or whenever I updated. ohlookitzKutie. DarkAngel109. TheGracie. ScissorLuvCallie. BadeLover. I appericate everything you guys write. You are the bomb! **

**So tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and so on. I hope you guys liked it? And yeah. I hope this chapter isn't awful, since I just got back from school and all. The more reviews, the more Bade moments ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

Jade POV:

I didn't know what to do. My plan of pretending to kill myself wasn't going to happen, not when I'm suppose to meet the boss. Not so soon, it isn't. Maybe, If I could get a sharp object. Then, it would work if not I would just die right there in the arms of a stranger. Even if I didn't want to, because I couldn't predict the intentions these weirdos had for me. I shuddered. I was thinking of an excuse, an excuse that was good enough. I bit my lower lips.

"Why should I meet your boss" I hiss as I was glaring at her.

She smirked behind her hat, looking up at the ceiling as she say "Because if you don't, bad things will happen" She laughs, her hands tapping the desk in front of her.

"Why should I be scared of low-lives like you" I snickered, crossing my arms. My voice strong and firm but inside I'm trembling. I'm a wreck.

"Cause low lives like me tend to kill people. Especially you, people who tend to get what they want. And think just because they have a pretty voice that they can just do whatever they want. WRONG!" She begins to shout, her veins popping out of her neck. I shrug, pretending her words doesn't affective me. But it does. She sees this in the corner of her eyes. She begins to speak once again,when someone knocks the door. She turns abruptly,flicking a photo of Beck and Jack into my cage, trying to scare me to inform me, she can kill them, before she opens the door. How did she get this picture of them? How did I ended up here? I glance at the picture before my eyes wander onto this freak before me and a guy? Was this the boss? No. _She _is yelling at_ him_. Why? She turns around her hat falling onto the ground so flawlessly. Then that's when it hit me. I covered my mouth in shock? Why her? Why is she doing here?

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

I had a long list of what to bring and what not to bring for example. Do I leave Jack with Nikki and Cat, Call them to come over? I decided on a yes to that. Do I bring some red liquid with me? Yes. Just in case. Do I bring my cellphone? Uhm, that's a no brainier. Yes. Wallet? Of course. I placed my cellphone in my back pocket and the red liquid on my front pocket. Leaving the wallet to be placed in my left front pocket. The paper where it had the location of the place was left in the table, deciding I didn't need it anyways. I pulled the cellphone and dialed Nikki number.

"Mind coming over?" I asked, Jack was still in the cradle.

"Why?" Her voice was filled with curiosity.

"I need to err, do something. Take care of Jack in the meantime please"

She was muttering under her breathe before she says "I'll come over, I suggest I need to bring Cat too?"

"Yeah. Thanks Nick"

"Welcome" And that's all it took for Nikki and Cat to come. I bet they knew, I was trying to find Jade since they came as soon as possible. Cat still in her pajamas which made me laugh lightly. It's afternoon, why is she still in her pajamas? And Nikki dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans. She smile at me before she motions me to go, Cat waves and says 'Good luck'. Before I was out the door. I glanced at a picture of Jade, I placed the week before she was kidnap. She was smiling. Actually smiling. I smiled weakly,before I closed the door behind me. I need all the luck, I can get. I hopped into my car, driving away to my destination.

* * *

><p>The place was filthy, I coughed. Biting my lips as I tried to think clearly? They weren't going to kill Jade right? I was about to get back inside the car when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. Seeing a man whom I didn't recognize appear before me. He was certainty working for them. No doubt.<p>

"Your Beck?" I nodded my head, taking a deep breathe.

"You have the money?" The man asked. I nodded my head once again. "Hand it over, and then you can have your girlfriend back"

"I want to see her first"

"Hand over the money first" He insisted, he took one big step to cover the distance between us. I hesitantly took my wallet out, handing him the money. He grinned at me, his grin wasn't friendly but creepy. He had no front teeth. None. I flinched just a bit. "Take him out, boys" My eyes widen. Multiple hands gripped on me. I was tricked oh crap! _Jade, I'm sorry. Jade, I'm sorry._ Sorry for not being clever enough, for not being able to save you. But most importantly for letting you down. I kicked multiple times and was punching every face that was touching me but it wasn't enough because right after that the man I gave the money to. Took out a gun and aimed it at me. "Get in the van or your dead" I stepped back slowly, getting into the van and as soon as I did they stepped on the gas. Where am I going?

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you) Not in any order. Just so you know. I love you all. Each of you guys get a special unique quotepoem from me that I found in the internet. LOL. If you don't have one, that doesn't mean I love you any less.  
><strong>

**TheGracie: Pancakes your prediction was auh-mazing ;) I'm waffles, then I must be yummy. hehehe. We are the perfect Waffles & Pancakes \m/ ~"I would thank you from the bottom of my heart, but for you my heart has no bottom." **

**DarkAngel109: Yes Y-O-U are the bomb. Take a guest, but you don't need to guess that long hun. Since I'll reveal it soon. I promise, so don't need to do anything CRAZY. lol. Hope you get better sweetie. ~"Hope you'll soon be feeling fine The way you were before Because things just won't be the same. Until you're well once more." **

**MagicPanda: I mention you because you are special to me. :P That is a no brainier answer, lol. ;) Update your story soon. ~"You are my best friend who brings out the best in me." Cheesy but it's true :D **

**BadeLover: It's more complicated then you think, I hope this gives you hints on who it is. *wink, wink* And you are welcome you deserved it, :* ~ "You are the chocolate chips in the cookie of life." **

**iluvpercabeth: I know that sentence was confusing, but I hoped you get the picture. xD Thank you for saying that. I'll edit that as soon as I can. **

**YoursTruly13: Cheers to you too. ;D THANK YOU. THANK YOU. **

**Thank you guys all for reviewing. I'm almost close to 100 yay! I'm so happy about that. :DD You DarkAngel109, Pancakes, MagicPanda, BadeLover, ohlookitzKutie, iluvpercabeth, ScissorLuvCallie. I couldn't do it without your fabulous reviews and your support! You are the bomb, you are the paper to my 're the peanut to my butter. You're the star to my burst. :P And to all the others you guys are just great. I hope this chapter was okay for you guys. And all...since, I couldn't give it away that quickly. I hoped you enjoy the quotes I found in the internet. Some are cheesy but it made me think of you. xDD Thank you. Thank you. **

**PS: Making scrambled eggs and feeling like a chef ;D Oh yeah! \mm/ **


	18. Chapter 18

Jade POV:

The memory of the Karaoke Dokie, where she and Hayley singed their songs entered my mind. I gulped, remembering all the things I did to them there.

"Tara?" I looked at her, my eyes are wide. "Why are you doing this?" I ask, which was quite a dumb question since I already knew why. But still.

She snickers at me, she crosses her arms. "Easy, you defeated me and Hayley in her own father club" She says between her clench teeth. "And what better way to take revenge, on Jade West. The best of the best in Hollywood Arts"

I looked at her, tears forming in my eyes. I took a deep breathe. "Look, it wasn't my fault. You and Hayley, didn't have talent" I say, which makes her face turn red- no not in embarrassment but by anger. She opened the door of the cage, grabbing my arms as she throws me. Throws me so strongly, I hit myself on the wall. Her heels clanging on the floor as she leans towards me.

"Listen carefully, talk one more time. Your dead" She's pulling my hair, opening the door as she looks at the two approaching men. One I recognize immediately Lucky. I gape. She whispers into my ear 'I'll have more fun with you later." before she turns her attention to Lucky and the other guy. "Take her to the boss." She smiles sweetly letting go of me. As if I was a slave. "The boss doesn't like waiting" They nod their head as Lucky carry me on his shoulders. I try to kick but the more I do, the more squeezing I get. I try hard not to cry, but the more I try, the more I want to cry. Jack? Beck? Can you hear me? I'm slowly going to die, I just know. I just do. I won't die without a fight though. I refuse to be a wimp.

"Let me go Lucky!" I screamed.

"Why would I? After all the punching your boyfriend did. Fuck no" He spat, he was grinning. Happy that he could do this. Happy he could cause me in pain.

"Just let me go." I tried to push myself out of his grasp, but ended up making him more excited. He whispered into my ears "Calm down. I swear, I won't do it to you that hard plus the boss wants to meet you first, before all the sexual parts begin" My eyes widen. What was he talking about? Do it? No. No. No. I'm not going to have sex with this pervert. Boss? Was the boss a he? or a she? I sighed heavily.

"Please don't do this" I begged, no matter how much I hated begging it was the only thing I could think of. He ignored me as he loosened his grip, opening the door to a room I have never saw before.

"Boss, she's here" He grinned at me. I bit my lower lips as I turn around to face this 'boss'. Why is this happening to me?

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

I must've slept during the whole thing because right after I opened my eyes. The man opened the door for me,when they parked in the location. I got out, looking up at the place. Noting that this place looked so normal, you wouldn't picture kidnappers in this place or who else knows. Rapist? Freaks? Weirdos? And anything else that's add up to: NOT normal. Immediately though, they handcuffed me. All of the men inside that van, was surrounding me, to keep me from running perhaps. I slowly went inside the place. It was dark, the hallways were so small. I glance at the man I gave my money to. He smiled at me, not in a friendly way but in a way _I'll- kill-you-but-I'll- be-kind-enough-to-do-it-fast_ look.

"Where does the boss say he wants him to stay?" One of the men asked.

"To the nearest room you can find to her place. The boss wants _him _to see his girlfriend die in front of his eyes. It's pay back time." The man I gave my money said. And when he meant by him he meant by me. My lips trembled ever-so-slightly. Jade, are you okay? Baby, don't die on me okay. After the silent walking and their creepy faces looking at finally threw me into a dark-pitch-black room. It reeked, like someone died in here. I closed my eyes, then opened them once again. Then I remembered something. My cellphone! My fucking cellphone!

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you) <strong>

**DarkAngel109: I am really excited for that episode actually. :D Seddie and Bade are there so why shouldn't I? :P **

**BadeLover: My scrambled eggs turned out okay. xD Wasn't the best I made but was okay. Maybe we can cook with each other sometimes. lol. Jk ;) **

**TheGracie: I updated so don't die. LOL. Is there anything I can do? to help you? Maybe give me your yahoo, then we can talk about it there pancakes. i'm your favorite author. WOOT! that made me so happy. I wish, I'll keep you entertained since I want to stay your favorite ff author. lmao. I feel so selfish now :O **

**MagicPanda;Becca: YAY! :3 Thanks for everything. really.**

**Author Note: OhlookitzKutie your pretty funny aren't you? ;) Well, the boss isn't revealed yet. Since, I wanted you guys to at least think of who it was :) I hoped none of you guys did anything that could harm yourself (points at DarkAngel109, TheGracie). THANK YOU BADELOVER AND MAGICPANDA AND BECCA;OHLOOKITZKUTIZ. For those awesome reviews and all the others who had reviewed in my story 'Nothing' and 'Impossible Unbelievable'. \m/ THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY LONG. AND! Some secrets will be revealed that can kill you. :O**

**Ps: Should I get a twitter? Do you recommend it? LOL. I'm really thinking of making one but..not quite sure?**


	19. Chapter 19

Beck POV:

I patted the back of my pockets, where is my cellphone? Don't tell me they took it. Oh, geez, they took it! Then I knew right there, there wasn't anything I could do.

I thought I could save Jade but ended up endangering both of us more.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

Blond hair and curly hair. Melinda Murray was the boss? I furrowed my eyebrows together as she moved closer to me. Placing her pointer finger on my chin.

"You must be wondering why you are here" She snickered, her nails are so sharp it slices through my face and creates a small cut. I glare at her, I don't dare beg for her mercy.

"Why am I here?" I raise my eyebrows, taking a deep breathe as Lucky closes the door leaving Melinda and myself alone in the room.

"I remember the time when Beck got a role in one of my movies. And I was the main star." She grinned at me, tilting her head. "Do you remember as well?"

I roll my eyes as I nod my head. "How couldn't I?" I muttered under my breathe. "You fired my boyfriend. One of the best actors out there"

She smiles at me, her hands on her hips when she says "Too bad such a beauty has to go to waste. Tsk. Tsk" She shakes her head, she was referring to me. Trying to indicate that I would soon be gone, out of the plains of the earth. Forever. "Where was I? Before you began to talk?" She looks at me.

I stare blankly at her. Saying nothing as I watch her think in her own puny brain.

"Oh right, I was the main star. Then out of nowhere, your friend-"

I interrupt her "She's not my friend" I snickered.

Her jaw tightens "Do you want to die early?" I shook my head slightly. "That's why I thought, so stop interrupting me. So anyways, your friend what was her name again?" I rolled my eyes, knowing for a fact she's waiting for me to tell her.

"Her name is Tori"

She smirked watching me as she says "Your friend Tori tries to stands up for your boyfriend wrong-doings which causes him to get fired by yours truly."

"You were in the wrong. He said the line perfectly fine" I hissed.

"Do you want to die early?" She repeats stepping closer to me. I sigh softly, shaking my head once again. She begins to speak once again "While I was on set, on a specific day, a crew member was directed to fire an arrow at a wall on the set when I was suppose to be saying my line, was suppose to say something. And then just then your friend-what was her name- oh right-Tori goes to talk to me, but I refuse to talk to your little amateur friend. That's when one of my crew members shoots an arrow in my hand. IN MY HAND!" She screams, showing me the scar on her hand. She shakes her head slowly.

"How does it have anything to do with me?" I ask, crossing my arms as my eyes look at her from tip to toe.

"You interrupted me once again" She raises her eyebrows. "Don't make me lose my temper, sweetheart." She smirks, cleaning her nails as she says "Tori get's the lead role. Replacing me all because of your boyfriend saying a line wrong and I was just simply correcting him! Such an amateur your boyfriend is!"

I wince slightly about to start screaming at her when she begins to talk once again. "Beck thinks of you as his treasure, his let's say-good luck-charm. With you gone, he would suffer in pain. That's my plan to kill you, to see his life crumble into the ground. Little by little." She smiles at me, stroking my cheeks as she says "But then, I thought that wouldn't be so nice. So I thought why won't we give you a chance. Let your boyfriend die with you, not at the same time-but-for the same reasons." She chuckled, breathing slowly and steady."Your here because your Beck girlfriend-love of his life- and you did cause one of my employs some stress since you won against a competition when she was undefeated. tsk. tsk. AND for Beck, for being a careless actor. I'm just nice enough to not include Tori into this"

I step back, looking at her. "Y-Y-You have to be kidding me, the polices will arrest you for murder!" She slaps my face. The pain stinging so much. I nearly scream.

She grabs a gun out of the back of her pocket. "They won't need to know, it'll be our little secret"

"Tell me how you got Cat phone!" I asked her trying to distract her. Trying to act like Cat for once. Hoping my acting skills are going to be paid off. Hoping for a miracle to happen. Someone to save me.

She chuckled, her blonde curls bouncing. Enjoying the fact that I'm so desperate to make my way out of this. "Easy, Cat is such a hmm, stupid-no-that word doesn't show how stupid she is- well- anyways she didn't mind one of my employers to borrow her phone." She smirked, but I know she's not halfway done. Not even close. "After that when I made sure she drank so much, that made her want to go to the bathroom. Her mind is so complicated she forgets what she does or doesn't. Then that's when I decided I snap into action, and made one of my employs that are about her age to flirt with her. You know the usual. And just like that she's already thinks she left it in the bathroom. Any last words?" She winks at me, aiming the gun right at my head before she says to the door "Bring out the boyfriend!" Out of the corner of my eyes, Beck's here. I was shocked, how did he come here? Beck? He's looking at me with his eyes full of pity and love. Both of his hands are handcuffed. Leaving me, him and the little skank in the room only. I look at Beck knowing I'm going to die now-knowing there's nothing Beck can do. I close my eyes before I whisper 'I love you Beck and Jack'

My eyes shot open when I hear Beck.

"Don't shoot her! Don't shoot!" He begged, his eyes were spilling with tears? His voice was unsteady. He was literally on his knees.

Melinda looked at him, her gun still pointed at me. I gulped. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because she's not the one who caused all this. I did" He explains, his eyes wandering on me. His gaze are sending butterflies in my stomach. "Kill me, just don't kill her. Please."

Melinda places her hand over her chest. "Oh how sweet of you, but it'll be better if Jade went to heaven right?" She says sarcastically "Actually, I was going to kill you both. _Was._ But you ruined everything Beck. So I shall start in plan A, to kill Jade first" She smirked, her serious face is back on. She kissed her gun one last time aiming it at me. This is it. I thought. Prepare to die, at least Beck was here right?

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

I needed to do something. Anything. I can't make her kill Jade. No. Without Jade, I rather die. I rather be alone then be with anyone but her. As soon as Melinda fired the gun. I got up from my knees, ran, as fast as my legs were able to. Running so fast that I was able to make it, to sacrifice my life for Jade. I used my own body as an armor for Jade life. She's everything and I am nothing. This isn't the end for her but the end for me. I fell onto the ground, the bullets shooting inside my body like a rock crushing itself into the ground. I couldn't breathe, and all I saw was red. Jade was in front of me, she was crying. Melinda I didn't know where she was, if she was here. Jade didn't show any affection or emotion that she was scared for herself but for me. And only me.

"Baby you'll make it. Baby you can do it." She says repeatedly as she smiles at me, brushing my hair out of my face.

She struggled tearing it up in fractions big enough to wrap around my waist. Just when I was about to feel as if she was giving up, she took one more glance at me before the shirt was torn in half, tying the shirt around my waist. Where the bleeding seem to start and where it didn't seem to stop. She was shaking so much. She was scared.

I raised both of my hand to touch her face. Since both of them were both handcuffed still. "I. l-lo-love" Those three words I couldn't even say, my breathing slowed down coming to an eternal stop. Blood was pouring out of my mouth, I looked at her eyes for the last time, trying to keep her in my memory. She held my hand tightly.

_And _

_just_

_like _

_that  
><em>

_everything_

_turned_

_black._

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**BadeLover: Did I surprise you? I knew everyone was expecting Sinjin, Tori or Hayley to be the boss. But as I think of it, Tori is too...hmm...nice and in my point of view she wouldn't be one of those demanding people that could actually be a boss. and Hayley is just an awful person all that comes out of her mouth is just blahblahblah. lol. So I didn't make her the boss and last but not least Sinjin is just a creep, in my mind I don't see people respecting him but actually bullying him. So he was a absolute NO to me. Don't die please. If you die, I'll be in so much pain. :P But seriously though. (serious face on) I would be. I just hope we don't burn the place down if we ever cook ;) **

**TheGracie: You found out who the 'boss' was. But there's more to the story you'll find out in the later chapters...I'll hand you my yahoo. I'll sacrifice. lol. nikki_duuh is my yahoo id. You should make a twitter soon and I'll follow you pancakes :) Don't hurt yourself oh please! LOL. **

**DarkAngel109: Did I shock you? I wanted something that no one would ever expect. Bade or Seddie? I say BADE \mm/ but I can't help but love Seddie as well. Sweet and spicy both Bade and Seddie has. LOL. :) Aww, you made me have this huge grin on my face for saying I am your favorite author and for my writing skills xD I swear, if my little sister saw me smiling she'll start saying 'what's wrong with you'. OMG. Tattoos :O What kind? lmao. jk. You read my new story Nothing. Awesome, well it was meant to confuse the readers. And it looks like I did : I did know that some people shipped Robbie and Jade but haven't actually acknowledge it. Since I'm not a fan of that shipping. Bade all the way baby. \mm/  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade : Oh my gosh! You came back and reviewed to me. :O for a moment there I thought you got bored of my fanfiction. lol. :P But thank you. **

**ScissorLuvCallie: Okie doki. I would love to know yours too. I'll follow you as well. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Hello, everybody. Thank you for reviewing and making my day great. You made me very jumpy. :) It would be a great help if you helped me on twitter, since I'm trying to get the hang on it. I have no followers there yet, since I am new. :D Anyways my twitter is: EpicVanillaSky and if you want to contact me. Also, need help on anything you can contact me on my yahoo too. I would gladly help each of my reviewers if I could. lol. Cheesy...and mushy...o_o what am I becoming? lol. jk. but...I would love to help you guys with your problems or you can even write a whole story of your life and I'll try to read it. \mm That is my thank you to everyone. So please don't hesitate to ask me for help and to tell me things :D ****I DON'T BITE maybe if your yummy. ;) NO PROMISES!  
><strong>

**PS: I feel bad for not knowing your names in reality. :| So mind telling me? if not, it's cool. I just wanted to actually talk to you as a friend and not just a reviewer. :) **

**PSS: I hoped you enjoyed the story and like I promised it's long! :) **

**PSS: It's so weird is that I find multiply people adding me to their list of favorite authors and I never got a chance to...thank them. LOL. and haven't gotten a chance to actually find out that people other than my reviewers, notices me. xD SO THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS! AND thought it was alright. or good that made you actually give me a shot and listed me on your favorite authors. YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY! :) THIS STORY ISN'T GOING TO END SO SOON. :P i'll stop writing right now...  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Cat POV:

Nikki just called the cops ten maybe even eleven minutes ago. I don't know why. Ever since, Beck left and the fact I found the paper where it had the location of the place where Beck might be and decided to show it to Nikki. She all of a sudden, thought it was a good idea to call the cops. I didn't tell her to stop, she can do whatever she wants. I'm not good with numbers, but I am an expert at reading minds. When Nikki said 'Oh my gosh' I knew she was going to do something weird because every time someone says 'Oh my gosh' it means something read the addresses to the cops, she kept on nodding her head and finally said 'thank you' as she was hanging up her phone and just looked at me for a long time.

"Yes?" I finally spoke up, my voice was soft and childish. I was worried.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "The police will handle it. They're going there to protect Beck and Jade." She smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I don't want Beck and Jade to die!" I begin to cry, then out of nowhere Jack begins to cry. I turn around, looking at Jack. He's so cute with his small tiny feet-wait-snap out of it-this is about Beck and Jade. I wipe away my tears as I walk towards Jack cradle. Carrying him and holding him tight to my chest. I felt slightly better,though l felt Nikki eyes on me the whole time. I wonder why.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

Beck eyes rolled back into his head. I looked at him, placing my hand on his neck. Trying to find a pulse, trying to find something that shows he's alive. I'm trying so hard, I'm trying so hard- so why isn't it working? I press my head against his chest, no matter what I did he isn't breathing, no pulse, nothing. I stared at him, don't die on me Beck Oliver. You said you would never leave me again, so why are you doing this to me! I was finally sobbing.

_You. _

_Can't. _

_Do. _

_This. _

_To. _

_Me. _

My head shot up slightly when I heard sirens? Polices are coming! How did they find me and Beck? I ask myself as I got up quickly and tried to make Beck stand up, placing his arms around my head so I could drag him there. Maybe, just maybe by then I can save both of our lives_. You can do this, you can do this. Just open the door of this room and scream._ When I finally got to the door of this room, and finally began to scream that's when I heard doors opening and guns shooting. They wouldn't shoot me and Beck though, since we were bloody and that could maybe give them a hint that we are the victims. When they finally saw us, they quickly motioned us to go outside. Though, they had to call the ambulance for Beck, since he was wounded badly and he might...might...not...make it...I blinked back tears, covering my mouth when I heard the ambulance coming. As soon as I saw them make a turn to our street, they quickly got off and got out their stretcher, taking Beck out of my hold and carried him onto the stretcher. I couldn't come in with him, they didn't want me to. I wonder why. I turned around when one of the police officers said he needed to take me back home since i wasn't wounded at all. I nodded and got in, my thoughts entering my mind. What if Beck doesn't live? What will I do? Can I handle it? What about Jack? I can't be a single mother, I'm already an awful mother as it already is. I sighed heavily. I need Beck, I really do. I need him because I love him and without him there is no reason to ever be here aside from Jack.

There's not even a reason to never ever try to find love again. I stared at my hands, he got shoot because of _me_. Stupid me. I got so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice we were already in front of Beck RV. I thanked the police officer softly.

"We'll try to find the criminal" The police officer said, smiling at me.

"I already know who she is" I said blankly, just staring at him. My whole body felt like I already died, like a part of me rotted without Beck.

"And who is she?" He took out his shades and looked at me his eyebrows raised.

"Melinda Murray"

"Melinda Murray? Are you sure kid?" He asked as he was smirking, giving away he didn't trust me.

"Positive" Was the last thing I said before I turned around and entered Beck RV. To my surprise I find Cat holding Jack in her arms and Nikki fast asleep. Hearing the sound of the door closing, Cat turned her eyes were puffy. She held Jack in her arms still as she ran and gave me a hug.

"Your alive!" She screams, smiling at me. That smile that should always be in _her _face.

I nodded my head. "Yeah"

"Wheres Beck?" She ask, her face growing worried and curious.

I shrug "I don't know. I don't know if he's alive or dead. I don't know" I breathed heavily my eyes filling with tears as I fell to the floor.

Cat covered her mouth "Jade, it's going to be alright"

"It's NOT going to be alright. It's not, what if he's dead. Can I ever live another day?" I asked, covering my face with my hands sobbing so much everything around me turn into a complete blur and nothing but Beck entered my mind.

_Jack, how can I tell you if dad ever dies? _

_How can I? _

_Is it my fault he died? _

_Will Jack hate me for this? _

Beck. Please be alive. I need you. _He_ needs you.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**jadelyn: Don't cry, I swear I'll make this a good Bade fanfiction for all my reviewers so don't cry please. :D**

**Cat/DarkAngel109: So your regretless huh? ;) That's a good thing. Thank you for saying I'm your favorite author that means so much to me Cat. xD Aww, hunny I wish you the best for real. I prayed for you, I hope it helps. I hope you get better and I hope those pickles help you get well. lol. TinyToya was the one who said Cat was like a whore? What right does she/he have to say that. Ugh. I hate this jerk, whoever she/he is. They shouldn't be judging a book by it's cover. Cat doesn't dress like a whore, since when did she? I am as totally mad about it as you are...Pfft...I feel like punching that person whoever said that. BTW: I LOVE YOU. AND FOR SURE YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS ALL TIME 3**

**TheGracie: That was my idea to shock you. :))) I hope you don't hate me for that ;)) Aww. I know, I am currently following you, Pancakes like a stalker. LOL. JK. Your name suits you, you are grace. You bring grace to my life. xP Now, I think I shall stop typing since I'm getting cheesy :P **

**BadeLover: Thank you for saying I'm your favorite author Allie. Your reviews always make my day no kidding. xD This cooking show of ours should be called "Burnfanstic" a odd name for a cooking show. :P **

**imsantiago: Your review did not bore me. It was absolutely entertaining. You have a great mind if you actually thought of Melinda, dear ;) Thank you for saying this story is amazing because for sure the author thinks YOU are amazing. :"**

**ohlookitzKutie: Already followed you hun. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<br>So everyone is wondering did Beck die? Well you find out 1-2 chapters for now. :D I hope this story is still catchy and isn't boring you :\ I thank you for all my reviewers and friends especially Pancakes, Cat, Allie, Ange, ohlookitzKutie; imsantiago; New-Classic22; secretparamour; livvylovesyou; YoursTruly13 and Callie for sticking through this story even if I felt like it wasn't good at all. I love you, so please don't stop being amazing people in this world. The world needs people like you. I promise this fanfiction WILL TURN OUT OKAY. xD and will be more surprising since more secrets are going to be revealed. SO STAY TUNE...or not? LOL. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts from my heart: <strong>

**PS: Cat (DarkAngel109), my baby, please take care of yourself. I wish you the best, get well soon. I DON'T EVER want that to happen to you again. x| Take care? **

**PSS: New-Classic22, get better please. :\ **


	21. Chapter 21

Jade POV:

I don't recall ever falling asleep on the bed. Floor, yes. Bed, no. My eyes were puffy from all the crying, my hair is all tangled and my head hurts so much from Jack. He was pulling my hair repeatedly, I don't know why but he did. My nose was red, I was officially sick. I blinked at myself when I was looking at the mirror. How could Beck love a monster love me? Today was the day, I could actually go and see Beck. I was excited and nervous at the same time, since this was always the day where I was going to be interviewed for this crime. I shivered. Hours passed and I decided it was time to see Beck, as I was dressing up Jack, someone knocks the door. I groan, walking toward the door as I was carrying Jack. I opened the door, finding Sinjin in front me. He's panting and sweating. Gross.

"What do you want?" I snapped, his eyes wandered from me to Jack.

"Oh nothing" His hands are shoved deep into his pockets, he's whistling.

"Since you want nothing, I'll just close this door-" I say sarcastically about to close the door when Sinjin stops me.

"What?" I screamed at him, he steps back.

He readjusts his glasses "I just wanted to say hi"

I roll my eyes "And?"

"And that I wanted to see you were okay" He finally says, scratching his neck.

"I'm okay, so you can go now" I smirk, closing the door behind me. But I know he's about to say more but I refuse to wait for him to say it. He's annoying and gross.

"What do you want to eat Jack?" I ask the baby in front of me, but he doesn't give me a reply but just stares at me with his light brown eyes. I chuckle.

"I'll just give you some milk and by then, we'll have to go and see dadda" I smile as I kiss Jack nose, I had to set him down on his cradle as I made him milk. It was a hard process because Jack was getting bigger every day and noisier every time. As soon as I was done making the milk, I carried Jack in one arm and the other his baby backpack. I wouldn't be driving, since Tori volunteer to help me. Odd. I didn't decline the offer, since they was no way I was ready to drive Beck car and she did owe me. Plus Cat and Nikki had to do something, didn't want to disrupt them, they already did enough. As soon as I saw Vega pull over, I opened the back door and placed Jack in his car seat before I sat down.

"Hey, Vega" I smirked

"Uh, Hey, Jade?" Her words came out more like a question than a statement.

"Thanks for picking me up" I mutter, not use to saying thank you. It's not me.

She chuckles. "So which hospital?" She ask.

"The one near here, the one where I gave birth in" I answer. And the ride to the hospital was awkward and silent, so when we were already there I was more than glad to get off the car, but remembering the reason why I'm here in the hospital made me want to cry. I took Jack out his car seat, carrying him as Tori followed behind. I was shaking and so was Tori. I went inside of the hospital where we had to check in.

The lady behind the counter smiled as she asked "Name please and who are you here for?"

I lean forward, so did Tori. "Jade West, here for Beck Oliver" Saying his name made my heart sink. It really did.

"Oh" She nods her head "The doctor was waiting for you, it seemed like it was urgent" She raises her eyebrows. I blink repeatedly, I didn't want the tears to flow. "He'll be here soon, please take a seat" She motioned to the empty chairs in front of us. I nodded my head, but didn't want to take a seat so instead I just stood there. Motionless.

"Jade" Tori whispered in my ears "The doctor is coming"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I smiled lightly at her. She wasn't lying, the doctor was coming, to my surprise it was the same doctor as the one who helped me give birth.

"Good evening, Ms. West" Mrs. Evans says she smiles at me and Jack "It seems like Jack is healthy?"

"Yeah, he is" I try my best to smile but it comes out more like a smirk.

"Beck Oliver" She begins to say, looking at her paper. But after every paper she flips,she's shaking her head.

"What about Beck?" I ask, my voice is shaky and unstable.

"He's well-let's say- he's alive but won't be for long" I look at her, my heart beating so quick and fast. Tori is speechless, muttering a few words from here to there.

"What do you mean?" I scream, which makes Tori step up and take Jack away from me. She knows I'm stressing out so she decides to hold Jack, Tori is listening attentively nodding her head now and then but I hear her heart beating so fast and loud.

"He would need a donation" She says "He already has surgery for the bullet but when we did that surgery we found out Beck had kidney disease"

"But-how-could-that-be-he- was-so-healthy" Every word I say is slower than the next, my head felt light. My eyes are filling with tears, I wipe them off my face just as quickly as it appeared. _Why is this happening to me? _Tori hands are on my shoulder.

Mrs. Evans looks at me before she continues "But, if you are willing to donate one kidney, he could be able to live"

I look at Mrs. Evans as I say "I'll donate, it's the least I can do. He sacrifice himself for me" _It's the least you can do Jade, it's the least you can do..._I repeat those words in my head so much time.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Evans asks, her voice is concern.

I nod my head "I am sure"

"Then I'll set the schedule" Mrs. Evans smiles as she says "I'll be right back"

And as soon as Mrs. Evans gone, Tori turns me around to face her.

"Don't do this, Jade. Don't do this!" She says so fast, it's hard to even know if she actually says that.

I frown, my eyebrows are furrowed close together "Why not?"

"Because, it's my fault. You were even there" She admitted, her face is filled with guilt and pain.

My mouth is wide open "What do you mean...it's your fault" I stutter, as I hold both of her shoulders, shaking her furiously. Jack cries in her arms, but it's too late I'm already so mad to even stop. My head is spinning.

"I had set you up, I didn't know that this was going to happen, I'm sorry" She apologizes her head is down.

"What did you thought was going to happen?" I say, my voice is so soft but loud enough for her to hear.

"I thought you were going to-"

I interrupted her "What did you thought I was going to do?"

"Back down. Get away from Beck" She cries out loud.

"Who else was in this plan of yours aside from the people in that building" I ask my voice was already in the shouting meter, causing everyone around us to looked in our direction but like I said I was too furious to even stop talking.

"I can't say. I'm sorry" She bites her lower lips "Let me donate my kidney to him" She offers.

"No, I'm afraid if I made you donate your kidney to him, he might have another disease"

"Jade"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, as I took Jack away from her. She took one look at me before she ran out the hospital. Crying. But little did she know, I was crying too. My heart breaking little by little.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you) <strong>

**TheGracie: Don't cry xD I wonder what you are thinking when you were reading this chapter. Hm. LOL. if you ever give me a hug, I don't think I'll let go Pancakes. :O 2 am? Go sleep! I don't want you to be crying under your blanket at early in the morning. Your parents might be wondering what's that sniffing sound. lol. But I don't blame you, while I was writing I started crying, since I was thinking of people dying. hahahah. I'm crazy for crying for my own story. o_o I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PANCAKES/GRACE! :D **

**DarkAngel109: Wanna know a secret, I get really excited when I see your review. :" Magic Pickles? hehehe. I'm glad you are getting better, that just makes me want to give you a lollipop and dance chacha with you ;) Well, it's no surprise for me why you are one of my favorite reviewers your reviews are long and meaningful I love love love it. and you especially :) THANK YOU CAT! And no, I don't have a fanpop but if I ever do, I'll be one of your 'fans' for sure. :))**

**ScissorLuvCallie: It's cool Callie, you can take your time with your books. Study all day. JK. ;) I enjoyed your story by the way :" LOVING IT!**

**New-Classic22: I should be saying good luck to you babe. Take care? And no problem, the shoutout is the least I can do. I hope this chapter, makes you smile and such but I doubt it...since it's one of those chapters that make me want to cry x( lol. **

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this story and for my other reviewers, I hope this chapter didn't make you hate me :\ Cause if you feel like poking something please poke this beachball of mines. *offers it* So why do you think Tori was actually involved in this? Who do you think was involved in this plan as well? Will Beck and Jade ever be together? Will the police finally caught all the people who did this to them?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ! **

**PS: Is this story still interesting as it was before? I'm wonder if people are getting bored of it. lol. xD But thank you for all the peeps who reviewed. you'll get free AVAN AND LIZ KISSES. MUWAH MUWAH :D AND...the next chapter will be having Tori POV. So look out for that ;) **

**PSS: I decided I shall write a thank you letter with my own handwriting for all my reviewers. Thank you for making me have more than 100 reviews on my first fanfiction. I love you guys :***

**PSS: Are you guys willing to read my new fanfiction after this one is done? (I'm not saying this fanfiction will be done anytime soon ;) but I'm just giving you head up) I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	22. Chapter 22

Jade POV:

After I discovered the truth, I couldn't take the fact this was happening to me. So, I already made the decision, to do the surgery as soon as possible. Escape reality and help Beck, but I couldn't just leave Jack alone and who better babysitter than Cat and Nikki. I pulled out my phone to call Cat.

"Hey-hey" Cat picks up, her voice cheerful and happy. Looks like someone never got the news. I roll my eyes despite myself.

"I have to go to surgery"

"What? Why?"

"I have to give my kidney to Beck" I stutter, biting my lips because I knew if I didn't bite my lower lip I would be crying, nonstop.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jade" Her voice is filled with sympathy and if I didn't knew better her tears was welling up right now.

"Yeah, so mind taking care of Jack" I asked, looking at Jack in my arms.

"O-Of course, me and Nick can do it" She stutters "Where are you?"

"In the hospital, where I gave birth"

"We'll be there very soon" And just like that, she's already hung up. Already gone. Leaving me in my thoughts thinking '_this isn't a dream it's a reality'_.

* * *

><p>Tori POV:<p>

I'm in my room, my head pressed hard against the floor. Thoughts pouring out of my mind like water falling out of a bottle. Running when Jade told me to do, was a cowardly thing to do though I couldn't tell her the real reason why I did that, it's just going to be awkward and such. I'm a heartless person, I know that don't need to rub it in my face. Jade is going to go under surgery because of _me_. I'm a heartless monster, no strings attach. I remember why I agree to kidnap Jade and to hurt Beck not only emotionally but physically. I wanted to see Beck suffer the way I did, and no I'm not attracted to Beck. More like I'm attracted to Jade, not in a romantic way, more like a craving- an obsession- way. Seeing her with Beck makes me sick, but that's not the whole reason why I agree to this. Not even half of it. I look at the picture of me and my mother, she would be rather disappointed of me if she knew. But then again she might be oh-so-proud of me for doing this for the family, truth be told my father got fired and so did mother. Now, if I didn't agree to kidnapping Jade and not agreeing to work with them me and my family would be beggars. Homeless to be precise. Mother and father doesn't know I'm doing this, they think I got a big deal to this production. They could be partially true this _is_ a production right?

My phone is vibrating in the palm of my hands, I reluctantly pick it up.

"Hello?" My voice is hoarse and husky from the weeping and the drinking.

"We need you" That voice that's so familiar to me it's no doubt that it's _it_. No, I don't call it by it's name it deserves to be called an _it_.

"Look about that-" I began, scratching my head as I stuttered with the words.

"You can't quit you know that right?"

"I know" I mutter.

"Because if you quit the head boss will have to-err-let's say-you wouldn't be here for long" I knew very well that_ it _was grinning. Enjoying the way I couldn't say no-no matter how much I wanted to.

"What do you need me to do?" I roll my eyes as I listened carefully.

"It seems like the police is after us, so if they ask you any questions. Lie"

"Fair enough" I nodded my head "Bye" I hung up, my whole body shivered with the thought of ever being involved with a crime scene. If I was going to do this, I was suppose to do this right. Someone mentioned to me that Jade was going to go in court to discuss this and to investigate on the scene carefully but it wouldn't happen if I lied. I _had_ to lie, for the sake of my life and the sake of my family. But then again-Jade and Beck- what about _their_ family? Imagine how much Jade is dying, how her heart aches for Beck? Think of yourself in her situation. Do you think you can do it Tori? I ask myself, I shook my head. Of course I can't do that, much less survive with all that things happening to me. I'm sorry Jade, but there's much more that's going to happen to you. Much more than you can ever bare.

"Tori? Tori?" Trina practically yells, her spit is all over my skin. I wipe it off, looking at her from top to toe. "Why are you on the floor?" She mutters under her breathe

"Where are you going?" I ask, standing up to look at her one more time.

"With some friends to some fancy restaurant" She squeals, patting my back "Don't worry, I'll bring you some food, just don't tell mom and dad alright?" She winks at me, but I don't nod my head and say 'go for it' I just stare at her.

"I won't let you do that"

She rolls her eyes, she breathing slowly. "Why not?"

"You can't do those things behind mom and dad back" _Oh look who's talking, you do that all the time Tori but yours is much worse. _

"It's just for a day" She whines. "I need to have some fun"

"I didn't even know you had friends"

"I do now"

"Doesn't matter, your not going!" It comes out more like a command than a request.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She smirks, but it happens so quickly because by now she's already had close the door. Everything is falling apart, everything isn't going as plan. I close my eyes tightly, and just as quickly as I close my eyes, I open them. Grabbing anything that's near me and throwing it against the wall, hearing it fall to the floor. It makes a thump sound, the most beautiful sound I ever heard. Just hearing that sound, makes it clear what I have to do. Lie through my teeth, it doesn't matter if I'm dead by then.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you) <strong>

**ep1998/Honor: Don't worry, I hate Bori as well. LOL. Hate. Hate. Hate. Well-not-really hate them just loving Bade so much I can't stand anything that has to do with separating Beck and Jade. ;)**

**imsantiago: Why thank you my dear. :D I hope you likeey this chapter. **

**ohlookitzKutie: ':*' is a kissing face. Hehehe. I hope you love this chapter as well ;) **

**ScissorLuvCallie: I wonder if you still think Tori is an evil maniac. MUWAH. lol. :P **

**TheGracie: For now, I can't make it stop. :( But I hope you enjoy this Pancakes. Your PM was by far the most cutest thing I have ever read. :D I love you so much for that, and your wrong on that I believe you are the most awesomtic-beautifullest? Person ever walked on my planet-ish. :DDDDD**

**BadeLover: What shall we cook for now Allie? xD My brain is all dead by all this writing. lol. JK. ;) I'm thinking a wedding cake. :DD Nah, it's okay if your gone with your friends just tell me if you had fun ;P it's cool with me. **

**DarkAngel109: Beck shall never die! hahaha. Pweh, I thought making her interact with Jack was nothing like what she would do in reality but thanks for saying it's believable :D And nope, Cat is too sweet for that so she's officially not going to do anything awful. :))) Same goes for Nikki. Your answer is above, Jackey will stay with Katty and Nikki. *wink,wink* lol. Hehehe. I appericate your review so much, Cat. It makes me duper duper happy. And yes..I will give you a lollipop and a free chacha dance. ROFL. *starts dancing randomly* Thank you once again, KitKat - I don't know if you read Nothing but I'm still waiting for you to say yes or no to my request of calling you KitKat. lol. :DDD **

**New-Classic22: Anything for you dear. I will care about you till the ocean stops having water. :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Don't kill me for doing this to Beck and Jade. OH PLEASE! I swear, everything will work out in the end-ish? But for now, this will happen and for now you may poke me and tie me in countless ropes. lol. BTW: I'm still writing my 'I love my reviewers' board :P I'm trying to make it...look...pretty or at least decent. :\ :D <strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY BUTT. Can't say heart since my butt is much bigger. LOL. Kidding. :P I love you to infinity and beyond you are the greatest reviewers existed. :D **


	23. Chapter 23

Tori POV:

I was in front of the hospital, I already made my decision. So why am I so shaken by it? I slapped my face. _Get back to reality, Tori. _I told myself. I entered the hospital, all my fear disappeared the minute I smiled at the girl behind the counter. I was an actress, I shouldn't be worried but of course I _was_ an actress. Keyword: Was as in past tense not present tense. I quit acting ever since I decided to be a criminal. Well not because I wanted to-but-I had to.

"Hey" I flashed her a smile, showing off my bright white teeth "I was wondering if Jadelyn West, is err" I paused thinking of the right word "Is undergoing surgery at this moment?"

The lady shook her head. "Not yet, if I may know something, why do you ask?" She looks up at me, her gaze burning through me. I shiver slightly. Guilt fills my entire body.

"I am a friend of hers" _As if. Not in a million years. And it'll stay that way because you did this. YOU caused this. I shook the thought out of my head as I turned my attention back to the lady. _

She blinked a couple of times, before she nodded her head "And you are here because?"

"I was wondering if I could do the surgery instead of Jade. It's the least I could do" I blurted out, those words pouring out of my mouth so effortlessly.

"It would be pretty difficult, since Jadelyn _did_ insist on doing it" She emphasized on the word 'did'. This clearly shows she is suspicious.

"Look, can it just be our little secret" I looked at her, biting my lower lips hoping it can convince her. But no she doesn't budge. I take a deep breathe before I continue "Jade doesn't need to know about this"

"Honey, I can't do that" She smiles apologetically "But I can assure you, the surgery will go perfect"

I sigh softly "Look. I really need to do this"

She raises her eyebrows "The surgery is going to happen very soon, and you can't do that without Jade permission. I'm sorry" She apologizes, looking at me with eyes fill with concern I can't help but believe her.

"Well, tell me if the surgery is going well or not" I mutter as I turn around and walk slowly. Taking a deep breathe and sitting down on the chairs. Waiting for any news to come from the lady behind the counter.

_Whatever going to happen, Jade and Beck. _

I apologize automatically. Really. There's nothing I can do at this point.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I was in the bed, my gaze on the clock in this room. Tick and Tock with every second and every single minute adding little by little. One more hour from now, I'll be in surgery and one hour from now I'll be able to see Beck healthy once again. I closed my eyes tightly. I had to admit, I was a little hesitate. The only memories I had of hospital was either one, me giving birth and two when I was so sick but not that sick that caused me to be in a surgery. Let's just say the hospital isn't 'amazing' or 'awesome'. It doesn't create good memories only bad ones. Let's face it even if the doctors say we are healthy, we could be unhealthy the next day. Life is unpredictable. I was about to close my eyes and fall fast asleep when someone knocks the door. I open my eyes to find Mrs. Evans inside my room. Letting out a low soft groan.

"How are you doing Jade?" She smiles at me, I smile back. _Slightly._

"I'm fine" I smirked at her, seeing the way she chuckles at my response.

"The surgery will take about seven through eight hours"

I nodded my head, I was speechless.

"I will have to put you too sleep" She says, titling her head to see my face in a better angle.

"Go for it" I say as I nod my head slowly, my eyes widen when I see her pulling out a long needle. Before I know it and before I could protest, it's already pressed against my skin and everything just seems to spin and just like that I'm already out. In my own little dark world.

* * *

><p>I don't know where I am but all I know is that Beck's here. I feel him. I feel his presence. I turn to look at Beck. There he is in the far corner, smiling at me as he's offering his hand out. I don't refuse, I always don't- not- when it comes to him. I step closer to him but the closer i try to be near him- the farther I am. Beck eyebrows are furrowed close together as he extends his hand out farther in hopes of catching me but it's already too late. I'm falling, falling so fast that I can hardly breathe. Falling so fast that even gravity can't pull me to safe grounds. Just hearing the faint noise of my screaming and the faint noise of Jack crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Tori POV:<p>

The lady in the counter was confused "What do you mean?, You need back up? Jadelyn West is having a?" She paused, she was talking so fast I couldn't tell what she was saying, but judging from her facial expressions something was wrong. Oh gosh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**BadeLover: Who's going to eat our food? :P Me or you? lol. Nah, it's cool with me. I'll love to know how it went down ;) Same goes for me execpt this was in school where some kids (the choosen ones) had to stay in the libary overnight and I was so scared...that I was talking to my bff the whole day. o_o :P It was a great experience!**

**TheGracie: I shall update for you! LALALALA. lol. I hope this chapter is still good, since I been staying up making this. ;)**

**imsantiago: I'm so glad I was able to make you laugh. ^^ that made my day. Well you learn more about Tori character in the next chapters ;)) **

**New-Classic22: Thank you so much. And yes I had fixed it love. Aww, I hope you get better. Hospitals are always no fun. :\ don't worry I been to hospitals too when I was really young had seizure :| Awww. Thank you so much for saying I'm the sweetest :"D that means loads to me. really. So Angel, don't lose hope you'll get out of the hospital in no time. ;)  
><strong>

**DarkAngel109: Love, your the first to notice that it was intended for the readers to feel sorry for Tori and that makes me happy when you know what I am actually trying to do. KitKat your as sweet as the candy KitKat ;P WOW. CONGRATS. AND I do know Scotty in American Idol but don't watch it in a regular basis but I had heard of Scotty ;)) SO CONGRATS FOR YOU :)) Say HI to him from me. lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hello, I know this chapter is short but I have tried my best to make it short BUT with details so at least so you have some sort of image of what's happening. AND I promise a longer chapter in the next chapter. Since some of you guys been with me from the start it's for the best to show you how I really look an what's my real name: It's Nikki ;P BUT...first things first I was suppose to be named Mikki my mom didn't understand what my dad was trying to name me. LOL. So I got the name Nikki :"P You can check how I look in my profile it shows a link.<br>**

**And please do not laugh at me in reality since I know I am not pretty or cute...So do not mention it. xD  
><strong>

**PS: The character Nikki in here wasn't based of of me, My lovely and talented New-Classic22 actually submitted a role to be in one of my stories :"D I liked her audition and so I casted her character in my story...COINCIDENCE her character had my name in real life. LOL. *throws two thumbs up* **

**PPS: How cool is this that Chachi Gonzales FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER AND HER SISTER! OH MY GOSH. I was really happy when they followed me, literally squealing off of my seat. LOL. xD So today was a really fun day ;) I LOVE YOU ALL REALLY. **


	24. Chapter 24

Tori POV:

I looked at the lady in the counter, she was shaking her head furiously.

"I can't do that!" She furrows her eyebrows together as she listens carefully before she starts to talk once again "What do you mean she's not breathing?"

Then just like that, my heart stopped. My gaze was fixed on her.

"Oh okay, she's okay now?" She nods her head. "So you don't need back up?"

I looked down, thankfully Jade was alright.

"Alright. Alright. Bye." And just with those three words I begin to relax once again. Closing my eyes as I think carefully in my head. _It _wouldn't be too happy, if _it_ found out that I was going to help the enemy. I couldn't help myself, I deserved to help them but at the same time _it_ wouldn't need to find out that I helped Jade and Beck. I just needed a clean plan. Convince Jade to run away with Beck and Jack. Ah, but that wouldn't be so simple since Jade doesn't trust you anymore. Not as if she already did but you know what I mean. And if _it _does figure out you helped them, you'll be hung on the ceiling with no mercy. Since _it_ has a crush on the boss. odd enough. Which means he would kill you within seconds of her command._ What have you gotten yourself into dear Tori?_

* * *

><p>Jade POV: 9 hours later.<p>

I opened my eyes slowly, my chest ached a little bit but it didn't matter since donating my kidney was for the best or at least at this moment it was. I sighed heavily, which caused me to feel so much pain. I groaned, beeping the emergency button repeatedly. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a nurse. She looks oddly familiar, but I don't push it.

"How may I help you? She asks, her voice is filled with concern. "Do you feel any pain whatsoever?" She looks at me, titling her head to the side. For some odd reason though, her hat is so big it covers her whole face.

"M-My Chest" I stutter, the words are so bundle up together. I wonder if she even has a hint on what I'm talking about. Hopefully she does.

"Oh my" She mutters under her breathe. "Pain reliever?"

I nodded my head. "Sure" Just like that she's back with a bottle full of water and what was that? Pain relievers? I grab a piece of pain relievers and drop it into my mouth before I drink a bottle of water.

She smiles before she says "Much better?"

"Yeah. Whatever." I smirked, it did worked to my surprise. "Can you call Mrs. Evans?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows as she nods her head quickly and gets out of the room. Odd. Minutes seem to pass with every second that goes by. Getting impatient I was nearly about to beep the emergency button once again when Mrs. Evans comes. She readjusts her glasses as she takes a seat close to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" She looks at me and looks back at her paper, ready to take down notes.

"Fine, just my chest hurts slightly" I bit my lower lips, looking at her carefully.

"It'll ease down-" Shes about to continues when I interrupt her

"Is Beck alright?" I ask, I couldn't help but ask. Since I am doing all this crazy things for him.

The corner of her mouth lifts, turning into a smile. "The surgery went perfectly, although-"

"Although what?" I raised my eyebrows. My heart beating so quickly that it echoes into my ears. I knew it, I knew I should have went to a professional hospital -a better one than this one.

"Although you have been talking when we were about to start. Shaking at that." She explains, as if I never interrupted her in the first place. "And for a second there, I thought I lost you"

"Are you serious?" Is all I can say, I'm mortified. Was this the effect of my dream? The dream of me falling and Jack crying?

"Yes. Indeed. Have you eaten or done anything that has been just too much for you?" She asked, she's genuinely curious and concern. I shook my head. Which was a lie, everything _was_ too much for me. I just didn't have the strength to tell her.

"Well-if you need anything. Just ask. Okay?" She grins at me before she pats my back and is about to go out the door. In a matter of seconds. When I call out her name, she turns around.

"Can I see Beck?"

"Soon dear. Soon" She chuckles, before she's already had close the door. Leaving me there to make my own thoughts eat my mind out.

_Will more things come and go between me and Beck? The family to be precise._

_Why did that nurse look so familiar? _

_WHEN CAN I GET OFF THIS STUPID BED? _

_And into Beck arms once again..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**ScissorLuvCallie: Aww, thank you Callie. :"D Your review was so so heart warming. I loved it. **

**DarkAngel109: I'll always forgive you. LOL. Don't worry about it KitKat. ;) WOW. Am I that sweet. rofl. Kidding. Seriously though, you are behyond sweet :P For keeping up with my long ass story. ;P PS: That does make sense :P In some ways. lol**

**TheGracie: That's what I am trying to do. Confuse you. ;P Aww...dang...Your just too much. xDD ILOVEYOU. LOL. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I am posting up my new story. "Be my Teacher" just guess by the title. Would you give it a try? Or won't? Honestly though. I would really want to know :"D I know this chapter is filler-ish? Sorta. <strong>

**PS: I am so sorry for two short chapters in a row, I am too busy with other stuff. BUT I will surely surely in the near future post a chapter that very long. xD Because I love you guys too much to keep you guys hanging. So tell me what did you think of it? ;) **


	25. Chapter 25

Beck POV:

I opened my eyes slowly, since I wasn't use to this. Actually I wasn't use to everything, that just happened just now. I had kidney cancer? Is all I heard before I closed everything off. I remember when all my thoughts was about Jade and Jack that day. How it revolved around them. These were the few of many thoughts that I had _Will they survive without me? What about Jade will she be alright? Jack, would he think you left him and Jade? Will he hate you for this?. _I could go on and on, but when I think about it, it gives pain to me. So I chose not to. I beeped the emergency button and as soon as I did. A nurse comes into my room.

"May I talk to the doctor?" I asked, shooting her a smile that makes her blush extremely. The wonder of it all.

"Of course" She says before she quickly exit the room. I look up at the ceiling, waiting patiently as I wait for the doctor. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long before she appears in front of my room. Mrs. Evans.

"Doc, Can I cure this kidney disease?" I asked, looking at her.

"You already did" She says as she smiles.

I opened my mouth before I closed it once again. _How did this happened? _

"Your in complete shock, I presume?" She giggles as she nods her head "Someone donated their kidney, they didn't want to tell you though"

"Is it someone I know?"

"Of course, someone I think your rather close with?" She winked

"How did you do the surgery?" I furrowed my eyebrows, I don't recall it. I opened the blanket and looked down to find myself wrapped in countless clothing. _Is this true? Who was this someone? _

"Ah, and that's my little secret Mr. Oliver" She smiles politely and yet apologetically.

"I have the right to know" I mutter through my mouth, still shocked by the sudden truth of everything.

"Well, let's just say when you closed your eyes we injected a sleeping-" She paused, looking at me before she says "That's about it, I can say"

I rolled my eyes as I looked up into the ceiling. _Thank you God, for helping me through it all. Now, I can be with Jade and Beck. _If only it was that simple, I sigh.

"Do you feel any pain?" She asked, suddenly. I avert my gaze to her, I shook my head.

"Okay, then" She says before she writes it down on her paper and smiles at me.

"Mind if I ask you-where is Jade?" I looked at her. Curiosity fills me right now. I needed to know.

"She's here. She's fine" She chuckles, scribbling notes down her paper once again. _What is she writing?_ _Jade was here? Waiting for me?_

Tons of questions filled my head once again, I figured it was the best opportunity to ask them. It was a quiet place, and the fact she was willing to listen and answered.

"When can I get out of this hospital?" I bit my lower lips before I explained "It's not that, I don't like this hospital it's just-I missed_ her-Jade _and my son. So much"

She grins widely. "Of course. You'll be allowed to leave about a week from now." She sees the way, I tense. "Is that okay with you?" She raises her eyebrows, as she tilts her head.

"Well, that's okay with me. I guess."

"Great, anymore questions?" She readjust her glasses as she grinned.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked out of nowher. Was I? I pinched myself. Nope, not waking up.

She shook her head. "No you aren't, I'll send your wife to you?"

And I could've sworn, I was grinning ear to ear. I nodded my head eagerly. 

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

One of the nurses, told me I should dress up and meet Beck. I did as they pleased. Since, I was pretty much ready to go but Beck wasn't. Which didn't surprise me. He needed time to get use to it. I went to the room they told me to go to, my heart beating so fast and quickly. I didn't know if it would just come off. I opened the door without knocking, Beck was smiling. Smiling so wide his smile was almost too big for his face. Almost.

"Hey, Beckett" I smirked at him.

"Hey Jadey" He chuckled as he motioned me to come closer. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards him. "I missed you, I thought I would've died without you" He laughed lightly, his hand was clutching his body tightly. Apparently his little joke was too funny that he had to clutch his body.

"I missed you too" I smiled at him. "How are you? Did the doctor say the surgery went fine?" I asked, pretending as if I didn't know.

"Yeah, you want to know the funny part though babe?" He looked at me, as he runs his fingers through his hair. His eyebrows are closed together, he's thinking. Obviously.

"What is the funny part?" I raised my eyebrows, as I crossed my arms.

"The doctor said the donor was someone I knew"

"Do you have any idea who might be the donor?" I snickered, he shook his head slowly.

"Nah, but they said Tori was here, so I'm guessing it was her?" He says but although it was meant to me a statement it comes out more of a question. Little did he knew, it was me. I won't tell him, I refuse to. He'll just argue with me along the way, and that will cause him to stress out. He needs to relax. Really. So instead of telling him it was me I just say

"Yeah, maybe it is her" I shrug. My heart is breaking little by little.

"So it was true, Tori was here?"

"I guess" I mutter, as I sigh softly. So soft, I thought Beck wouldn't hear it. But he does. He always does.

"What's wrong?" He takes my hand into his, he's concern and worried.

"Nothing" I shook my head, as I bit my lower lip.

"I know you, so come on tell me" He urges me as he smiles. His smile just makes everything worse.

"I'm just so grateful, your alive" I mumbled, not use to saying these types of things.

"Did you hit your head pretty hard, while I was gone?" He asked, as he stroke my cheeks. His touch sending shivers done my spine.

"Shut up!" I laughed lightly. "I hate you" I pulled back out of his hold and smirked.

"Don't say that"

"Oops, I think I just did" I covered my mouth in mockery.

He rolled his eyes as he says "Where's Jack, I missed my little boy!"

I raised my eyebrows "Well, he's with Cat and Nikki. It's unhealthy for him to stay here"

"Wow, my Jade is being sentimental?" He chuckles as he tilts his head. "What have I missed while I was gone?"

"Tons Beck, Tons" I snickered, taking in his shoulder-length hair and his gorgeous brown eyes that make me melt when I gaze into it, before I continue to say "You wouldn't believe what happened"

He raised his eyebrows. "Should I be worried?"

"I suggest you shouldn't ask me that" I was shaking from the effort of keeping it a secret. It was going to be hard to keep this from him, but at the same time it would be worth it. He eyed me carefully. When minutes passed, he decided to give up, knowing I wouldn't tell him. Nope. Not that easily.

"I missed you" He repeats once again, groaning this time. Of all topics. _Why this one?_

"Are we going to have this conversation once again?" I snickered, but this snicker was meant to keep me together. To keep me from crying, and showing my tears. Despite seeing Beck which made this a happy moment. My thoughts entered my mind once again, causing me to end up worried and frightened. Wondering how I would handle it all when I go to court to see if justice was served._ If_ justice wasn't served, we would be in a load of trouble. And the fact Beck thinks it's Tori. Who donated the kidney, would put me in a awful load of confusion. _It'll be worth it. Right?_ I say but in the corner of my mind it says _Your stupid, Jade. Your stupid. For not telling Beck. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**DarkAngel109: You are right about that,I will answer all your questions very soon. But for now, please enjoy the suspense. LOL. When I read your review for 'Be my Teacher?' I nearly thought you meant I sucked at writing. ROFL. But then when I read on, I laughed so much. Your review always make my day KiKat. :D This chapter is long right? I hope it is. **

**BadeLover: LOL. Aww, your such a cute litte thing. :D I don't know who would eat it! Let's make...err..Tori eat our food! LOL. So she could suffer. JK. Okie doki. Luv. Thank you so much. *blows you kisses*  
><strong>

**TheGracie: My heart jus exploded just now. As I was reading your review. It's lovely. I got to stop saying thank you. INSTEAD, I shall think of a new creative way to say thank you...Syrup...Syrup is the new word for thank you to you. :))))**

**~~LOTS OF LOVE AND SYRUP FROM WAFFLES**

**jade: Why thank you, I hope you like this story as well. ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note; Hmm, I wonder what will happen now that Beck thinks that Tori donated her kidney. Hmm...lol. As you can see, more troubles are coming for this couple. (o_o) This chapter is long. Like I promised. So please enjoy reading it. :) <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Jade POV: 1 week later

I stared at Beck, seeing the way he sleeps soundlessly. His face so relaxed and even in his sleep, he's smiling. Smiling so brilliantly, it's not normal. I smirked, crossing my arms as I waited until he woke up. Finally, he did. He opened his eyes as he gave me one of his grin. His crooked grin.

"Finally your awake, Beckett" I groaned, looking at the way he chuckles.

"I forgot to tell you something" His face is suddenly grown serious.

"What did you forgot to tell me?" I raised my eyebrows, as I eyed him carefully.

"I have to stay here another week" He mutters softly, he's looking down.

"What? Why?" I jumped out of the seat and was about to go out when Beck holds my wrist.

"I was kidding" He stuck his tongue out, I opened my mouth about to speak but closed it once again.

"I love you babe" He muses. I smiled, which indicates I do too.

"Don't joke around like that. Ever. Okay?" I asked him, before i tilt my head. He nods his head.

"Of course" He grinned, before he pulled me closer and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I pulled away as I say "I think you should get dressing, so we can leave this hellhole, Agree?"

"Agree, Just need to tell the doctor" He mutters as he got out of the bed, grabbing the clothes I handed him. I snickered.

"I'll tell her" I say before I'm around out of the room before he could respond. Walking in a pace, that I never knew I could do. Before I know it, I'm already in fron of the counter telling the lady in the front that Beck and I would be leaving. She nodded her head and signed us out. I smiled politely before I come across Tori. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want Vega?" I say, balancing my whole weight on one foot as I look at her.

She shrugs. "You should be more nicer to me, I donated my kidney to Beck. If you haven't heard" She looks at me as she smiles sweetly.

"I don't need to be nice to you, Vega" I hissed "And, I knew for sure you didn't donate your kidney to Beck. You just keep on lying through your teeth" I shook my head, as I took a deep breathe before I finally looked at her from tip to toe.

"I did"

"You didn't. Now, stop lying through your teeth. It's unhealthy" I snickered.

"I did" She pressed, her tone is persuasive and so calm.

"I know you didn't" I stated the fact before I walked away from her and towards Beck room. My pace began to quickly, my heart started to beat faster. The palms of my hands were beginning to sweat. For some reason because of Tori, I'm frighten to death. Knowing she has a plan up her sleeves, and there was nothing I could do about it. Or is there something I could do? More than glad when I finally was in the front door of Beck room. Opening the door as I plop myself onto his bed. Covering my face with my hands, not noticing Beck was out of the bathroom. Not only until his hands are on my shoulders.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, as he hugged me tightly. Rocking me back and forth.

"Nothing" I looked up into his eyes, and smiled. His eyes widens.

"Are you sure?" He ask once again, suspicious and isn't willing to believe me.

"I said I'm fine" I hissed, rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"Fine" He mutters as he lets go of me. "I'm done, shall we go?"

I nodded my head as I took his hand and entwined my fingers with his. "I want coffee"

"We'll get your coffee as soon as we get out of this hospital"

"Hellhole" I corrected him, he smiles slightly.

"Hellhole" He agreed, as we were about to walk out of the hospital. Someone taps our shoulder, I groan turning around to find _her_. _Once again_. Why won't she quit it, and run along where she came from. The dog house. I roll my eyes as she smiled at me and Beck. Beck hands are not intertwine with mine anymore, and has find it's way on my waist. He was pulling me closer to him.

"Hey, Tori?" He says, once again his greeting comes out more like a question.

"Hey Beck" She chuckles, before she turns her attention to me "Jade, it's nice to see you."

I roll my eyes. "Well-Let's just say your lucky-"

"Jade" Beck says, looking at me as he rubs my waist. Indicating I should calm down. I do.

"So, what brings you here _again_" I asked Tori, I emphasized on the word_ again_.

"Just checking to see if Beck was doing fine" She grins at him, he chuckles.

"Okay, well, he's doing fine so can we go now." I turned to look at Beck, he nodded his head.

"Bye Tori"

"Same goes for you too" She waves, but Beck doesn't see her waving, because I already faced him to look the other way. I don't respond to her because I'm already holding Beck hand and walking toward his car. As quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Tori POV:<p>

I watched her walk away with him. A huge smirk on my face. Tsk. Tsk. As long as she loses the case, _It_ wouldn't all over me to ruin her life. I would be living a perfect life. Almost. If only the guilt didn't suck me like a vacuum would suck it's victim. If only. Though, like they say truth would always reserface right? I groan as I thought it through. If I convinced Beck that I was the one who donated the kidney instead of some other person, then that would make him think as if I wasn't in the crime scene. On the other hand though, there's Jade. Something about her could tell right away if someone was lying or not. Just something about her. She could just yell and no one would stop her. I knew right away, whatever I was about to do was going to cause everyone stress and sorrow. I had to do it. To save my own life. And no one was going to stop me. Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**imsantiago: Now, Now don't worry Tori will have her own way of hell. LOL. And You got your wish, updated. Luv, I have to just spit it out 'YOU DESERVE MORE REVIEWERS, Your story was amazing' I just had to say it x]**

**DarkAngel109: Hehehe, well good for you luv. You deserved it, and no that doesn't make you lame when I first started writing and I got only 1-2 reviewers I started squealing. lol. xP I love you more, my KitKat. :D**

**TheGracie: Of course, I know what you mean. ;P We are bff right? LOL. Just kidding, but I DO know what you mean. ;P I am in love with you a well. :PP **

**BadeLover: I want our cooking show be in the forest. ROFL. So I can chop Tori up. JK. But actually I really want it to be in..the beach? Awww, damn. Don't worry that happened to be before, except it was on a rainy day and I slipped on my butt :'(( **

**layla: This chapter loves you as well. Hehehe. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: WOOT! I am so thankful for all my reviewers, I am close to 200 on my first fanfiction. You guys are just awesome. Seriously o_o i want to thank all the people who has read my other story 'Nothing' and 'Be my Teacher?' if you guys would review those two stories as well it'll mean a lot to me :] Much love and respect to Pancakes, KitKat, Allie, Imsantiago, Callie ,ohlookitzKutie and the newest edition Layla and Jade. :)<strong>

**Favor?: Please review my other stories as well, I want it to get as much as attention as possible. IF it is possible. Hehehe. I love you all. :] So please don't let me down and review if you havent :))Or just leave your thoughts in one of my other story :]]  
><strong>

**PS: If anyone could come up with a cool poem. That would just make my entire week or letter for me...that'll JUST MAKE MY WHOLE MONTH really awesome \mm/ So please write me one poem or a letter :] Cause whatever my reviewers seem to do. It always seems to make my day x]  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_IT_ POV:

Tori was being a little bit of a brat wasn't she? I didn't know what she had up her sleeves but I knew whatever she was doing wouldn't bring us too much damage right? She's stupid and just plain under thinking that our plan won't work. Oh it will work, since I have someone to help me. I stood there, phone in my hand as I tossed it in the air. The phone effortlessly lands on my hand, as a grin escapes my mouth. Let's just say I'm not the most attractive person in the world, having too much hair in my face isn't work out for me. It's alright. It's okay. Because once this is over I will be a ladies man no more running away from me girls. NO. I called the first person that came to my mind.

"Why are you calling me?" The person on the line shouted

"I need your help" I insisted as I smiled, knowing she wouldn't see it but hear it.

"Why would I help someone like you? Gross"

"Shut up! And listen, I'll help you"

"I don't need you, stay away from me!"

"I can ruin your life you know that right?" I asked her, my voice is calm.

"S-Sto-Stop it!" She stuttered those words out before she hung up. Damn. This was going to be hard, I smirked at my phone before I furrowed my eyebrow together. Well, the furrowing was easy, really easy in fact. I hesitantly dialed _her _number. That sneaky little bitch.

"What do you want?" She mumbles "I did what you wanted me to do"

"No, you didn't. You exactly did what I told you not to do" I smirked.

"Look-"She begins to say but I already interrupt her.

"Look-You just ruined the stupid plan Tori" I shouted, breathing in and out heavily.

"Do you have any proof I ruined this goddamn plan you had?" She asked, her voice was getting higher. I smirked, she was getting all hyped out. Eh?

"In fact I do have proof, thanks for asking" I say sarcastically, as I hear the faint breathing of her before I continue "And if you want your little family to live. You have to listen up"

"I'm listening" She says, she's given up.

"I want you to stay away from them, You hear me?"

"Yes, of course"

"Now, you can carry on whatever your doing. I had enough of you" I hissed, before I hung up. I had to admit Tori was talented, but that talent was going to be flush down the toilet because starting from now. She wouldn't know that I would be putting her on the 'spot'. I was going to make her life a living hell.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I handed Beck the envelope that said we didn't need to do a trial or if we needed to, this piece of paper was our faith, our destiny. Beck took the envelope hesitantly, ripping it out as he took out the letter that was inside of it. His eyes scanned the letter quickly. Few minutes later, he turned to me and said quietly

"We are safe" He rested his head against my shoulder as I took the letter out of his hands, my eyes scanned the letter. It was true. We were safe. We didn't need to go into the court. But as soon as I read the last letter carefully, it said that several of the people in the crime scene was unidentified and that it would be recommended if we would be in that court with the judge. To decide who is the criminal and who was in it or not. if we recognize anyone of the people they thought could be in the scene. I bit my lips as I looked at Beck.

"Take a closer look though" I muttered, pointing at the last sentence. He shivered slightly.

"Don't worry about it, babe" He whispers into my ears, but I don't listen to a word he says because I'm already shaking my head and saying

"I need to worry, it has our future evolved into this" I nearly shouted, Beck looked at me as he gently rubs my shoulder.

"No one will ruin our future, babe. No one" He kissed my forehead before he took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I raised my eyebrows, looking at the way he just smiles as he waits for the person on the other line to answer.

"Hey, Cat." He greeted her as he quickly glanced at me. "Can you keep Jack there for the next couple of hours? He asked, before he nodded his head "Me and Jade needs a couple of hours alone" He chuckled as he quickly said "Thanks, Bye"

"What did you just do!" I asked, walking toward him before I crossed my arms. Tilting my head to get a better view of him.

"We need a little alone time" He grinned, and just one small step toward me brought me and him face to face. He kissed my lips passionately, and the longer it was the longer it was steamy. He was holding my waist, while I was grabbing his hair. Then just like that, something snapped inside of me. I jumped on top of him as he held both of my legs, we stood there for awhile kissing each other before we broke apart since we didn't want to die. Sucking each other.

I snickered. "I don't want another baby, not too soon Beckett"

"I thought you said you wanted at least 2 more kids with me?" He says as he bit his lower lips his eyes never left my gaze.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not shutting it, Jadey"

"Beck" My tone was getting higher by the second.

"Kidding, Jade, Kidding" He winked as he pulled me toward the bed. As soon as we both was on top of the bed. We fell. Just laying there, beside each other. So close that we could've shared the same breathe, our scent was combusting with one another. I kissed his lips gentle. He smiled back at me as we both fell asleep, with one another, side by side. Not minding, all the obstacles that lay before us but the fact we were always going to be with each other. Forever. Whether Tori or another dumbass was going to try to break us. It didn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**ohlookitzKutie: I would love to see yer poem. ;P **

**BadeLover/Allie: LOL. Indeed that face is quite, i used that on twitter once :P And that time, I was thinking of who made it and I was like oh right Allie. lol. Well, Tori and It are just really..really. crazy characters in this story xPP Well, our show would be amazing. *hands you several ingridents* Here let's start cooking! HEHEHE. Oh, don't say that. x| I bet your ideas are amazing, so don't say they aren't good! and if anyone says your story isn't amazing are blind. :]]] I would love it if you did make a fanfiction hun.**

**BTRFAN105: Thank you. And I already did sir :P **

**TheGracie: Can you write Waffles a letter then. :D LOL. kidding. You don't have to, my pancakes ;) I love Paris. Did you just freaking read my mind! OH MY GOODNESS! Like I said, I didn't add the court scnce here ;]Because...THE COURT SCENE are going to be in the next chapter! with a few people who you didn't expect to be there... o_o**

**imsantiago: My little note made you cry. :] I am so pschye about that. YOU ARE AN AMAZING WRITER, DON'T MAKE ANYONE SAY YOU AREN'T ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>DarkAngel109: *shows you virtual Avan Jogia* I'll keep updating to get all the characters of VicTorious. LOL. Kidding. Do you still think 'it' is Rex. ;) I gave you some hints on who it would be. Jack will be in the court scence with is the chapter after this one *throws two thumbs up* A poem OR a letter. ** ROFL. I updated... :) So you don't have to implode<strong>

**Author Note: So okay first things first check ot BTRFAN105 and review his stories and help him out. Give him advices or at least tell him 'Update' or what not ;) I love you guys berry much. Check out my other stories if you are bored or just waiting for me to update this story. :] I am happy at this moment while I was writing this and that's why it has BADE in it. :D I hope you like this chapter... :]]]]]]**


	28. Chapter 28

Jade Pov:

It was the day of the trial. I bit my lower lips as I sat back down with Beck, both of our hands intertwine. Watching as the whole thing went down, I didn't know what was going on neither did Beck by the facial expressions he made. So we just sat there, taking it all in. I never heard some of the scenes until one of the lawyers said something that climbed it's way towards my brain. Eating it up.

"Tori Vega" One of the lawyers said, he was defending who?What that his name? Was he in the crime scene? I stared the whole time. "She was the one to be found on the crime scene, the entire time. Even to be found on the other side of the building when the polices were investigating." She showed a picture to the crowd and to the judge. I eyed McClark carefully, because I sensed something wasn't right. The police officer would have seen her if she did got out and whatnot. This wasn't right.

The judge just stared at one of the lawyers before he said "Do you have proof, Mrs. McClark?"

Ms. McClark smiled innocently, she nodded her head "May I call Lendle to the stand" Tori Vega, blinked back tears. Lendle walked towards the stand as soon as he does a police officer extends his hand out with a bible. He places his hand on top of it, with a grin. Cocky much?

"Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth. Oh help you god"

"I do" Lendle says as he continue to smile but when his eyes wanders on Tori he flinches. Slightly.

"You may be seated" The police officer says as he goes out of Lendle way and back to the sidelines. Lendle does as he says and sits back.

Ms. McClark walks up to Lendle and says "You witness Tori doing what again?"

"I witness her going out of the building, I didn't want to tell at first because she blackmailed me" He sighs, an obvious display of acting. _Pfft_.

"I object sir" Tori says looking at the judge. Who I notice is named Mr. Calvin. I scratched my neck, this wasn't going to end well.

"On what ground" He turned his gaze to look at Tori. She closes her eyes.

"I never did no such thing-" Tears were whelming inside of her, spilling over the whole stand. I didn't care, she was going to lie once again through her teeth. "Jade did all this." She points her finger at me. My heart stopped, Beck looked at me his mouth was wide open but nothing. Nothing. Came out, I stood up my hands were free from Beck warm strong ones. _What did I have to do anything with it? _

Ms. McClark flashed a smile at me, I bit my lower lips. "I did no such thing, I would not stoop to any low level just to earn money." Beck nodded his head.

"If I may speak on my girlfriend grounds" Beck asked, his hand was raised.

"You may" Mr. Calvin says as he looks at Beck, curious of what he's got to say.

"Jade, would never do that, and what you say to others is what you did" He shrugged, the last sentence directed at either Lendle or Tori. I didn't know.

"I object!" Lendle and Tori says at the same time.

"Order in the court!" Mr. Calvin says. Everyone grew quiet, even Tori and Lendle sat back down. "You may resume your position, Ms. McClark"

"Thank you" She nods her head and says "I call Melinda Murray to the stand" The hatred I felt for her was growing, so rapidly. Melinda Murray walked out of the witness area.

"You said you witness Tori at the same time and same day when this incident happened when was found dead and Beckett Oliver and Jadelyn West was thrown into that place?"

"Yes, it's true" She smirks. I roll my eyes.

"But at the same time, you didn't do anything about it?" raised her eyebrows. "And if I may ask, why? why not do anything about it?"

Melinda Murray opened her mouth and closed it once again.

Mr. Calvin saw her hesitation and said automatically "Melinda Murray is guilty" And just like that dozens of police officers held her and pushed her out the door leaving Tori and Lendle scared for their own life. That's what you get. _Tsk_.

"We shall discuss this with the jury" says as they begin to talk. I sat there, looking at the way Beck sits there. I want justice for us. I want justice for our future. I turn around to find out that Jack was there, Cat carrying him, he was smiling at me. I smiled back. Then, I looked back at my fingers that are interwine with Beck. A few minutes that seemed like hours, they finally nodded their head which the judge saw.

"We had decided that Tori Vega isn't guilty and Lendle is of all charges" My mouth was wide open as I threw my arms around Beck. I looked at Lendle, I was so darn curious about what he did this and what he was in it for. So I loosened my grip from Beck, and tilted my head.

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

"Cause of her" He pointed at Tori, she shrugged as she walked away but not away from my view.

"Cut it, and tell me" I screamed, everyone looked at us. I didn't care, I really don't.

"I wanted payback, I was in love with Trina but I knew I couldn't have her. I was a guy with a hair on my face, a uni-brow. I wasn't a ladies man, because of my weight and my face. So I offered her sister a job...then...maybe...Trina would give me a chance and maybe...I could blackmail...Trina into...dating me" He breathed slowly, his words coming out little but little, his uni-brow was furrowed closer to each other. I smirked. "I knew how Trina and her family could be...homeless, so I did this crime to help them."

"Well, it's too late for you to turn good" I snickered, as I turned my heels away from his face. Polices was grabbing Lendle, before he could lay his finger on me. Not minding or not caring about the people when they stared. Because we stood like that until, I realized why Lendle was the one guilty and not Tori? I knew for a fact she was in the scene, but I didn't want to tell them yet. I pulled away from Beck hold.

"If I may speak, your honor" I turned my attention to the man that gave my family and I justice.

"You may" The Judge smiled

"Why was Lendle guilty?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed close together. "I mean, we know now he's guilty but you didn't have evidence or whatsoever of him being guilty before"

"He was guilty because it seemed like he was the reason why, this all became to be. And the fact he admitted just now, proves it." He smirked. "But I'll give you a piece of advice, Jadelyn, we haven't solved everything" He nodded his head as he readjusts his glasses.

I took a deep breathe "I understand, but thank you. Really" I say before I turned my attention to Jack, grabbing him out of Cat arms and pulling him to my chest.

_He_

_smelled _

_so..._

_so _

_stink._

"Cat!" I nearly shouted, she titled her head.

"Yes?"

"Why does he stink, did you gave him a new diaper?" I asked, my eyes widens when she shakes her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her hands are placed on top of her chest.

"Nothing" I say

"What's that suppose to mean!" She shouts, taking a step back.

"That means, nothings wrong" I rolled my eyes, not wanting to argue with her not in a day that should be filled with happiness. I give Jack a quick kiss on his forehead. Beck was behind me, his hands are pulling me to him as he gives Cat a smile.

"Thank you"

"Let's celebrate!" She shouts, everyone around us nodded. Agreeing we should.

I know that this journey isn't done but I know we will find that person who started all this. Want to know why I know? Because I just do. Just when, I'm about to pull Beck for a kiss, I see Tori, in the far corner of the place. Shes biting her lips as she walks away. I'm not close to finish with her. Not even close.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**DarkAngel109: LOL. I laughed when he said he had alot of chins x]] Hm, your got your answer it was Lendle ;] I UPDATED DON'T HAVE A STROKE. LOL. I checked it out the video, it did match them in a way ;] thank you for sharing that KitKat. MUWAH. SO MUCH LOVE.**

**TheGracie: Your guesses were...WOW. lol. I would like chocolate cake BUT lets make it an ice cream cake. rofl. Black and white? for the theme. x] How tall are you? xP Whoever is taller shall wear that tux. ROFL. ROFL. ROFL.**

**New-Classic22: Get well soon my dear :* Are you better? hmm. we haven't talk that much :( Which makes me so sad. lol.**

**imsantiago: Your welcome my luv, ;] **

**secretparamour: Did you thought this was going to happen. x]]] **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay, this story is coming to a close...I would have about 8-9 chapters more and I'm done. :] I promised to make this chapter a little justice but like I said it's not even done yet. The mystery of it all. Who knew Lendle would be the one? Hmm..oh wait. I did :] LOL. Kidding ;] Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. :]]<strong>

**I know it's not the best..because it was hard making a court scence for me it was. I love you guys. :]]]]] **


	29. Chapter 29

Cat Pov:

Jade went back to her house with Beck and Jack, getting ready for the party. I think. I'm not sure, but I know for a fact they were coming. They had to come!

"Cat, earth to Cat!" Nikki says as she crosses her arms, her white and red streaks falling effortlessly on her shoulder. I can't help but squeal. "What?" Nikki hisses, as she looks at me with her eyes full of concern and is confused.

"Nothing, it's just your hair" I stated, "It's so pretty!" I leaned my head against her shoulder, she mutters an 'okay' as she looks around the room we rented for the party. It's big and it even has an balcony! I jump which causes Nikki eyes to widen.

"We have to start planning Cat!" She nearly shouts, she's wearing a tank top. I never noticed she had a tattoo, I never did which is a pity since I been living with her for a while now. I touch her right shoulder, squeezing the blade eagle tattoo. She flinches and jumps.

"What the hell Cat!"

"I'm sorry, it was just so squishy" I frowned slightly before I began to blow some balloons. When I was done blowing the balloons, I found out it didn't float in the air but fell. I pouted, Nikki didn't notice though since she was too busy with organizing and decorating as she told some older men to do that and do this. It was captivating because you could tell automatically, that she really did care about Jade and this party while I in the other hand can't even make a simple balloon float. I asked a random guy.

"Why doesn't this float?" I titled my head, as I thought about it.

The men furrowed his eyebrows as he pointed to a balloon machine. I giggled as I ran toward the balloon machine, grabbing a random balloon and opening the hole to press the air into. I tied it and it floated. I squealed and jumped in joy. I didn't know Nikki was behind me until she started laughing.

"Why won't you start, designing Jade clothes and Beck and maybe Jack?" She suggested, as she looks at me. "Your good at it right?" She snickers as she punches my arm playfully before she's already gone to the corner and telling them where to put those things.

That wasn't a bad idea since I knew Jade and Beck size because I had to make Beck clothes to pretend to be Tori that one time and Jade because we were best friends. We knew almost everything about each other. I nodded my head, determined to make Jade and Beck and even Jack clothes which to my surprise was going to be a challenge. I furrowed my eyebrows as I ran toward the door, waving at random people before I went inside my car to drive to the fabric store. I calculated how long it would be for me to make those clothes. And just like that, when I was done thinking, I was already in front of the fabric store. I open the driver door and closed it when I was already out. Opening the door to find dozens of fabric. I squealed in joy as I twirled around, only to be bumped into a boy. I fell. Fell so fast I couldn't catch myself.

"Ow" I groaned as I tried to get up, but only to be pushed down once again.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I watched Beck get dress, he was going to put a tie around his neck when I said

"Let me help you" I offered as I got up from the chair and fixed his collar while I neatly fixed his tie around his neck. I smiled.

"I will marry you one day!" He says as he kisses my forehead, when I was done fixing his tie.

I snickered "Is that a promise, Beckett Oliver!"

"If you want it to be" He chuckles, as he grabs Jack out of his crib and says "We have to change his diaper!"

"As if I didn't already recall how stinky he was" I roll my eyes as I removed Jack filthy diapers and replaced it with a new one. I pat his back with powder to give him a fresh scent before I quickly gave him a t-shirt that says 'hammers are the best' and some pants that would fit him perfectly. "There all done, Beck" I say before I readjust the red dress I was wearing.

"Oh look Jack, momma did this all for you" Beck cooed into Jack ears before he takes a long lingering look at me and sighs. "When did I get so lucky?"

I titled my head and smirk "I don't know"

"Do we have to go now?" Beck asked, as he carries Jack in one arm and holds my hand in the other. I nodded my head.

"Why are you in a rush?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Babe, just go inside the car with Jack, I need to do something" He smiled as he kissed my forehead, handing me the keys to the car.

"Whatever" I say before I go outside, placing Jack into his car seat and seat belting him. When I'm about to go inside the passenger seat, Beck comes so quickly. It's unbelievable, I see something in his pocket. What is that? And just like that, i already forgotten about the object inside his pocket. Beck smiles at me, his crook smile that leaves me breathless. He goes inside the car, the driver seat to be exact. And just like that we are already in the car, Jack in his car seat, Beck in the driver seat and I next to him. He starts the car, and begins to drive toward the destination where Nikki tells us to go to. When Beck parked the car, it was oddly quiet. I got out of the car and carried Jack.

"It's quiet" I whispered, loud enough for Beck to hear but not entirely loud to make the whole neighborhood hear.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, let's just go in"

"Whatever" And when I walk inside the place, the whole place is so bright and people start jumping and saying 'surprise' Which is kinda dumb, if you ask me. I already knew this was a party. So I didn't need random strangers to say 'surprise'. I was about to ask where Nikki was, when Beck hands were on my shoulders. Indicating I should stop. I raised my right eyebrow as I looked at Beck.

"What?" I snapped as I held Jack closer to my chest.

"I need to tell you something" He says, his heartbeat started to quicken. I heard it booming against his chest. This was going to be interesting.

"What is it Beck?" My eyes widen, my whole face was relaxed but deep down. _I was curious? What is it? Was he going to say he needed to take a break? _

"Don't interrupt me okay?" He says as he goes down on one knee and takes out a a square box, opening it to reveal a ring. A black diamond one at that. I knew my mouth was wide open. I just knew it. The tears were coming. He was going to propose. "I love you, Jade, and you know that" He began to say, before he gulped and looked at me. "Will you Jadelyn West, marry me, Beckett Oliver?"

I held my breath before I nodded quickly, he slid the ring into my left hand into the ring finger. I knew that the tears were sliding down my cheeks, but I didn't care. All I know is that, Beck going to be mine forever. And nothing going to stop us. Nothing. About to hug him, when the whole place turns dark. I hear gasping, Jack cries. _What's going on? _

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**DarkAngel109: Aw, thank you KitKat. I loved it, I don't care if it was short the poem and I just really loved the...letter ^^ I love you so much! **

**BadeLover: I need to start a virtual celebration for you not going to school! LOL. Aw, don't feel like a bad person :P I really really, thank you for liking this story. :D Me Loves you ;]**

**TheGracie: Me taller than you. *wink,wink* OUTSIDE the wedding! lol. You can't still believe it was Lendle :P  
><strong>

**Kayla: Herro, Kayla :] I know. I feel bad for ending it too. **

**New-Classic22: Nikki is in here ;] I know, I give you so much props for making her character. She was a joy to write. I love you more :* **

**imsantiago: I know. I feel sad too for ending it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay, I changed my mind...I'm deciding to end it 10-12 chapters from now. But again, I might change my mind once again. :] I loved loved this chapter so much, I don't know why. :] I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it. I will make the next chapter really long...or I hope I do? :]]]]<br>**

**PS: I want to thank my Gracie/Pancakes for making a one-shot story all for me. :" I love you so much for that really and I want to thank my KitKat for posting me/showing me a poem and a letter thingy. :D I LOVE THEM TO DEATHE AS WELL AS IMANTIAGO! **

**PSS: When my Pancakes post her story, you better check it out. Please? hehehe. I love you guys. **


	30. Chapter 30

Beck POV:

I heard Jack crying, trying to get my grip to hold Jade hands to assure she was safe. But ended up hurting myself-not finding anything in my arm length. Where was Jade? Jack? Then it hit me, my cellphone I could use it as a light source. Bingo. I took out my cellphone from my back pocket and flipped it open. And what I saw wasn't pretty. The place was deserted, everyone was either gone or they were on the floor. I blinked twice, trying my best to not think of negative things about Jade or Beck. I hoped, I pray they were alive. I walked slowly, trying to find anything-anything- to see if Jade or even Jack was alive. Without them, I don't know what I'll do. Then I heard her. Jade sharp voice, the tone of it slicing its way through my ears.

"Beck!" She screeched, as Jack continues to cry. I don't know what's going on, I run quickly toward the voice. Toward them. My family.

"Jade, where are you?" I say as I move around the light of my cellphone, trying to find her.

"Over here!" She sniffs, was she crying? Jade doesn't cry? Not when, it's bad...

"Start screaming, I'll find you" I say loud enough for the walls to create an echo.

I knew somewhere, she was, nodding her head. Just as I move the cellphone around, I see her. Upstairs. In the corner. Where, it's would be hard to even notice a person would be there. Light or in darkness. _How did Jade get there in a matter of seconds or minutes at that? _I stiffened, as I walked up, trying my best to not make a sound. Just as I was close to there grasp. Someone held me. I turned around, flashing my cellphone at their face. It was Nikki, I sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers softly so only Jade and me could hear.

"I'm trying to get Jade and Jack" I stammered as I looked of my shoulder.

"Well, you better hurry because" She leans closer "Someones, here, someone who wants something- I can't-quite put my finger to" She pauses "Run"

"W-What? How about you!" I say as I step backward grabbing Jade hands. I felt it the liquid, blood? I flashed my cellphone upon Jade face and body. Jack! Jack was bleeding.

"RUN!" Nikki just says "I'll try my best to survive but no promises, just run. Keep Jade and Jack safe. I trust you, I need to find...Cat" She sighs as she pushes us to the stairs. I didn't take her words for granted. I grabbed Jack out of Jade hands, and quickly held Jade hand in my other hand. I ran as fast as I could Jade flashing the cellphone everywhere to find the door. Our fingers were entwined, blood mixing with one another. As soon as we found a door, we ran towards it, opening the door as I smashed the car keys into Jade hands. I teared the shoulder of my clothes as I wrapped it around Jack wounded body. Luckily, it wasn't too deep. Jade looked at me.

"Cat, what if she isn't alive!" She mutters

"Jade, take Jack. I'll find Cat. I promise I'll be back. I promise. Just go inside the car and lock the doors okay?" I kissed her forehead as I quickly carefully handed Jack to her. His mouth escaped a low groan, he began to cry. I sighed, as I turned away, not looking back. I didn't want to see the terror expression Jade had. Or the sight of Jack being wounded and his tears streaming through his face. I didn't want to see that. I ran as fast as I could toward the place.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I watched him walk away. Tears streaming down my face as I quickly ran inside the car. Locking it as soon as I sat down. Jack was okay right? He was breathing. I held him close to my chest, hoping that Beck, Cat and Nikki would come out alive not dead. I had nothing in this car that could, help me survive. I was nearly scared to death, and when someone knocked on the window, let's just say I was more than fucking scared. I nearly jumped in my seat, and I turned and found Tori. _What was she doing here? _

She looked at me, her hair was all over the place. She knocked again. Should I open the door? I rolled my eyes as I opened the back door of the car. She enters. I still hated her guts, for doing that but then again. I'm not completely heartless, to see her rot in someone arms. She smiles at me slightly.

"Thank you, I saw _it_" She whispers, her voice _hush hush_.

"What do you mean it?" I turn my head to face her, holding Jack tight in my arms. Just in case, she hurts him.

Her eyes falls from mine to the baby, she shrugs. "I don't know myself. It's really scary there"

"Obviously" I hissed

"Did you cried?" She asked out of nowhere, as she leaned closer. "You have some tears marked!" She explained, her breathe was full of alchol. _Was she in this plan once again?_

"What the fuck are tears marked?" I shook my head, as I swung my hands in the air indicating 'forget about it'. "Why are you here? I asked, as I raised my eyebrows. "I don't remember anyone inviting you"

"I know, I followed you" She whispers.

"Your a creep" I say as I bit my lowers lips. "Is Cat there!" I pointed at the building.

She shook her head. "No"

"Don't fuck with me!" I nearly screamed before I sighed.

"I'm not, if Cat was there she would be screaming" She shrugged. "Wheres Beck?"

"There" I say, no emotions spilling over me as I turn around to face the sky. I was scared to death, I craddled Jack closer to me, as I rocked him back and forth. I was scared. No scared wasn't the right word. Terri fed was the one.

_Was Tori lying to me? _I decided I wouldn't believe her. Not in a million years.

_Will Beck die? _I hope not.

_Will this ever stop? _They won't stop. Not, when they got this far.

_What do they want? _They want everything. They want me to suffer.

* * *

><p>Cat POV:<p>

I don't know where I was. Was I in a box? Was I in an airplane? I don't know, because as soon as that person pushed me down. Which wasn't nice at all, if I have to say for myself. _Where was I? _Oh right, as soon as that person pushed me down, everything was a big black blob. I opened my eyes slowly, peeking through my fingers but finding nothing. Nothing at all. It was dark, really dark at that. I tried screaming, 'help, help' a billion of times but all that I got was echo. The echo of this place. Haunting me. If I tried to kick, I earn a slap in the face. I couldn't feel my face anymore. When I tried to sing, because singing fixes everything. I earned a punch in the gut. Was it in the gut?

"Please leave me alone" I whimpered, I could feel the person fist about to hit me again, but they stopped.

"Cat, I'm sorry" That voice was so familiar, it had a sweet tone to it. Andre?

"Andre, is that you!" I muttered, blood pouring out of my mouth. Ouch!

"Sorry" It repeated itself. Why was it saying sorry!

"Why are you saying sorry!" I shouted, my throat was throbbing. It hurts so much.

"I'm sorry" It repeated once again, I pulled my hair.

"Stop it! Stop it!" My tears pouring out of my tears, it's streaming down my face. I was literally going to die. I was going to die in this place. In a box. Or god knows what.

"Forgive me" It whispered as it begged for me to forgive it.

"I forgive you, just let me out of this place!" I screamed, more blood pouring down my mouth.

"Such a pretty face" It whispered, gently rubbing my cheeks. And when it touched me, I knew who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**Xx-Cabbie-Seddie-Cailey-xX: Good for you luv, Thank you for loving that idea :" It makes me happy. LOL. Wow thank you. **

**eclareforever901: I updated, I hope the suspense isn't too much overload. O_O**

**imsantiago: Thank you, I had to actually look up things that would match Bade wedding and so forth so when the day comes for it. You'll be really happy. Or so I hope x) **

**BadeLover: Are you serious, I hope he rest in peace. I give you my blessing and so forth. :| I really am sorry. I hope this story actually makes you feel better...i love you :) **

**DarkAngel109: I wonder if you'll still be happy after reading this :( I got a bit mad at myself for doing this. LOL. I thought I actually said where Beck went to x) but it will play a part in this story further ;) OH MY! I UPDATED :D **

**TheGracie: Wedding...in...I don;t know :P You choose! lol. HELP ME I HAVE GPS :| lol**** GPS: Equals Gracie Pancakes Syndrome lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: All you may be wondering? What the hell happened? Is Tori part of this one too? How did Jade ended up there? Who's the one carrassing Cat face? :O You'll all know really soon ;) i love Bade...soo...you know... x) I ain't going to make you mad...but then again, you never know what I will do later on x)) I love you guys. <strong>

**PS: THANK YOU GUYS! FOR MAKING ME HAVE 200 REVIEWS ON THIS ONE AND 70 ON THE OTHER :| I HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE TO YOU GUYS FOR BEING SUCH AN AWESOME REVIEWERS! SO I WANT TO GIVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU VIRTUAL CUPCAKES :) **


	31. Chapter 31

Beck POV:

I couldn't find Cat, anywhere neither could I find Nikki. My breathe was coming to a stop, the whole place was literally filled with darkness but the smell. Oh the smell, was just-indescribable- it stank so much. I don't know why, it just did. I was trying to find anything, any light to find a new direction. But I couldn't, not when my cellphone was with Jade and the fact my hope was falling little by little, with every tick and every tock of the clock. I ran my hands through my tangle hair, trying my best to calm myself but it just didn't work. I hear something, I turn around to find a figure. And then just like that lights flickered, dim enough to see an hourglass figure but not light enough to see the face. I squinted my eyes. _What was happening? Who was this? _The voice of this person was fixed up, so I couldn't figure who it was. I decided I should listen, what could it hurt right?

"Hello Beck, don't you miss me?" The voice whispers, the hourglass was moving around the place and it took me so much effort to not get up there, and get to know the bottom of it all. it took so much effort to just stand there, and squint.

"I don't know you" I whispered, but apparently this hourglass heard me, since this person started to laugh hysterically.

"Of course you do" The hourglass hushes into the microphone. "Since we used to be friends, I'll give you a little advice" I wince, what was this person talking about! _Friends? _I shot my head up when I heard this person speak again, my thoughts are forgotten now. "Stop wasting your time, trying to find your dimwits. They're dead, they're out of this earth plane"

"I don't believe you" I shouted, my voice booming across the walls and into both of our ears.

"Of course, I knew you wouldn't" The hourglass says in a tone of impatience and arrogance.

And just like that, the hourglass hands reach for something and tosses it across the room. As soon as gravity kicks in. The thing this person tossed, reaches and touches the tips of my shoes. Incredible.

"Look at it" The hourglass insisted, and when I do, I see a body. Not sure of who, and truth be told. I don't want to know. All I do know, is that it's hair is tangled onto it's face.

"You don't tell me what to do" I snapped, my calmness is gone. It's completely gone, because I know that whoever killed this person, should go to hell. It's not right.

"Are you sure about that?" The hourglass asked, tilting it's head. "Because, the way I see it, I could kill your wife and your kid like their nothing"

And that just turned me on. The wrong way. "Don't lay your filthy hands on them"

"You don't tell me what to do" The person, stole my fucking line. It's mocking me, hoping I could slip up and give in. But no. I choose not to.

"What do you want!" I asked, my curiosity getting the best out of me. I was sick and tired of this little charade, I wasn't willing to participate. No. Not when Jade and Jack, and the people I love were getting hurt. Hell no.

"I simply want _you_" The hourglass emphasized on the word you. Weird.

"Well, sorry the feelings are not mutual" I say, and I take a step forward. Wanting the truth to unfold, because I know this person is the boss. The leader of the chain.

"Not that way, silly" The hourglass hushes, laughing once again. I raise my eyebrows. And just like that this hourglass disappears. Bringing fog into this place. _What did this person meant? _And if anything, _why does this person want me? _In a blink of my eye, I find the person who was tossed towards me, breathing. Breathing so lightly, it's amazing on how it was still alive. I lean closer, I don't know why. I just do. And I find out, it was Daniel. The guy who kissed Tori but was still dating Cat. His hair stuck to his face, in utter sweat and blood.

"I had to save her" Daniel stutters, his breathing going slower and slower. "I had hurt her, then I saved her. Now, I'm here. Bloody as hell" He murmurs as he slowly drifts to sleep, sleep as in forever. He died in guilt, he died in pain.

I bit my lowers lips. _Is this what I'm going to be like as well? _I thought as I quickly began my search again despite the fact that the hourglass said they killed my friends. Oh god, I hope this thing was kidding. But I knew, deep down. It was true, they could do anything they want. They nearly killed me and killed Daniel. So it was a big possibility and chance they would kill my friends too, if they got in the way of things. Got in the way of_ their _plan. I sigh softly, as I desperately tried to find Nikki or even Cat. But I was out of luck, out of everything. I couldn't find them. About to go out and tell Jade about this, when I smelled it. Burning. Smoke coming into this place, spreading like a disease. And I saw it in the corner of my eyes, flames. I was going to burn. Die in this hellhole, the place where I proposed to Jade and would be ending my life in. The flames combining as one, as it rushed towards me. Circling me, making me sweat in every single place. I was going to die. And there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

><p>Cat POV:<p>

I don't know what happened, I really don't. All I saw was Daniel, his hands tracing my face and as soon as that happened someone stabbed him and brought him into somewhere. Over the rainbow? I'm not sure. Blood spurting over my face as the knife shoved itself deep inside his body and my low whimpers echoing the small room. _Was it a room? _I didn't need to think so much, because as soon as that happened a person grabbed me. It's hand sliding itself, to grab my waist. Oh the agony of it all! I was going to die!

If it wasn't too bad at all, I did see Daniel. I didn't hate him, even if he was the one who punched me in the face and kicked me. _Maybe, be did it for a reason?_ He killed himself for you Cat. He said he was sorry, he had to do it for his sake and if he wasn't the one to hurt me, someone else would. He was afraid that they would've killed me. _Is his sake more important than mine? _But he shouldn't have done that, because both of us, are going to pay the price. I bit my lower lips as I looked at the hallways, how black and unwelcoming it was unlike my bedroom. I nearly was in the edge, of fainting. Edge of wanting to die, and get this over with. But I remember Jade, how she didn't like the thought of me leaving her. I know she hates it, but she doesn't say it because shes mysterious and dark like that. She's Jade, and I'm Cat. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I was thinking too much, when my concentration broke. When I thought of something. That hitted me, and made me want to jump in joy but couldn't.

"My dad once told me I was heavy, and my brother thought I was insane because I talk to much" I say, as I looked at the person. Who I couldn't tell if it was a he or she. It didn't matter though. I wanted to get in he/she nerves. "Am I light or heavy? You can tell me, I won't get mad, because my dad always says negative things to me and I turn it to positive things" I giggled, my acting was kicking in.

"Shut up!" The person says, oh my. The person was a guy. Interesting.

"Are you a girl? Because you sound like a girl" I lied, it was such a big fake lie, because honestly he had a deep voice. No one in their right mind would think it was a girl, but at the same time I wasn't in my right mind.

"You want to die?" The guy threatens, his jaw was tightening. Good sign.

"Sure, I would love to die" I say sarcastically, giggling once again. "I want to die, peacefully like my grandpa and not like my grand grand dad because he died when he pulled his muscles" I showed my white teeth, hoping it could blind him. Sadly, it didn't. I pouted secretly. Everything I said were all lies. Everything. _Lying is bad? _But when you lie to save yourself is that bad?

"You seriously want to die?" He threatened once again, as he snickered. I was scared, it wasn't hard not to be. Even if I couldn't see him because the hallways were dark and it kept going on and on, his tone of his voice was deep and...just scary. But I wouldn't back down, Cat Valentine doesn't back down not when it comes to what she loves.

"Oh do you want to die? Because you keep repeating yourself" I shrugged, his grasp on me was tighter on me. Bad sign.

"I think you want to die" He mutters and he about to say something when I kick my plan into gear. I bit his neck and shoulder, as I quickly get off since his hold loosened because of the aching pain I caused him. He deserved it. And just like that, I keep running, running for my dear life. Trying to find any door to lead me out of this place. My legs trying to run as fast as it could. I pray, I make it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Some questions are answered, but? Some more are creating right? X)**

**imsantiago: I updated ^_^ **

**BadeLover: I really meant it, i hope your doing fine with the loss and all. :( You will probarly what? :P And I updated hun. #MuchLove**

**DarkAngel109: Is Andre the bad guy? Of course not ;) The chain will stop here ^_^ Well aside from the 'hourglass' figure that is since that hourglass figure is the BOSS x) Absolutely, well, I wanted Daniel to be the one to hurt her because...he has a reason! x] Which you already read xP Oh yeah, I wrote you a oneshot did you like it :) LOVE YA MORE!  
><strong>

**eclareforever901: Allergies suck right? :| **

**TheGracie: Do you have any clue? What's going on now? :P I hope you do. lol. Love love. love. love you. When are you going to post your new story ;] **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay, sorry for putting you through this agony and putting MORE questions into your guys thoughts but I had to write this...and when I wrote this I just went with the flow...Cat isn't dumb, I don't think she is that's why I wrote her in a more-serious-but-playful-way because people mistaken her as dumb which she isn't not in my mind of course :] I know which note I want this story to end with :P And it might surprise you...<strong>

**PS: I'm so sorry for not updating those last few days, I was busy and stuff :( Please forgive me?**


	32. Chapter 32

Jade POV:

One minute I was asleep with Jack and the next thing I awoke, my eyes looking at the building as it burned down. I tried to find Beck phone but found nothing. I bit my lower lips. _Did he die? Did Nikki die? _My eyes began to tear as my heart dropped. Little by little the building broke down and as soon as the last part of it was about to burn down, I heard firetrucks and polices coming closer. I opened the door, about to run towards the building when Jack cries and I look inside the car to find Tori gone. I grabbed Jack quickly and backed away from the building, tears whelming inside my eyes as it spilled over. Was their anything I could do? I watched as polices were getting off of their car and were watching the firefighters do their work. One policeman taps my shoulders. I turn around.

"Are you okay ma'am" He asked, I shook my head.

"My fiancee, he's inside there" I was able to mumble out, my brain is dead. _I'm_ dead. He looks up to see the building, he's squint. "My best friend is there as well"

"I'm sorry to say this but it's unlikely they'll be alive" He nods his head before he pats my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll try our best"

"Trying your best isn't going to be good enough" I say as I sigh loudly, walking away from the dumbstruck police officer. I don't want to talk, much less talk about _him_. I cradle Jack, he's asleep unaware that his father could be dead. Out of nowhere, Tori comes from behind me. She's carrying Beck cellphone in her hands.

"Did you call them?" I whispered, Tori nods.

"As soon as I saw the building being burned" She says her voice as '_hushed, hushed' _as mine. I smile lightly.

"Thank you, it's the least you can do. I just hope they_ are _alive"

"Yeah" She nods her head as she kisses Jack in his forehead. His mouth opens up into a yawn. I smirk.

"I still hate you, you know that"

"Yeah" She repeats as she tiptoes, looking at the building getting back to normal except for the ashes and such.

I wince at the thought of Beck not being here. I don't want to be a single mother. No. As soon as I'm about to turn around and cry silently, when one of the police officer, the same one whom I talked to earlier grips on my shoulder and decides to turn me around to face him. I groan silently.

"Yes?" I nearly snapped causing Jack to cry and hold onto me tighter. He's nearly 5 months old, causing him to be crankier than ever. Tori is beside me once again, looking at the police officer.

"We need to tell you something" He says seriously, adjusting his guns that are on his waist. His face growing serious and pale. "We found a male, a dead one at that."

And just like that, my heart just stopped. My eyes growing teary and Jack whimpering. My whole world suddenly stopped.

* * *

><p>Cat POV:<p>

I saw light, the shimmering glow on it reflecting my face. I felt relieved when I finally was able to get out of that place, opening the door with all my strength. My clothes were broken, my hair was a mess I knew because right when I was outside. Free of those creepy people. Strangers glared at me, whispering to one another. I couldn't help but whimper, whimper in pain and in frustration. Can't they see I'm in pain? Nearly being raped or nearly dying? And all they can do is whisper? Why are people so cruel? I walk slowly, the pavement touching my bare feet. My slippers came off when I ran...I forgot all about it. I forgot about everything except the fact that Jade would cry. Cry in frustration, cry in pain with me because despite everything I knew what was going to happen. About to call Jade when I remember something, my phone must've had dropped. I pouted, trying to pat my pockets and hope it magically appears but it doesn't. So here I am sitting on the hard ground, wondering where on earth am I. Hoping, someone finds me. Hoping someone notices me for me, not just because of how I look with my hair messy and clothes all dirty. I want them to notice me.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" I hear a voice, I look up to see Robbie. It's a surprising sight, because he isn't with Rex.

"Why are you here?" I asked, he shrugs.

"Grandma wants me to buy some shrimp" He gestures to the bag, I smile lightly. "Why are you so dirty" He mumbles, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I laugh.

"Nothing, just some creepy people" I sigh before I smile. "Can you help me get to Jade and Beck party?" I lean closer to look at the way he nods his head.

"Yeah sure" He smiles at me awkwardly. "But your not going to go to the party dirty right?"

"I _have _to" I whisper, my red hair falling effortlessly on my shoulders.

"If it makes you feel better you look the same sorta" He lets out a easy smile, his glasses falling. He squints "I can't see that well anymore"

I giggled before I pick up the glasses and shoves it into his nose bridge. "There"

"Thanks, we should get going now" He chuckles, his glasses having a slight crack. Which he doesn't seem to notice.

Now, I feel like theirs hope in a long time. I haven't see Robbie in a while. I missed that.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you) <strong>

**DarkAngel109: Hm, is Nikki still alive. You'll see KitKat. Yes, Robbie has played a part saving dear Cat. LOL. Yes, exactly. She's just in the more 'imagine' side of it all. ^_^ You know, I'm craving kitkats :(( Hoping you were here. :\ **

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Yes, I know I have so many twist :((( LOL!**

**New-Classic22: Hm, I won't answer that question. Buwahha You are better than me honestly ;] OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT...EVEN UNTIL NOW. rofl!**

**Imsantiago: Hahaha, absolutely hun. #muchLove**

**TheGracie: I'm craving to read your stories :| Seriously...I updated :) MUCH LOVE FOR YOU IN UNICORNS AND IN PANCAKES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This story has alot of twist and plots because honestly I KEEP on havign new thoughts of it every day :| And its so weird. rofl! I added Robbie in the last minute while rewriting and editing it ;) I hope you like this chapter and I will update asap :] MUCH LOVE FOR YOU. I know this chapter is short and ugly and stuff but I WILL make up for it I swear x)<br>**

**SHOUTOUT for: New-Classic22 because she is better than me at writing, and she is amazing :)) we were arguing about this. rofl! **

**Shoutout to: My Pancakes *TheGracie* Check out her stories if she makes some as well as Imsantiago she rocks at it \m/ Don't forget about CallieScissorLuvJogia she writes as well as me and the others ;) **

**Shoutout to: DarkAngel109 *KitKat* for sticking through it all for me and being here till the end. I Love you so much :'(  
><strong>

**PS: I'm in cloud nine because of Tyler Posey and another famous person followed me. AHH! I was screaming when Tyler said 'Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven' and I was just like :O and then they were like 'your so lucky ,he never said that to me' x] Gee, I'm so happy...I was doing ballet. x]]] I LOVE THIS DAY! WOOT!**


	33. Chapter 33

Jade POV:

"Who was it?" I asked. My voice coming to a halt stop.

"Do you know the name..." He looked at his board.

"Yes?" My voice anxious and annoyed at the same time. I couldn't help it.

"Daniel Lee Kenneth"

"I know him, but he isn't the one I'm looking for"

"Understandable, but he is indeed your friend?"

"I wouldn't call him a friend..." I trailed off, only to be nudge by Tori. "Fine,yes, he's a friend"

"That's all we need to know" The police officer says, before he leaves us once again to talk to the others about the crime scene.

I sigh softly, stroking Jack cheeks as I bit my lower lips. _Where's Beck? Where's Nikki? _I figured, they never found their body. So there will be a huge chance that they couldn't be dead but you never know. You never know. I shook my head slowly as Tori began to speak. Whatever she said, went through my ear and out the other. I just couldn't concentrate in this type of situation. _Why was Daniel body found? Why was he even here? And if he wasn't, how did the hell did he appear? _

"You know maybe Nikki is alive and not Beck" She says, fiddling with her hands as she talked. I blinked repeatedly, what did _she_ say?

"What?" I snapped, that's when my full attention was on her. Only her.

"I mean, you never know" She explains, looking at me apologetically.

"Don't say that _ever_"

"But.."

"No, don't talk about it!" I glared at her, my eyes nearly bulging. She nods her head, in response knowing I wasn't kidding and I was serious. Dead serious.

"We should go home, they'll tell it to us soon Jade"

"How soon is soon?"

"Soon" She says, rubbing her left hand against my right arm. I would yell at her, but then I decided _it_ was okay._ She _was okay.

"Alright, let's go. The environment isn't right for Jack" I say, walking towards the car as Tori follows behind. The police officers sees us driving away, but they take no time in stopping us.

The way back home was slow and miserable, Tori deciding to sleep with me in the RV. Saying it was for the best. Yeah right, but then again I couldn't decline I needed company whether it was with Tori or Cat, but Cat wasn't here. _Where is she? _It was eerily quiet, so quiet you could hear the soft whispers of the tree. The way the leaves mash to one another, to make a sound so inviting yet so scary. I shivered slightly, Jack was asleep and Tori well let's just say she was in her own world. Her head against the window, and the beating of her heart thumping. It made me wonder about my own world, how it seemed to crumble with the idea of a perfect family. A perfect me. I was never mother material, but then that didn't stop me from getting myself pregnant. I was never the one to say 'I love you', but Beck comes along and changes that. I was never the one to, have these sort of problems. Never. I fight back the tears, the sorrows of everything, and focus on the positive. _Can you believe that? _Jade West focusing on the positive for once. Well believe it, but don't count on me staying this way. Just don't. I drove slowly, hearing the beats of Tori heartbeat and the sound of Jack sleeping. It all made sense, in this crazy world. Just like that, I make a turn toward Beck street and park the car causing Tori to groan and say some random thing. I smirk, as I nudge her and say _'wake up' _before I open the door to the backseat and pick up Jack. Laying his head against my shoulder, and seeing the way Tori lazily gets up. Her body so skinny and tan that it illuminates with the lights creating an illustration. She walks toward the RV, I follow behind. Laying Jack into his cradle, and plopping myself against the bed as quick as I can. Tori smiles, at the way I do so. I don't know why, but she does.

"What are you looking at, Vega!"

"Just you" She says in her sing-along voice, causing me to squint and groan.

"You know what, I won't argue with you"

"I know"

"Just sleep and leave me alone" I say, closing my eyes and hearing the faint sound of Tori saying '_goodnight_'. I shouldn't have told her to leave me alone, because now the anxiousness is eating me alive and it isn't funny. Barely. All I could see was Beck, and I wondered day and night would _he_ be alright? Or would this kill us before it even had the chance to hit us physically? Would I be alone in all of this? Because I know that Tori wouldn't be the right one to turn to not at this moment where it seemed as if she was_ after _Beck. Whether it was for money, or fame, or just plain jealousy. I wouldn't know, not like I would anyways. This time in life, all I needed was me, Beck and Jack._ Our _family with the people whom we can trust. Cat and Nikki, were the only people that held me to my ground. We were indeed the three musketeers Cat words not mine. I was determine now or never to save my future, to save all my loved ones future. Whether it was going to kill me or suffocate me. I didn't care, that's how I roll.

* * *

><p>Cat POV:<p>

I hopped onto Robbie car or that's what I think it was. I'm not sure, I really am not. I furrowed my eyebrows close together as I held my hands tightly knit to one another. Just like that something flicked inside of me, telling me to not go to the party but stay. Stay at the old apartment where Nikki and I, used to live.

"Don't go to the party" I shouted, causing Robbie to turn around fast.

"What the hell, Cat!" He nearly shouted, glancing at me quickly and back at the road. "You almost killed us, I couldn't afford making a U-turn"

"Same old Robbie" I giggled, poking his side gently.

"Cat, your so...Cat" He finally stated, letting out a nervous laugh.

"And Robbie, is Robbie. I wouldn't change it any other way" I smiled sweetly at him, not knowing if he saw it or not but deciding it didn't matter. He was here. He saved me.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles but where are we suppose to go?"

"My apartment"

"Where is your apartment" He scratches his neck as he drives with one hand.

"Next to the grocery store"

"Okay" He says, confusion filled his voice as he nodded his head.

"Where is Rex?" I had an urge to ask him, it whelmed inside of me and cracked like a balloon. Did that make sense? Of course it didn't.

"Rex, is at home" He simply stated, causing me to poke him once again.

"That's not acceptable, Rex is a part of you"

"Rex _was_ a part of me!"

"Was?"

"Yes as in past tense, not present tense Cat"

"Oh" I whimpered ever-so-slightly, I didn't know what to say. What caused him to not have Rex? What caused my Robbie to be so upset and nervous?

"Who caused my Robbie to be so upset!" I shouted once again. My heart beating ten times faster and ten times more hearable.

"Your Robbie?" He laughs, laugh so much that he has to use one of his hands to clutch his chest. I pouted, my cheeks turning a bright red and coming more red every second he continues to laugh. Was this a joke to him? Me calling him mine?

"Did you hit your head pretty hard or something?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's just a figure of speech, what your saying is nonsense"

"Your still the same" I laughed lightly, shaking my red hair all over my face.

"And you, are still the same Cat" He made another turn, typing the address the one I told him on his GPS.

"Robbie"

"Hm"

"I missed you" I finally admitted, looking at the way his face turns apple red causing me to giggle at him.

"Well, er, I missed you too" He says, nodding his head as he parked the car outside of the apartment complex. I kissed his cheeks before I got out, waving at him as he drives away shouting '_Sorry if I didn't pick you for Prome_,' and I wondered. I really did, if he heard me or if he would forgive me, either way I figured it didn't matter once again because Robbie Shaprio is mine and I wouldn't have it any other way. I blushed at the thought as I quickly walked up to the room, knocking the door to be opened by someone. My eyes widen, words couldn't come and all I did was stare.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**MagicPanda: lol, well you could see but the evidence speaks for itself. *straight face* Anyways, I updated and I shall message it to you! lol ^_^ Much love and I hope you have a great summer, Ange ;)**

**eclareforever901: Random male? lol. Funny you ;) **

**DarkAngel109: Well, I don't put promises because your Nikki is crazy because she has tons of ideas out of her big fat head. lol. You cried? Really? Oh my gosh! You thought of me! Aw, to tell you the truth I wasn't fond of KitKat but then after I named you that I started liking it. Odd and then I didn't like Cookies and Creams that much as I did before :| x) I updated, don't get possessed or I will too ;P I will sick to you like glue, yeah! I LOVE YOU and I will buy myself some kitkat today ^_^**

**ohlookitzKutie: I don't update regularly because I have to keep track of things and the whole drama/flamers always gets to me but I will update for your sake and others :)) **

**OsnapitzVictoria: Well, that character was based on someone OC character who sended it to me when I asked for it. Thank you for reading!**

**imsantiago: Thank you and I prefer to say your better than me. :] Thank you luv, and your good no matter what anyone says ;) GRACIAS~! -trying to learn Spanish for you. lol x)**

**TheGracie: It's okay, but please make your awesomtic stories, YOUR Pancakes will suicide if you don't ;P I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I LOVE MY...MY...UNICORN! SYRUP YOU! SO MUCH ;)**

**New-Classic22: The chapter is so short because I intended to do so and I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH Time :((( LOL! But I hope this chapter pays for it ;) YOU BETTER KEEP CALM LADY, you are awesomtic multiply by infinity and beyond! Woot! I updated :]]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay everyone, I am in a good mood because right now, I don't know I just am because I'm drinking fruit punch. Yumm! Anyways, I know you thought oh my gosh Beck died no..remember Daniel was in there as well he died ;) see I gave you a twist which wasn't really a twist you just got to read between the lines with my stories! LOL! I love you guys so much and there is more to come with this story... :))) I apologize if this chapter was either suckishlame/short/NOT good enough. :| I'm not the best at writing, but I try! I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! **

**PS: Please check out these writers, I swear they are the best in this fanfiction world I swear and they try they really do: New-Classic22, Imsantiago, CallieScissorLuvJogia, MagicPanda, secretparamour, TheGracie (if you only made more stories, I would love you forever and ever and ever but I already do but you know what I mean lol), and of course BTRFAN105. I want to give them shoutouts because honestly they been through so much and they deserve to get notice they truly do! **


	34. Chapter 34

Cat POV:

I just stood there, I didn't know how long but I know I stood there. Mouth open wide, eyes bulging out and right in front of me was Nikki. Wounded Nikki. She smirked as she quickly walked towards me, hugging me. Her body seem to fit perfectly with mine, it was_ too _perfect. Too perfect for a wounded person though I wouldn't say anything, because all I wanted was to know she was alright and she _was_ and she _is_. Her face had a few scratches but she clearly was still stunning. I pulled away as I took a closer look at her. She laughed, oh her laugh filling my ears and tingling my senses.

"Your alive" I manage to choke out, she chuckles slightly as she messes up my hair.

"Of course I'm alive, dildo" She smirks, her hair falling over her shoulders as she says "Your dating that Robbie kid?" She crosses her arms as she leans closer to me. Her scent of blood and sweat overfilling my senses. I frown.

"I don't know" I shook my head, as I fiddled with my hands.

"Well, it seems like he does" She walks away from me as she grabs a water from the fridge. Swishing the liquid side to side.

"Really?" I perked up, quickly skipping to her side as I smiled up at her. She nodded her head.

"Of course, aren't I always right?"

"Well-"

"Cat" She warned, her eyes bulging out. "Shush"

"But I was-" I try to explain but she interrupts me with the swish of her liquid. I pout, as I place my hands against my hips.

"Cat" She says once again, rolling her eyes as she sits down.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Your dirty, bloody and sweating." I frown once again, biting down on my lower lips as I take her in. Her clothes ripped to parts.

"Same goes for you, you looked like you just got hit by a bus or something" She laughs lightly, tilting her head as she nods her head. "I'll take a bath later, just let me watch okay Cat"

"Okay" I trail off, sitting down next to her as I put my head on her shoulders."I almost got raped" I whispered, my words barely making a sound.

"What?" She says, her eyebrows furrowed close together.

"Raped"

She turns her attention to me, muting the TV as she frowns. "What?"

"I almost got raped, that's why I'm dirty and icky" I explain, sighing deeply as I say "Robbie saved me, he's superman"

"Robbie superman? Don't make me laugh" She smirked slightly as her face becomes serious once again. "Who did this? Who's behind you getting or _almost _raped"

"I don't know all I know was that Dani was there!"

"Dani? Daniel Kenneth?"

"Yes, Daniel" I nodded my head, "He punched me then..he got stab and a guy came in and took me. I think his intention was raping me"

"Wait, back up. Where were _you_?" She asked, biting her lower lips as she took a deep breathe mumbling out a bad word. "And where were you doing when they took you"

"I was buying fabric, someone knocked me..." I nodded my head, holding her hand.

"It all seems clear now"

"What seems clear?"

"Everything, take a bath Cat...I need to do something"

"Nikki" I nearly shouted, she raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Please don't go and leave me"

"I won't leave you, I just need to do_ something_"

"What something?" I raised my eyebrows, my lips pouting as I look at her. She laughs lightly.

"Something that concerns..not you" She waved her hands as she begins to open the door as she shouts "Take a bath, you reek" And just like that she's gone, I don't know where but she's gone once again. Poohey. I reluctantly got up from the couch as I entered the bathroom, taking out all my clothes and entering the bath tub. The liquid overflowing the bathtub before I could stop it. I _felt_ dirty. I _was _dirty. I _am_ dirty.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I awoke the next morning, the sun-ray hitting my face as I squinted my eyes. I scanned the room as I saw Tori on the ground next to the bed. Next to me. I smirk, I pulled her hair as I whisper _'Wake up Tortilla'. _Smiling down at her as she frowns.

"Jade" She mumbles, finally opening her eyes to meet my gaze. I wave evilly.

"Yes, Vega" I smirk as I get up from bed. My hair a mess, and my face so dead looking.

"Why did you pull my hair?"

"Oh, I don't know because I want to"

"Jade"

"Vega," I shrugged as I quickly grabbed some food from the fridge and placed it in the microwave. "Don't push it your the one who wanted to sleep next to me."

"You know I could cook you some food right?" She offered, her eyes narrowing as she looks at me.

"I know but then again, I don't need your help"

"Okay, then." She shrugs getting up from the floor as she quickly untangles her hair with her hands. She spins around as she quickly says "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Someone knocked the door"

"Open it" I say, raising my eyebrows as I tilt my head.

"Is Miss. Sunshine to scared to open the door?" I speak in an western accent, she frowns as she quickly mumbles a _'no' _walking towards the door to discover someone that causes her to get weak in her knees and nearly collapse. I rush over, carrying the microwave food in my hand to discover that someone was actually not really a _someone_. I wince. Beck. He smiled, his crooked smiled as he quickly walked over. I don't know how he did it, but he did. That's how Beck Oliver rolls, he's might be hurting but he never shows it. He never does. He was bleeding, bleeding so much that I was afraid he would collapse right in front of me. I placed the microwave food onto the coffee table and hurried to his side, finally we were able to reach the bed before anything happened. He lays himself down, his breathing coming to a normal speed once again.

"Tortilla go get the first aid kit, right behind the counter" I yelled as I sit myself down next to him. He _was_ alive. He _is _alive. He _is _here. Right before me. I smile at him as I brush his long shoulder length hair away from his eyes. He was gorgeous. I stood up when I hear Tori cough in front of me, first aid kit in her hands as she snickers.

"What? I can't stare at my own fiancee" I nearly shout, grabbing the first aid kit out of her hands and opening it as I quickly put on bandage and medical inside his wounds.

"I was just coughing" She shrugs, titling her head as she shows her whole set of white straight teeth. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah just coughing" I laugh hysterically, no not in a friendly gesture in a mocking gesture. "I'm not dumb Vega" I spat as I kiss Beck forehead and shoot Tori a death glare.

"But I was"

"That wasn't all you were doing, admit it"

"I won't admit anything Jade, I am being totally honest" Tori frowns, crossing her arms as she takes a deep breathe.

"Your never honest!" I shake my head as I say "You should go, don't do anything stupid but I don't think that can work out since you do everything stupid"

"Whatever" She sighs as she quickly pulls her hair back away from her face, walking out frustrated and mad. Truth is she never did anything wrong_ yet_. I repeat yet, but I just needed to get her out of this RV and talk to Beck alone. I wondered how he got out alive, I wondered what he saw. I wondered so many things, yet there wasn't that much time to talk about it. I cross my legs as I sit diagonal from where he was. I decided to make him rest, because truth is how the hell did he come here without dying? I'm about to get up and start the bathe for him when he says something. Says something so soft, I need to crouch and lean forward to hear him.

"She's after _me_. She's after _us_" He gushes out, taking a deep breathe time after time. I frown.

"Who is after us?" I asked, squinting my eyes at him and analyzing every word he says and taking it into my mind.

"I don't know, but she says I'm _her _friend"

"Friend?"

"Yeah, but I have no doubt she's coming here" He sighs, face flat onto the mattress when he looks at me. Smiling, his dazzling smile as he pulls me closer and kisses my lips. I pull back surprised and in shock but I can't help but give him a peck and smile as well.

"What was that for?" I asked, raising my pierced eyebrows as I stare at him. "Not that I didn't like it but, yeah, what gives?"

"I missed you" He explains, smiling so wide it's too big for his face.

"By the way Beck, you _taste_ like blood" I chuckled.

"You _smell _like blood" He winked as he slowly closes his eyes. Mumbling some words here and there before he says "Bring Jack to me"

"Are you telling me what to do Beck Oliver?"

"No, Jade, babe, I never meant it like that. I just miss Jack"

"Whatever" I say as I get up and take Jack out of his cradle and place him beside his father. "There you happy?" I spat, rolling my eyes as Jack begins to drool.

"Happy as a duck"

"A duck?"

"Yeah, a duck. Ducks are really happy"

"How would you know?"

"I just do, like how I know love begins with me and you" He grins, his eyes still closed but his hands are reaching for mine as Jack presses his body against Beck cheeks. I sitfled a laugh.

"Okay that was really cheesy, I can't believe you can be cheesy even when your wounded" I smirked as I tile my head as I watch Jack drool. "Jacks drooling" I inform him, biting my lower lips.

"What?"

"Jack. Is. Drooling" I say slowly, rolling my eyes when I'm done.

"Should I clean him up?" He asked, ready to get up but doesn't until I say so.

"I'll do it" I mumbled as I quickly grab a handkerchief and slowly press the drool upon it, wiping it away from Jack face. Jack smiles and so does Beck.

"Jadelyn West is a caring mother"

"Shut up"

"What if I don't?" He challenges me, laughing so much he clutches his stomach and finally opens his eyes. He's mocking me.

"Then you have to tell me everything, detail after detail. On how you got here and what happened" I smile at him, raising both of my eyebrows.

"Jade"

"Beck"

"I will soon, not today but not too soon either" He frowns slightly as he leans in for a kiss. I back away.

"You think you can get away from-" And just like that I'm interrupted with his lips against mine. His hands holding the back of my head and pulling me closer to him, and the sudden giggled Jack suddenly does. The world stops but soon ends when Beck pulls away. Smiling at me and mocking me at the same time.

"I hate you" I laugh lightly but try my best to put on a straight face but fail miserable because the moment he pokes me and opens his mouth. I can't help but smile and be happy. A emotion I chose not to show, but do when Beck is here.

"I love you too" Just like that we were back once again, kissing each other and hearing the faint sound of Jack giggling. Who knows if he is drooling or not but that doesn't matter well not right now because all I see and feel is Beck kissing me and the feel of his lips upon mine. Knowing he is alive. And this isn't a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Responses from me to you: <strong>

**MilkyWayBar14: Thank you for those kind words ^_^ I love your username by the way. :)**

**DarkAngel109: Aw, well at least I get to see your review before I posted this one :]] Hm, you;ll find out soon really soon. I feel like I changed your life just a slightly by calling you KitKat. Love ya, and please please make one fan-fiction so we can chat ;)) LOL**

**New-Classic22: Hyper much babe? LOL, yesh I updated you don't know how much it means for you to say that ^_^ I am actually happy you think that I am the best at writing in fan-fiction. You are absolutely welcome! LOVE YOU MORE THAN A PICKLE, because I need something you don't call over people :P LOL #MuchLove**

**Secretparamour: Aw your welcome actually I am a newbie as well this is my first story. o_o I LOVE YOU TOO. Aw thank you dear, for saying that you keep on writing as well ^_^ **

**TheGracie: Grace, Grace, Grace. You beautiful beast, lol. Your freaking gorgeous in real life ;P And yes, I will update soon! :] Yooray for that, and hope you have a good time there :))) Love ya like I love my fat...unicorn ;) **

**imsantiago: Aw girl, you go too! You rock like madness, you are amazing as well inside and out ;) You look like your sister, you two are so adorable and goodlooking x) Hope you update your story soon love, and love love love love you more.**

**BTRFAN105: What's up sir! Thank you, you should continue your stories as well. Good luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This I am really happy about, it has a lot of Bade moments or I tried to give some Bade and some Jack moments *you know him drooling and giggling ;) LOL It also has some fluff but has some serious stuff in it as well...but most importantly it makes you know BECK ISN'T DEAD NOR IS NIKKI! Yay, let's celebrate! I know this is pretty long but I wanted to thank everyone for saying my writing is wonderful and that you would want to see more especially New-Classic22 (Angel) who claims I'm the best author here. ROFL. :) I love that girl and same goes for Ivonne_Santiago x) for being here till the end and Callie ; Gracie ; and KitKat ;) I remember starting this story with a little introduction knowing I won't get alot of review when it was the opposite! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH!Today was so funny, everyone got scared of the girl who was teaching me and my sister the bible. There eyes were so wide and they jumped. ROFL. ROFL. hilarious :))) This is 5 pages long ;) and if not including this...responses and author note it's 4 12 pages long so happy for myself for accomplishing this! I couldn't do this without my fabulous readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: For all my reviewers whom I didn't mention, it doesn't mean I don't like you I do. It's just those guys above ^^ Are the people who mean so much to me more than life and that they were here through it all... <strong>

**PPS: Please check out all of my reviewers story, I bet they rocked! And I have been reading some of there stories! So yes, and please read and review and get this story to 300 or if we can...hm... LOL. **

**PPPS: I thought of a brilliant idea when this story is done like all this bad things are going away I will write some Jack stories into this one, to show that he is developing and such ;) So are you guys up for it or not? AND IF YOU HAVE A TWITTER PLEASE SAY #LoveYouLikeAPickle because...I need to trend it for my sista Angel *New-Classic ;) **


	35. Chapter 35

Jade POV:

I pushed Beck back slightly, letting our lips finally releasing from one another grasp, remembering we do have a little baby in front of us. I nudge Beck, seeing the way he smirks slightly as he places Jack onto his lap.

"He's cute" Beck coos into his ear, smiling at the way Jack seems to touch his face as soon as he sees it.

"Do you think he'll make it to Hollywood Arts?" I asked, my eyes raised and my lips pursed close together as I take a deep intense look at Jack, seeing the way he just seems to look at me as well. He giggles, his hand reaching out for mine. I don't protest, I really didn't, I take his hand in mine as I give it a little squeeze.

"Of course, this baby is legend!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, what I meant to say. Is that we are the _it _couple, so this is the _it_ baby" He laughed hysterically, emphasizing on the word 'it' on the sentence. I roll my eyes, for the sake of it.

"I'm serious Beck" I frown, looking at Jack and the way he seems to not give a damn. He barely cries, let me repeat _barely. _

"I was as well, Jade. If anything, he'll do fine."

"How do you know?"

"Cause he has the best parents in the whole wide world" He leans forward causing Jack to become much closer to me, letting both of our foreheads touch. The corner of my lips turning into a smile.

"Sure, he_ does_." I say sarcastically, finally pulling away as soon as I hear a sound. I narrow my eyes. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah" He says softly, handing Jack to me as he opens the door slowly. He lets out a low laugh, causing me to go by his side to only discover it was Nikki. She was alive, I grinned softly as my eyes met hers. She rolled her eyes as she hugged me softly.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I say as I cross my arms after we pulled apart, it was meant to be a joke but it didn't quite seem to make Nikki laugh as much as I wished it would. I frowned.

"Ha, Ha very funny Jade" She say sarcastically, her tongue is pulled out but is quickly pulled in, she hesitantly walks inside. Her eyes scanning the room before she plops herself onto the sofa. I haven't quite noticed but she_ was _dirty, her clothes all scratched and the fact that it was black made me realize that wasn't the _actual _color. Her beautiful hair seemed to be dry. I sigh softly.

"So what made you come here?" I asked as I sit myself beside her, my full attention focused on her. In the corner of my eyes, Beck flinches.

"I-We need to talk"

"What's with that tone? Are you breaking up with me?" I say, my tone playful but I know deep down it isn't that. It's something _serious_. Something even Nikki won't quite, say but she _does_. And she already _did_. She's not her normal self, she's self-conscious and she doesn't seem to respond with a witty or funny comment back. Which scares me, freaking scares me because we _always _play around, she's one of those few I can actually do that with but right now it seems_ different_. Not right. I tilt my head, making my curls fall effortlessly on my shoulder.

"I think, I know who want's to kill you" She murmurs softly, as she slowly but surely meets my gaze and Beck. She gulps slowly. "The clues, there right there in front of us!"

"What are you saying?"

"It all makes sense!"

"Nikki, tell me."

"Alyssa"

"Alyssa?"

"Alyssa Vaughn" She shrieks, her hand finding mine as she takes another deep breathe. "The girl you told me about, that famous socialite. Remember when I was inside that building, trying to find Cat, the one where Beck purposed to you!"

"Yes? What about it?" I spat, my eyes nearly bulging out as my intense gaze never fails to meet her worried ones.

"I was alone, well on the top floor. Trying to find Cat, and I got a good view!"

"A good view of what?" I say, annoyance and confusion filling my voice.

"Jade, stop interrupting her" Beck whispers into my ear, as he uses his free hands to rub my left arm. His gaze focus on Nikki.

"Continue!" I demanded, as my hands reach out for her shaking ones. I rub small circles around it, hoping it calms her down.

"I saw her. Alyssa Vaughn. And just like that, I had to go, I ran out."

"Son of a-" I'm about to say that awful word, Beck words not mine when Beck once again rubs my arm to indicate that I should stop. Which I do, I _always_ do.

"That makes sense" He says loud enough for us to hear, but soft enough to keep it that way. I frown slightly as I look at him. Nikki hands goes tense as she holds mine. "That figure I saw as well was a_ female_. It was like an hourglass, an hourglass figure. It repeated that we were 'good friends' and the fact, that she seemed to know almost everyone. Made it clear, that it could be Alyssa Vaughn that was behind this. She was strong, calm at that. In yoga they taught us to do that. I just can't seem to understand, why she would kill _me_. Alyssa whispered 'She wanted me'. But not in a way Jade would think, she want's me dead"

"Which comes to one conclusion" I finally spoke up, my breathe caught short as I say "She wants to make me _suffer_, and seeing Beck dead could make my whole world collide. And the fact that Beck could have broken her heart. Gives us more clues to where this is at, we did broke up for a short period of time and we all know how Beck can be such a flirt. So he could have lead her on, and then he left her, not a single word, after we got back together. " I nearly snapped.

"That's not the case here," Nikki says, rolling her eyes. "She could kill you guys, right now any second. She's fifthly rich, she could have hired any guy to do her fucking filthy work"

"Exactly" Beck says, kissing Jack forehead.

"The polices won't believe us" I mumbled, my words come quickly but there's no doubt in my mind they heard me loud and clear. "We don't have solid evidence"

"Daniel was there" Beck cradles Jack in his arms, as he says those words. "He was already half dead, when Alyssa threw him towards me. He saved Cat. That at least gives us one evidence."

"Wait, if you said Daniel was there and the polices found him them dead. That gives us all the evidence we need, and the fact we could use Cat as one of our witness, gives us the ability to put Alyssa to jail!" Nikki explains, the corner of her lips forming into a grin.

"Or they could electrocute her!" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders when I do causing Beck to nudge me.

"Cat saw it?" Beck asked, his hair falling over his eyes.

"She was there when they killed him she told me," Nikki rolled her eyes as she finally lets go of my hand. "I'll be one of those witness, same goes for Cat and Beck" Beck nods his head in approval when she says his name.

"Well, we have to do it as soon as possible!" I say, getting off the sofa as I look over my shoulders. "Take a shower, Nikki. We have a lot of crap_ to do_."

"To fix" Beck corrected,kissing my lips softly and sweetly before he places Jack onto his cradle.

"I think I'll need to go back to Cat, she was freaking out when I left her" Nikki explains, grabbing her car keys as she waves her hand. "Take care, and please don't do anything reckless when I'm gone. I don't want you dead" She laughs softly, opening the door and is already out in a blink of an eye.

"You'll think this chaos will end soon?" I asked him, bringing him closer to me with a single grab of his masculine arms.

"Honestly, I'm not sure" He says, kissing my forehead "But whatever happens, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Always forever?" He grinned, I narrow my eyes.

"How cheesy can you get? Do you have an off button?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I quickly pull him in for a quick peck on the lips.

"I promise, things will get better."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll buy you coffee for the whole month"

"But you already do"

"Ha, you knew that?"

"Duuh, I'm not dumb" I say, smirking slightly as I wrap my arms around his neck. Pulling him closer as I take in his amazing features.

"You want coffee?" He asked, kissing my lips unexpectedly causing me to sigh softly and nod my head.

"And oreos,"

"Oreos?"

"I was craving for them, when I was pregnant."

"Oh right" He frowns, "Sorry for not being there. Parents-"

"That's not the case" I interrupted him, "We need to think of a plan. We can't guarantee the polices are going to believe us over that famous bit-"

"Female dog," He says, interrupting me. I sigh softly.

"Over that female dog" I corrected myself, glaring at Beck as I do. "So, what's the plan?"

"There is no plan, babe. We barely have any solid evidence. Only this one"

"Right..." I trail off, closing my eyes as I press my forehead against Beck. "So we wing it?"

"Let's just hope it's good enough" Beck pulls away, holding both of his palms against my cheeks. Kissing my forehead softly as he gestures me to go inside the room. "Sleep"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"For me"

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms as I say "Whatever" Walking into the room, as I plop myself against the softness and comfort of the soft bed. My eyes closing and all my worries falling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**Ella Lea: Thank you! And yes, I can't guarantee Tori will be dead but she does play a big role into this fanfiction. I hope you continue reading and reviewing! Thank you once again! **

**BTRFAN105: Welcome and yes, keep on writing! I will help you if you need anything! **

**livvylovesyou: Hey, Hey! I have a question, when will you update your OC story! Can't wait, and thanks, for being so supportive! **

**secretparamour: Thanks babe, but I love your stories better than this LONG one :S But yeah, of course I'll update. I can't thank you enough, CasePanda.**

**GrandeGilliesFan: I remembered your name! I hope it's correct x) But anyways, did you really like it to re-read those moments! AUH-MAZING :]]] It goes, deep but almost ending :'( just going to add some moments when Jack grows up! 3 :]]] So stay tune for that hehehe. Aw, I love how I can make an impact in your life, we live so far away, yet you think of me :'( LOVE YA and yes, I do think of you often when I look at some KitKat :D HAHAHA, it's not a crime to love Jack. Go love him, and I have an idea! Should I make him older? when I'm done devloping this story ;) and I got an idea, you'll LOVE! LOVE YOU MORE MORE MORE.**

**imsantiago: Aw, your so adorable! I'm happy that I made you cry in happiness/joy. You are the best too luv thanks for being here through thick and thin and listening to my awful rambling! LOVE YOU. XD **

**New-Classic22: I love you more, so much that...I want to talk to you in real life! L-O-L. :] **

**TheGracie: So sweet, LOVE YOU PANCAKES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I...revealed who the 'hourglass' figure is. I don't know if, you thought of it and yes I put so MANY people in Victorious that only play minor people because I FELT like they needed some roles to play :S and...yeah! I only selected people that I thought could actually have a reason, I didn't want to just make up one that is totally out of the blue! So please tell me what you think of it! And it is almost ending soon this story, hope I get 300 by the end of it! When this story is done like the problems, I WILL put some Jack moments and see the way he develops! ;) Since (wink,wink) I have an idea! I LOVE YOU GUYS, I really do. :D <strong>

**PS: I will, put some people...into this story that wouldn't even know it ;) You know who I'm talking about the readers! YES YOU! In the near future but not know though ;P **


	36. Chapter 36

Jade POV:

I awoke the next morning, the sun-ray seemed to find it's way through the black curtains and find it's way toward my face. I kicked the blankets away from my pale body, letting out a low groan. I hate mornings. Period. Just when I'm about to get off the bed, I feel Beck warm hands push me back down, I roll my eyes.

"What?" I spat, flicking my fingers at his forehead. My right arm resting on it's elbow, as my clench fist places itself against my now pressured cheeks.

"Enjoy the day, don't be so negative babe." Beck whispers into my ears, I raise my eyebrows.

"Who said I'm negative _all_ the time?"

"I love you"

"Pfft, even if your my fiance you don't have the right to say such insane things that explodes inside your head!" I snap, in the corner of my eyes I see Beck lips curving into a small grin.

"Fiance?, you consider me as your fiance?" He closes his eyes as he brings me closer to him. I bite my lower lips, as I nod my head.

"Duuh, you proposed to me what should I consider you as my pet - oh wait, on seconds thoughts you can be my pet!" I purred, my fingers traces the soft underling of his chin and it's way back into stroking his cheeks. He grimaces.

"I was kidding"

"I know you are, don't be so negative."

"Did you just mocked me babe?"

"What are you going to do? Call the cops?" I laughed lightly, getting up from the mattress as I throw Beck his pants. He presses his face against his pillow. "Don't let me pour water on your body Beck - since you know I always dreamed of doing it!"

"You wouldn't" He mumbles between his sighs. I snickered.

"But you see I would"

"Jade,"

"I'm not kidding!" I sing, closing the door as I shout "Be up before I count three. Or face misery." I stick my hands up in the air as I say 'One' Hearing the mattress moving, I grin widely. Another finger out. 'Two'. Just when I'm about to shout three, Beck opens the door and is already hugging me from behind, his hands wrapped around my thin waist, wearing his pants I had thrown at him. His lips pressing itself against my pale skin, I stifle myself a laugh.

"See, I listen to you." He mutters into my ear, I roll my eyes.

"When it includes with your hair being wet that _is_" I nearly hiss, but is quick to remember I need to start maturing. Beck words, not mine.

"Like you said my hair is my prize possession" I raise my eyebrows, he pauses "Before you and Jack of course!" He lets out a apologetic smile, as he turns me around abruptly and kisses me softly against my lips. I smile slightly.

"I want coffee" I pleaded, wrapping my arms around his neck, as I give him my sweetest fake smile. He chuckles.

"Alright, I'll make you coffee" He nods his head, as he grabs my arms and places it alongside my body. Kissing my lips for the last time, before he's already inside the kitchen making me my drink. I snicker, as I walk toward Jack room. Flicking the lights to _on, _only to discover he's gone. Or practically in my defense, I'm just playing around.

"Beck, Jack is gone!" I nearly screamed, hearing Beck footsteps quicken and is right on time. Holding my coffee and a confused look upon his face.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he hands me my coffee. Which I quickly grab, and sip. It calms me down for some reason. I repeat myself, he sighs.

"Are you sure, Jade?"

"Positive" I say, nodding my head as I watch him enter the room only to find Jack safely tucked inside his crib. I laugh.

"That wasn't funny Jade"

"I thought it was funny" I shrugged, as I walked toward him. Kissing his cheeks as I say "Lighten up don't be so negative" I smirked, nudging him as I say those few words. He grunts.

"There's a difference with having fun and nearly scaring someone to death" He explained. "For heaven sake, it's our son Jade"

"Like I said I thought it was funny," I touched his nose in a light format, as I kissed his lips and pulled back. "We're good?"

"We're good"

"Anyways, I think it would be a pretty good idea if we went to court already!"

"Jade, you have to be patient. These things take progress."

"So waiting for a billion years, means progress" I nearly shouted, rolling my eyes as he caress my cheeks.

"Don't worry, I promise if they don't send us a letter by tomorrow then I'll call"

"Promises aren't meant to be broken" I inform him, shaking my head slowly.

"I know" He smiled, as he lightly kisses my lips, and once again is hugging me from behind. I hear a soft giggle behind us. Jack. I groan, pulling myself away from Beck, handing him my coffee before I grab Jack out of his cradle.

"You should buy a dress," Beck says out of nowhere, licking his bottom lip as he looks at me with his dreamy brown eyes. I smirk.

"As in a wedding dress? Right now?" I asked, tilting my head as I lightly tickle Jack. He laughs.

"Yes" Beck nods. That's when I know, for once in my life. I was sure, that Beck was made for me.

* * *

><p>Tori POV:<p>

I don't know why I hang out with the cruel devil of the west. I thought, grunting softly not knowing the thought of Jade made me mad until I hear the slamming of my own hands against my backpack upon the coffee desk, never noticing Trina was sitting on the couch until I see a brown blob shiver.

"What's up with you?"

"Stupid Queen of the West"

"What did she do now?" Trina rolled her eyes, as she once again is back looking upon her nails, nodding her head once in a while at my sudden words.

"I mean I'm trying to help her and she treats me like trash"

"Well-"  
>"You stop - it's my turn to talk" I snapped, my fingers directly towards Trina causing her to shrug her shoulders effortlessly.<p>

"Look, as your big sister, I'm meant to give you those juicy sentimental advices. But as a Vega,I'll just say back up. Perhaps, Jade doesn't want you in her life." She once again shrugs, showing off her white teeth.

"I know. Sorry for my outburst" I meekly say as I sit beside her, pouting occasionally of the thought. Trina laughs, hitting my arm playfully as she says.

"It's fine, as long as you don't mind me going on a date with that cute boy I found in the market!" She nearly squeals in delight as she once again smiles at me.

"Seriously market?"

"Uh-huh, and baby sister, I think you should find a nice guy who you can date and marry in the near future!"

"I'm not in a rush to get married, and if you didn't notice I'm actually busy earning cash for the whole family" I explained, seeing the way she grimaces at the thought.

"I got a job" She mumbles as she nods her head, "In fact, a job that pays a lot"

"Which is?"

"In a bar," She pauses, raising her newly manicured hand in front of me. "Before you get the wrong idea, baby sis, It's actually a decent job with the singing"

"Singing?" I nearly choked, frowning slightly as I say "Don't do that job, we - I mean, I could work full time now"

"Really? My little sister is providing me and our parents!"

"Well, yeah, anyways, I have to go" I mumbled as I jump off of the bed and grab my backpack seeing the way Trina raises her eyebrows. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Work"

"In this early in the morning?"

"It's almost past afternoon"

"Really?"

"I have to go" I say stubbornly, walking outside. Hearing the faint sound of Trina shouting. Who knows why she's shouting, maybe she because she broke a nail? Who knows? I shook my head furiously, as I quickly got into the car. Heading directly towards the police station. I don't know why I do, it just seems right? I close my eyes, as I make the last turn. Hearing my heart beat faster and faster as I get off the car and lock it. About to enter, when I hear my cell phone ring. I roll my eyes, bringing it upon my ears as I breathe in heavily.

"Yes Trina?" I asked impatiently. "I am in the middle of work and -"

"This isn't Trina dear, Alyssa Vaughn. Nice to meet you" She says sarcastically, I am interrupted with the sound of Alyssa voice and the small meekly high pitch screams of my sister. I panic, my hands gripping the cellphone tighter.

"Look Alyssa Vaughn, I know you were behind this"

"What is _this_?" She empathized on the word this, I imagine her snickering. I sigh.

"The crime scene, this whole thing. I don't know why I agree to be a criminal. I don't know." I repeat softly, she laughs.

"Oh dear, I am not going to kill you. Though, I swear if you just listen carefully to what I'm saying, this will all end. Everything. No more, pain. No more nothing."

"I'm listening" I say blatantly, blinking repeatedly as I bite my lower lip.

"Excellent."

"So what is this favor?"

"I'll put it in the the most simplest way I can"

"I'm listening"

"Admit to the police you killed that innocent fool."

"David?"

"Exactly."

"You won't hurt Trina right?"

"Of course,"

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't ask questions, you just do" And just like that she hangs up, leaving me to think and ponder, the odd thing is the same time she hangs up it's the same moment when I realize what I'm about to do. It's going to cause hell for a certain _someone_ and just might everything much more easier. It's worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**LizGilliesFanForever: Don't cry. Hehehe. Thank you, for saying that. It makes me feel like I'm doing my job as in making this story believable. **

**MagicPanda: Aw thanks Ange, you inspire me as well. :] **

**New-Classic22: Hahahaha, I was trying to give you the vibe of Cat and Nikki. xD I updated. RAWR. Means I love you in dinosaur.**

**GrandeGilliesFan: L-0-L. Sumbit a character, below dear. I will surely use, your character. Positive. :D Actually, you have to read and find out in the next chappy. Thank you. LOVE YOU.**

**TheGracie: I'm trying to manipulate you. LOL. Love ya.**

**livvylovesyou: LOVE YOU. I love 'Different' can't wait for that. ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hello everyone, I was thinking of finishing this story 2 more chapters and done. Volia. And after that, I was thinking of making another story or placing it here...as of Jack growing up! :D I will need HA students for Jack new year as a kiddo there, OC. So fill this form, and I'll choose 5 people! Or...four, depends on what format and the storyline and whoever going to review and give me an original character. I think only three would. NOT SURE. Feel free to give me a character, I won't hesitate to place them in my story. :D :] Sorry, for not updating this story...I'm busy with the excitement of going Australia since i think I'm a student Ambassador. Not sure. So please, please, understand! Please Read and review, my other stories and this one. Your support never goes without notice. I apologize, for the the filliersh sorta chapter, but it does give you a hint on where I'm ending this. So I please hope you still like it. YOU ROCK. Yes, you the person sitting on their seat reading this. ;] <strong>

**Full Name:**

**Age (Ranging from 14-16): **

**Family Member:**

**Hobbies: **

**Talents:**

**Description of Personality:**

**Describe how they look: **

**Any secrets: **

**Relationship with Jack Oliver: **

**Describe her relationship with Jack: **

**Pet Peeves:**

**People first impression of them: **

**Who does they look up to, their inspiration:**

**Are they popular, goth, emo, or an oustider. What is he/she label:**

**PS: This is just the basic. So, hit me up! Just testing on who going to review and give me an OC or what. I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS, thanks for being there for me through it all. First fanfiction. x] **


	37. Chapter 37

Tori POV:

I stepped onto the Police Station, slamming my hand against the counter causing the officer to talk onto her walkie talkie before she puts her full attention on me. She raises her eyebrows as her lips are turned into a grim line, I frown slightly.

"How may I help you?" The police officer who name-tag reads Sandy, I cross my arms my backpack banging softly against the side of my hips. My hair falling effortlessly onto my shoulders.

"The crime, The crime that involved Daniel." I paused as she narrows her eyes and looks down taking it all in her brain. "_Daniel Kenneth_, I was involved in the murder and so was Alyssa Vaughn" I closed my eyes as I finished the sentence with "And so much more" And just like that, I knew what I done wasn't right but then again, I did alot of things. So much. Though, I'm willing to fix it for the sake of everyone.

"This is nothing to play around are you positive you were the one who killed Daniel?"

"It's complicated but I was involved...for money. My sister is locked up somewhere."

"So are you insisting you were in the crime scene?" She raised her eyebrows, sighs under her breathe as she quickly talks into her walkie talkie, scribbling down notes and just like that two male cops grabs me by my arms and pulls me away. I could've sworn I yelled a couple times but nothing too serious, and just like that I was stung. Falling into deep sleep until I awake onto a locker cell, I untangle my hair as I cursed silently under my breathe, peeking under the holes only to be seen by the other prisoners. There scary and huge, but then again I guessed I earned this. I just hope things can be the way it was before. I slump onto the corner, and just like that I hear her voice.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I groaned, the white dress seemed to formal for my type. The fact it was white just made me more upset, I turned slightly looking over my shoulders as I saw how long it was. Let's just say it was so long, I couldn't fathom it. I turned around to find Beck in a tux, I smirked. Crossing my arms as I walk towards him, the dress sagging down as I approach my lovely husband - to - be. He chuckles, grabbing my hands with one swift move. Pulling me into a kiss, a kiss so gentle and soft it takes me awhile to even note if we even did kiss. I turn around to find Jack giggling his head off as he puts his head upon Nikki shoulders, Nikki rolls her eyes but can't help but smile as well. Cat chuckles beside her as she nudges Nikki.

"You are looking rather ravishing to say the least, though I wonder why it's not Black" Nikki says, smirking ever so slightly as she says those words. I shoot her a glare.

"Ha, if you think this looks ridiculous on me -" I get interrupted with the sharp tone of Cat. I groan.

"Oh, Nikki never said it look ridiculous, Jade. She said it looks _ravishing._" Cat emphasized on the word ravishing, nearly bouncing off her sandals when she says those words.

"Whatever, both of you guys are making this supposedly best days of my life, into one of the worst days" I said between clench teeth, pointing to the other door as I say "Do you want to leave? Or do I have to force you to wear your gowns."

"Eeep" Cat meekly whispers, pulling Nikki and Jack alongside her to the door where the dresses should be, I smile softly to myself turning around to only feel Beck hands upon my shoulders.

"You shouldn't have said it in a nicer tone, babe" Beck coos in my ears, laughing softly as he tucks a strand of hair under my ear.

"If I said it in a nicer tone, Beck. I wouldn't be me" I thumped his forehead, taking in his black tuxedo and the way it matches his skin tone. I snickered.

"Obviously." He manages to choke out, pressing his palm upon his forehead that appears red. I kiss his lips.

"Don't be such a baby."

"You thumped your own husband!"

"Cause you said something clearly idiotic." I hissed, rolling my eyes as I looked at myself once again in the mirror.

"Sure, I did" Beck mutters, frowning slightly as he crosses his arms. Pausing before he says "Remember when you said you would want to get married in Hawaii?"

"Yes, why do you ask?

"Let's get married in Hawaii!"

"Your crazy, Beck" I smirked, causing my hair to fall effortlessly on my shoulders. Beck shrugs, but before he could respond Cat shrieks. She opens the door with a loud thud, wearing a dress that seemed like it was puked on.

"Jack puked on me!" Cat pouts, closing her eyes as she points at her dress. I hear Beck laugh silently, trying to hold it in as he turn around to face the window. I raise my eyebrows.

"How did that happened?

"I was just talking to Nikki, and then suddenly Jack puked."

"Oh no!," I sighed, running towards the door as I find Nikki laughing her head off as she quickly cleans Jack mouth. She raises her eyebrows as she tutls her head to look at me.

"Jack. Puked. On. Cat" Nikki states the obvious, pointing out the door.

"Thank you, captain obvious"

"Anyways, the dress fits me and Cat perfectly, if you were wondering" Nikki smirks, handing Jack to me as she twirls around in her short cropped dress. She winks.

"Well, it does look nice..." I muttered, Cat appearing out of nowhere with a new dress. She giggles.

"The lady gave me a new dress!"

"I'm getting married in Hawaii" I announced, seeing the way Cat eyes nearly bulge, Nikki chuckles.

"Finally Beck told you"

"You knew, Nikki?" I raised my pierced eyebrows, crossing my eyes as I hissed those few words.

"I have my ways. Don't be mad, get glad" Nikki nudges me, winking as she goes beside Cat, holding one of her hands and waves. "You can leave now, I have to fix Cat dress since someone doesn't know how to wear it properly. Celebrate with your dear husband."

"Of course, I'll celebrate" I meekly say, placing Jack onto Cat hands. He giggles, touching her cheeks as he looks innocently at me, I smile slightly at him before I'm already quick to walk out of the door to find Beck once again. He grins so widely, it's too big for his face but I don't say anything. I just nod my head.

"Milady, is _so_ gorgeous" Beck chuckles, holding one of my hand as he kisses it with one quick motion. It takes all of my strength to not squeal.

"Your lucky." I spat, kissing his lips as I hesitantly wrap my arms around him. He pulls me closer, causing the dress to squeeze my upper body parts.

"I sure am, So yes to Hawaii?"

"Of course, in one condition. I want coffee"

"Coffee?" Beck whispers in my ears, I nod my head.

"Two sugars." I smiled evilly, playing around with his tie as I look down. I can feel his gaze upon me, though, I don't do anything I just continue playing around with his tie. Twirling. Swirling. And back to the start again.

"Is my tie much more better than me, is that why it seems to grab my fiancee attention?" Beck jokes around, grabbing my face with both of his palms as he quickly kisses my lips. I close my eyes, as I press my forehead against his. It's smooth, it's just _perfect_ against mine.

"By the way, who is going to plan the location? Foods? And what not?" I asked, finally pulling away from Beck, causing him to frown and pull me back towards him, his hands on my waist as he grins widely.

"Your mother will do that."

"Mom?"

"You told me she's a neat friend and is quite controlling, that will do for our wedding."

"She's told me not to get my eyebrows pierced, that _is_ controlling" I rolled my eyes, flipping my hair over the side. Beck is about to talk but is quick to get interrupted with the clerk.

"Are you about to buy those dresses and tux, sir?" She asked, Beck nods his head. His hair falling over his eyes as he takes out his wallet and pays right there, right now. The clerk, smiles as she quickly dismisses herself, and just like that in the corner of my eyes. I see her winking. I turn my attention to Beck again, my hands clench tight.

"You flirted with her, didn't you?"

"I didn't."

"Do you regret asking me to marry you?"

"No, Jade can't you see -"

"I guess, you don't want me -" And just like that I'm interrupted, with his lips upon mine. It's starts off soft but it starts to get aggressive, his tongue is battling mine as his hands are upon my waist. I pull away, smiling directly at him as I pull him in for a quick peck.

"Can't you see, I only belong to you?"

"All rights reserved right?"

"Correct." Beck kisses my forehead, as he motions for me to put on my regular clothes. I bite my lower lips as I walk towards the other door, my dress dragging itself on the ground as I walk back in the room. I closed the doors, as I look at myself. Next time when I wear this dress again, I'll be Jadelyn Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**GrandeGilliesFan: L0L. Oh my gosh, I missed you. I love you. :-] And I wil forever be your NIKKI! xD Love you KitKat.**

**Secretparamour: Ha! I know , but I can't wait to write the last chapter of this ^_^ It's going to good. I hope! Love you CasePanda :-]**

**Imsantiago: I missed you too :'( Where you go? I love you my sister!**

**New-Classic22: Yes, we discussed it remember chicka? And yes, I for sure will be using your character and in fact...I already did as I was writing the sequel xD**

**TheGracie: You better give me your entry. LOL. Cause, I really want to hear your OC character! :P I love you more than I love...bubble gum ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hiya! Everyone, I couldn't update soon school is in my way and it's nagging me with all the homework...and such! I am currently writing Black Rose and IU sequel :P I don't know the title to it yet...so mind helping a girl out? And for Black Rose, I think I would need some OC for look at for that as well! ^_^ Much Love to everyone.<br>**

**PS: I love you all! For sticking to me through the end...I feel like crying cause you guys are so awesome! LOVE YOU ALL. **


	38. Chapter 38

Beck POV:

I open my eyes slowly and carefully, awaken by the soft breathing of_ Jade West - scratch that - Oliver. _Her breathing coming into a slow stop as her soft touch of her huff barely touching my neck. I chuckle softly. Untangling her arms that seem to hold tightly against my waist, finally deciding to turn around so that my face would be facing her pale one, my hands reaching forward as I hesitantly lean to kiss her temples. She must have been tired shopping for her wedding dress, which is why, we took a short nap back home unfortunately she has to get back to her whole wedding plans._ Unfortunately_.

"What are you doing?" She nearly groans, opening both of her eyes as she looks up to meet my brown ones. Her legs still tangled with mine.

"The real question is, what are_ you _doing?" I asked, raising my right eyebrows as I stroke her cheeks. She fights back a giggle, as her cheeks immediately turn slightly red.

"What do you mean?" She mutters, slapping my hand away from her cheeks as she pulls the blanket covers closer to her _almost_ - bare chest.

"What I meant to say, don't you want to spend more time with your fiance?" I smirked, staring straight across the room, as I rest my head against the headboard, arms cross.

"I never said I didn't want to." She hissed, finally tugging her cover away from her as she pokes me by the side. I laugh slightly.

"Did to"

"Did not."

"Did to." I playfully say, looking directly at her as I stuck out my tongue.

"Don't let me grab my scissors, cause I will." Jade threatens between her gritted teeth as she rolls her eyes. "I did not, in fact, I feel the total opposite." Jade confesses softly, I smile despite myself her confession makes me realize that Jade isn't all tough like everyone predicts.

"Are just just saying that?"

"Don't let me repeat myself, Oliver."

"If I do?" I questioned, raising my brow.

"I don't think you want to know." She says evilly, her eyes smiling at me as she pounces on top of me. She chuckles. I couldn't resist, resulting in me kissing her lips aggressively. She wears a smug expression when I do. Pulling herself away and goes back to her regular position. I frown just when I'm about to lace my arms around her waist.

"Are you teasing me?"

"Who said I wouldn't?"

A long pause, I hear Jade shout 'What?' under her breathe.

"You have to meet up with your mom, Jadelyn." I say slowly, remembering it just a second ago. Just when I'm about to continue, Jade shoots me a death glare. I smirk, before I finally manage to continue speaking again. "You don't want to cause a ruckus, don't you?"

"I know. I know." She says rather annoyingly, pulling the blanket away as she climbs out of bed. Her hair a mess, as she manages to smile despite herself.

"Mrs. Oliver," She looks over her shoulders.

"What?"

"I can't want to see you in that wedding dress." I beamed, the corner of my lips forming in a simper way, she chortles. Grabbing my pants out of the ground as she flicks it towards me, before she finally manages to sneak her way into the closet. After a solid thirty minutes of her dressing up, she finally manages to finish. I take a quick look at her. She's wearing a casual button down shirt with a black pants.

"Bye, Mrs. Oliver." I say as I rub my eyes softly, letting out a low yawn, she turns her heels just when she's about to open our room door. She heads to my direction, giving me an aggressive kiss before she pulls away and mumbles a "bye" back. When it's clear to me that she's gone and when I hear the click of the living room door, I jump out of the bed. Changing my clothes to a more suited 'out-going' ones before I finally walk toward Jack room, grabbing him before I manage to grab my phone out of my back pocket, dialing the number.

* * *

><p>Tori POV:<p>

I close my eyes for a short period of time before I recognize a police officer - Erika - opening my door. My eyes wince, as I desperately climb up from my disoriented curled up position.

"Someone wants to see you." The police officer spat, signaling me out the door as she shoves a pair of orange jumpsuits towards me. "Get dress, before you exit to see your visitors. We'll be watching you."

"O-Okay." I whispered, walking towards the bathroom with heavy footsteps followed behind me. I manage not to roll my eyes, who was this _visitor anyways_? My thoughts were broken when the police officer once again slightly pushes me to the 'restroom'. After a short moment of taking out my clothes and replacing it was an orange jumpsuit - that didn't really fit me - I got out. Erika snickers, grabbing my original clothes as we casually walk towards a door that was closed. She opens it quickly.

"They are security guards inside there, cameras as well. So don't think about making a move."

"I wouldn't."

As soon as the door opened, and as soon as I stepped inside the room. The doors closed, making a familiar click - which meant it was lock. I stared at the hourglass figure that was right in front of me. The perfect shape of her eyebrows forming into a scowl, as her lips pursed into a fish lip form. I look away, even if I was outside of the prison zone I was technically still in jail. SO what gives her the right to make this situation worst?

"I don't know this girl." Alyssa Vaughn spat out of nowhere, her brunette hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. My eyes widen. She fucking lied. She looks me up and down, as a slight smirk forms on her lips.

"Are you sure?" One of the security guards asked, eying Alyssa Vaughn.

"Positive." She answers without any hesitation, she lets out a soft smile directly at me.

"Liar!" I shouted, pointing my finger at her and just like that I feel four arms grabbing onto my arm. _The security guards. _

"If I do recall, I'm not the murder." Alyssa spats, narrowing her eyes as she fakes a tear. Holding her purse tight, as she looks at the security guards. I roll my eyes, feeling my tongue move against my mouth.

"You -"

"I can't believe you would lie just to have it your way. I have not seen this girl in my entire life, sir." She shakes her head slowly, as she sighs. I wince. She was a devil and I was her prey. She was going to kill me and their was absolutely nothing I was going to do that would help. She was indeed a rich girl who seemed to have the world on her fingers, whereas I'm a murderer who fell for her trap. I blink back the tears and swallowed the memories before I manage to meet her eyes.

"I have proof, sir." I say loud enough for only me and the security guards to hear and soft enough to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

"Jadelyn, where exactly in Hawaii do you want it at?" My mother asked rather demanding, I groan as I softly pinch the bridge of my nose. Eyeing her from the corner of my eyes as I distractedly look outside the window. Touching the hem of my shirt.

"I told you near the volcano!" I nearly hissed, looking up as I cross my arms.

"There isn't a place available near the volcano, Jadelyn. In fact it's too dangerous - " She starts to say.

"That's not my problem." I make a smug face as I shrug my shoulders effortlessly. A bundle of my curls falls over my shoulders.

"Don't be like this."

"Be like what?"

"Since the volcano thing is off your list, we can get a view of the ocean." She says in a low tone, her voice quiet as she licks the bottom of her lip deciding it's best to avoid my question.

"Because I would love to remind myself being married near a ocean." I say sarcastically.

"Jadelyn."

"Stop calling me that."

"That's your name isn't it."

"Says who,"

"Says the birth certificate."

"What have I done to make you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." I responded.

"Then why -"

"Why did you divorce dad?" I asked out of nowhere. My dad was a total ass and all, but it didn't occur to me why they divorced. I leaned forward to look at her startled eyes. She sighs softly, her lips trembles for a second as she tries to find the right words and for once I felt like a total -.

"He found someone better, dear." She explains, nodding her head as she touches the outline of her cup as she says, "We weren't right for each other."

"Found someone better?" I mumbled to myself. "Ridiculous, my father is a total douche bag what gives him the right to go looking for someone better."

"Complications."

"Fuck complications." I whispered under my breathe as I looked at my high heels. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Watch your language, Jade."

"Nothing personal, It's just I don't want to end up as Beck's first wife. I want to be his last and only, and I feel like -"

"You'll end up like me and your father?"

I kept silent for a moment, everything that was coming out of her mouth was my doubts. My fears, heck, most of everything she says wasn't a complete lie either. I slump on my seat as I glanced at my mom. I was speaking my feelings and that was a good thing right? _Right. _

"Hun, your nothing like me and your father and certainty Beck wouldn't trade you for the world." She stretches out her right hand as she grabs my hand, grips on it tightly as she looks me in the eyes.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

I pull away.

My eyes looking toward the window to see the view, murmuring those last sentences.

"Maybe getting married near the beach isn't so bad."

Pause.

"Just don't forget the black cake."

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**GrandeGilliesFan; It's alright KitKat, forgive me for not updating earlier. I love you so much as well, eh, school is just being a jerk with the grade system. LMAO. ;)) **

**imsantiago; I love you too. :D Thanks for it, you always manage to make me smile!**

**ohlookitzKutie; Thanks, and I just did after...3-4 months. o_O Sorry. Hehehe.**

**KaylaRocks; Wow, your OC characters rocks. I think I will use both of them, scratch that I will use both of them. ^_^ Thanks for writing such a nice review, made my day!**

**TheGracie; Believe me more than bubblegum! lol. :P**

**MiraclePanda: Sorry Ange, I hope this chapter is good enough. How's winter break going?**

**Jessi Tomlinson: LONDON, holly shizzness I love London! lol. x)This story loves you. Hehehe. Thanks love, any thing you updated that I could read?**

**New-Classic22: Thanks sista, I miss you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note; Hello everybody. *smiles &amp;waves* HAPPY NEW YEAR or what not. I hope this new year gives you everything you wanted and I hope everything goes out well! :) I apologize in advance one again for being a lazy bum and not updating soon enough being a horrible writer, I was done with this story a week ago? But I didn't have the nerve to update until now. Sorry, I'm just a little out there especially with me being sick *points at my nose*. I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS VERY MUCH and ONCE AGAIN HAPPY NEW YEAR. I hope you enjoy this story and I hope it's not at all filler-ish since I included Jade talking with her mom, to give her character a more depth and to get the reader *points at you* to know why Jade is the way she is since we don't know much about her. Perhaps the TBC episode will change that right? ;) :D **

**Note: This chapter will be the third to the last... This time I'm positive about that. :) It seems like I'm dragging this story too much. lol.  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Tori POV:**

My hands are shaking as I say those words out loud. My stomach churning as I think about the evidence I was about to show. I take a deep breath before I turn my head slowly to Erika. When I do so, I could clearly see the confusion written on her face. Her hazel eyes widening.

"What evidence?" Erika whispers, narrowing her eyes as she looks back at Alyssa. Her grip around my hands loosening as she looks into my eyes — realizing I'm not lying.

"I have it. I just," I take a deep breath as I close my eyes once again. "please call Jade. Jade West."

"Don't pull any games," The police beside me say sternly, his lips are pulled into a frown.

"I'm not pulling any games. Really." I say desperately as I motion my eyes towards Alyssa. My voice is croaking as I say, "Alyssa. She's the one who's playing games. I swear, I'm not lying. Please. Please. Believe me."

"Don't play any games." Erika repeats, sighing softly as she talks into her walkie-talkie. "Hey, Mrs. Carson. Would you please call a young lady by the name of Jade West." She nods her head repeatedly as she talks occasionally back at Mrs. Carson. "Yes, it should be there. Yes, I understand. Of course. Thank you. Bye."

"Is Jade coming?" I lean closer to Erika, my body exploding with anxiety as I think of the possibilities. Jade _could_ come, but she doesn't have to. So many possibilities. Nothing absolute.

"Mrs. Carson is calling her. If she agrees, she better be here in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" I ask in belief, I blink repeatedly as I shake my head. "Alyssa. She'll find a way to— "

"Thirty minutes. If she's not here by then," Erika takes a deep breath as she looks at me. "let's say it will not end good."

I blink back the tears as I stare at Alyssa. Her brown locks falling effortlessly on her shoulders as she titls her head to look at me. Her mouth telling a whole series of lies.

At that moment, my hands begin to sweat tremendously. My thought trails to my sister. Trina.

_Where are you? _

Alyssa snickers slightly as she places her sunglasses on top of her head, raising her eyebrows as she sighs. She walks closer to me and smirks slightly.

"I pity you, I really do." She plasters a sympathetic smile onto her face. "Something tells me that you were the breadwinner of your family?" Alyssa laughs, her laughter bouncing against the walls until it reaches my ears. She knows the answer, yet she ask. "If you weren't crazy. I would — you know — have offered you a job. My dad works in this great — Oh wait. Why am I telling you this? You _are _crazy, you wouldn't understand."

I clench my hands together, I have this urge to yell at her and tell her to shut it. But I can't. I don't have the guts to.

"Don't think you are all great. Ja-Jade will come. She will provide the evidence to place you to your rightful place!" I manage to spat, my voice rising with every word I say. If I hadn't known any better, Jade will come.

"Oh really?" Alyssa frowns slightly, her tongue is touching the roof of her mouth as she narrows her eyes directly at me.

In a matter of seconds, Jade walks in alongside another police officer. Jade's blue-green eyes are squinted before she meets my brown ones. My parts in the middle as I take a look at her. She wears a black casual button down shirt with black pants to match it. She seems a bit disoriented to say the least. I am glad to say she doesn't seem to be_ that _annoyed. But once her eyes meet Alyssa Vaughn. Her nostrils has begun to flare as if she was ready to fling herself at her and choke her.

"Alyssa Vaughn." Jade mutters, clenching her teeth together as she stands beside me. Her arms are crossed as she tries her best to restrain herself from violence. "I would never thought I would witness you going to jail."

"I think I should be saying that." Alyssa smirks as she touches the hem of her sleeve. "Have you come to save your friend?"

"Vega?" Jade laughs out loud, shaking her head quickly as she gestures her hand into a dismissal. "I don't want to waste my time talking to the likes of you. I just came here to place your sorry ass into jail." Jade rolls her eyes before she places a CD onto the desk that was in the middle of Alyssa and me.

"What's this?" Alyssa eyes twitches, her lips are curling into a snarl as she looks at the CD.

"Must I spell it out for you?" Jade mutters under her breath before she grabs the CD once again and hands it to Erika. She bit into her lower lip as she nods her head. "That's the evidence," Jade looks at me, raises her eyebrows and says "Vega is innocent in ways you might not know."

I look up to meet Jade eyes, I couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"Did you hit your head or something?" She frowns slightly as she averts her eyes away from me. It was no doubt she was appalled by my reaction. "Anyways," Jade takes a look at the police officer name tag and takes a gulp. "Mr. Davis, when will you let Vega out of here?"

"Well, we have to look through this CD first. Until we can confirm she's not as guilty as Ms. Vaughn says she is then we can let her go." Mr. Davis answers, leaving my side as he walks towards Alyssa. He mutters something to her that I can't quite comprehend, until, I realize that he's telling her that she needs to leave to another room. Privacy, I suppose.

When they finally leave, I manage to say "Thank you so much Jade!" through the tears that are spilling. My breathing haggard as I realize that I might actually be out of Alyssa Vaughn threats. I would be _free_.

Jade is clearly confused by my tears, her eyes are widening and her mouth forming into a frown. I can tell that she doesn't know how to comfort me. So she does the other thing she thinks isn't that gross. She pats my back. "Jeez, stop crying. You have to breathe in and out. I wouldn't want you to die,_ yet_. You still have to find your sister."

I nod my head, sniffing as I stare into her eyes. "I'll breathe. Thanks, again. Really."

"Whatever." Jade groans slightly as she snickers, her arms are across her chest. "I'll be leaving now. I've done what I was suppose to do."

"What you're suppose to do?" My eyebrows furrow close together, I tilt my head to my right.

"Well that's not a pretty face."

"Jade. I'm serious."

"I'm serious too," She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly before she says. "I told Beck that the police officers called me. For you, of course. He insisted I do it. You know to_ help _you. " She's on the verge of hurling as she closes her eyes briefly. "I couldn't stand his nagging so I came. I mean, you did save me from my mother with the whole wedding preparation."

"Oh." I nod my head in understanding, my lips curling into a smile. "I have to thank you still."

"Would you please shut it with the thank you's?" She rolls her eyes as shuffles her feet. "I'm leaving now. Bye."

"Oh, right." I chuckle under my breath as I nod my head in understanding. "Bye, Jade."

Before I knew it she was gone. The absence of her leaving was then replaced with the noises of numerous police officers who escorted me back to my jail ceil.

I close my eyes. In hopes the next time I open them, I will be able to find Trina.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV: <strong>

I pulled my cellphone from my back pocket. Dialing Beck's number in a moment notice as I press the phone into my ear.

"Jade?"

"No, it's Cat." I rolled my eyes. "Who do you think it is?" I sigh softly as I tuck a strand of hair under my ear, looking around my surroundings.

"I knew it was _you_," At that moment I know he's snickering as he says those words. "I just prefer listening to you and your sarcasm."

"Whatever, Oliver." I smirk as I bite my lower lip, sitting down on the nearest bench I could possibly find. My cheeks turning into a light shade of red. "Anyways, I went to the police station."

"Oh, how did it go?" Beck tone of voice goes from playful to concern in a nanosecond. "Did you bring the CD with you?

"Yeah, I did. Just in case, that cunt"

"Jade—"

"Don't act like you don't think she should be called that. I know _you_ do." I mutter under my breath, knowing immediately that Beck doesn't like it when I use 'inappropriate' language. "She deserves to be called a _cunt." _

"Still. You shouldn't say that about people. But okay," He clears his throat before he continues, knowing beforehand that he shouldn't press on so he doesn't. "so how did it go?"

"It went pretty good. I think she'll be released soon. And if they like what they see, we won't have to go to court, they'll just ship Vaughn ass to where she belongs."

"That's great news."

"I guess," I frown slightly as I press my phone tighter to my ear. If I listen hard enough, I can hear people in the background, footsteps shuffling every so often. "where are you?"

"Why do you ask?" He says between clench teeth, I raise my eyebrows suspiciously.

"I hear people talking and footsteps, Beck. I'm not dumb." I roll my eyes as I get off the bench and walk towards my car. Getting into the driver seat. "Where are you? Is Jack with you?" My voice is filled with annoyance.

"Babe, calm down." He whispers softly into his phone. "Jack is with me. I'm _somewhere_. Don't worry about it."

"You're _somewhere_?" I laugh in annoyance at his explanation. Gripping the steering wheel until my knuckle turn a ghostly white. I lick my bottom lip as I close my eyes. "Okay, I'll trust you on this. Just come home early, okay? My mom wants us to discuss things that concern our wedding."

"I'll be there soon." I nod my head despite knowing he doesn't see me. I can practically imagine him grinning ear to ear. "I love you, Jadelyn Oliver."

"Don't call me that." I groan, my eyebrows furrowing together. "If it weren't for the fact that you weren't Beck. I would have lunged at your throat and ripped it to bits." I grin wickedly, visualizing the scenery before me.

"Woah, graphic much?" He laughs, his words coming out of his mouth in ways that make me easily see that he's smiling.

"I love you too, _Beckett_ Oliver."

At that moment, we both hung up. A smug expression is on my face as I drive away. My worries has drifted away as I do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note; <strong>

**Hello, everyone! I'm back and I apologize in advance for not writing in such a long time. I'm just really busy with school. I knew in my heart that I had to finish a chapter of Impossible, Unbelievable before the year ends so I did. I hope you guys like this chapter because you can finally see progress with Tori and how she might be able to be free with the help of Bade. Also the fact that Alyssa Vaughn might be going to jail. :-) Bademance is in this chapter *insert me giggling* To be quite honest I don't even know what I was writing, my fingers just typed whatever. But I think I have an idea how to tie this story all together. ;-) **

**Thank you KaylaRocks for inspiring me to finish. Words can't express how much I really am thankful for you private messaging me. x) **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**PS: I'm reading way too much fanfiction, so my head is pretty up in the cloud. **


End file.
